Three's a Family
by RideTheGlitterDick
Summary: Bella and Edward have loved each other forever - they even grew up together. What happens to their relationship takes a turn and Bella gets pregnant? Will they be able to work things out, or will the baby be history? Contains content rated M.
1. Pain and Blood

**This is my second FanFiction story. I really hop you all like it!**

* * *

For as long as I can remember I have loved him. For as long as I can tell I have always had the most intense feelings for him.

Edward ad I grew up together and have known each other sense we were born, because our mothers have been best friends sense...well forever. Edward's sister Alice and I were and also are very close, like sisters almost, and his brother Emmett was little a portable teddy bear. My older brother Jasper, who is dominating me by only one year, has been close to Emmett and in love with Alice for as long as I could recall. As children, I used to tease him for it and he's tease me back for my liking Edward. Siblings. What we do to keep secrets!

Edward's mother, Esme, and my mother, Renee, have always been connected at the hip and this caused a huge relationship between Edward and I, which lasted through year after year. As grade six ended, I decided the only person that could have Edward was myself. The relationship we shared that was evolving on very high levels – so big that we spent nearly twenty-four-seven together, of course in the company of Emmett, Jasper, and Alice – and when I'd confided to my feelings, Edward returned them. The summer of grade six I was riding high as we officially got together. Five years can go by so fast and you don't even know where it all went. That's how long we'd been together and still going strong. The story of our lives are so close to identical and so much more detailed then the basic I just gave, and perfect in every way. I'd loved him like a brother for so long until I decided it was time to take some action and never even considered what would happened if it all didn't work out. I'd just known it would be easy.

Us Swans being close to the Cullens ment a lot of together time, whether it was movie night or a camp out. Anything, we all did it together. Well, at least when we were younger. Now growing up all the teenagers held the regular traditions: we had our Friday night movie, our twice a month camping trip, Sunday morning breakfast at the diner. All the parents had work and prior engagements to tend to, so us kids were on our own. It was like victory. No one to tell us what to do or where to go. Because we were all getting very used to being alone we would take the time after breakfast to go to a secluded area for a swim or doing things we probably shouldn't be doing around the small town of Forks, Washington. I have everything I need in life and ever will. Two loving families, friends galore, a amazing big brother, and Edward. How could I not if he is involved?

Nothing would even be complete without him. Ever.

"Okay, you know what I decided on?" Alice asked, trilled as ever. No one answered. "Well, I chose _The Forty Year Old Virgin_ in dedication to our lovely Bella!"

For once I was glad it was only the kids for movie night at the Cullen's huge house. I blushed hard in reaction to the "dedication" and pressed my back closer to Edward's chest. He squeezed around my waist gently. Damn sister of his!

"To the virgin, Bella!" Emmett shouted overtop all the loud laughs, plunging his fist in the air. He sat right in front of the giant TV with his egocentric girlfriend Rosalie. She snickered. She, too, had been a part of the family – Edward's side at least – for a few years now.

"Fuck you all!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest. There was no way that their little game was going to leave a mark, much less actually piss me off, though it really did. Oh, why did Alice have to be _so_ nice and dedicate a movie to me? Why couldn't she just put in _Winnie The Pooh_ and dedicate it to Emmett? I felt Edward's soft lips on my ear.

"Ignore them," he whispered deeply, velvety.

I glared at Alice as she hit play and bounced over to sit beside me, where I was snuggled into Edward. She lay her head on my lap and looked up at me. "I don't see," she said confusedly, "why you haven't lost it when you have the perfect guy right here." She hit the arm wrapping around my waist. "I mean, Jasper and I-"

"Don't need to know!" I covered my ears quickly. The last thing I wanted to know was about my brother's sex life.

"Yeah, Alice, baby, don't give her any ideas," Jasper advised from an armchair. "She is my little sister."

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped. "If she waits too long it won't be right! I'm only advising the truth, Jasper, and you know it. You wouldn't wait over a year after we dated and so we did it and so yeah. She's missing out on the teenage years."

"While my best friend and my brother discus my sex life and my status, I'll watch the dedication." I was fuming. Why make fun of the virgin? I thought you were supposed to point the finger at the non-virgins and make nasty accusations, not tease the sexless. The circles Edward drew on my stomach did not do anything for the heat on my veins, pushing hard and fast through them. The comments about my virginity was getting irritating to me and I didn't know how much longer I could take it before I did crack.

I silently gasped. That's it. All I have to do it loose it and then it'll be done. I glanced up at Edward's perfect face.

Of course I was in love with him too much that I would never want anyone else, so why wait? There was no more decision. As simple as that. Everyone had to know all the little stories that you should wait till marriage for the sex were not true, and plus, if Alice was able to endure the pain then why couldn't I? The pain would be nothing, I decided. Just a little pull and it'd all be fine. Smiling slightly I put the sentence together. I'm going to lose my virginity to Edward.

During the movie it was hard to concentrate. Edward's too perfect and too alluring to even consider looking away or extracting myself, and everyone kept laughing to loud and making so-called funny comments. My attention was otherwise divided. Nearly by everything. The movie held next to no interest to me because of the whole reason, which was still too embarrassing, and through the comedy it was just some dry, washed-up film. So not worth our time. As usual Rosalie was cuddling closer to Emmett on the sex – attempt – scenes, and my stomach ached during these parts, even though it was clearly not much in the sex department. That made me feel a little better.

Esme and Carlisle were at some doctor's convention that they dragged my reluctant parents to as well, so we had two houses to ourselves. Two houses, three teenage couples – oh that's a sorry equation. Hmm, Bella, don't do the math too quick, I thought. I could get him alone, all alone, one way or another. Our parents were supposed to be home tomorrow night at some point, which just enlightened my mood altogether. Fuck those like comments they all made because of my virginity. It wouldn't be a problem soon.

Just as the ending credits started, Alice called me into the kitchen. I kissed Edward's cheek as I reluctantly stood and headed toward the damn pixie chick.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked, picking at a bowl of popcorn on the white island. This house was plain – not in the definitional sense – amazing. The color schemes and Esme's decorating skills would put anyone to shame. The kitchen was like walking into heaven – only in kitchen form.

Without a word I saw form the corner of my eye as she reached down on her side of the island and plopped a big hot pink bag in front of me. She wore a slightly scowling look or maybe it was just serious? She whispered in a low voice. "Okay, Emmett and Rosy want a little more privacy then sharing a house with four other people, so they're taking Jasper's room at your house. Jazz wants to take me on a trail. Now I can buy you time to lose it, Bella, or not. Which is it gonna be?"

I just froze, looking at her like she had three heads.

"I bought you an assortment of sexy things from Lasenza for you to use tonight with Edward." She pushed the bag closer to me. "Take it or leave it."

"Uh..."

"Okay, do you want time in case you decide to or not?" she asked irritated. "I can buy you lots of time with this whole thing and there will be no one to interrupt. Doesn't mean you actually have to pop it, but in case you'll have the time. Yes or no? Take it or leave it."

Oh God. Well, I mean, what harm could be done? It was nothing definite, only in case I decided – which, if I remember correctly, I did – to have sex with Edward. Why not?

"Sure, Alice." I nodded slightly. "Thanks."

"Oh, its no problem." She shook it off. "You know what? Jasper and I better do a trail _and_ go get some kind of ice cream in Port Angeles. I'd rather not be anywhere near here when it happens. But its our little secret. No Edward, no Emmett, no Rosalie, and especially no Jasper. He'll kill me if he knows I set you up to lose your virginity to my brother."

I nodded in agreement. "He really would kill you."

"So silence." She rummaged through the bag. "I think you should wear this corset top..." She looked up and winked. I only groaned and rolled my eyes as I resumed eating the beloved popcorn. "I'm kidding. Wear this black nightgown thing. I'll drive him ca-razy. Just make sure you remember the thong and it'll be perfect. I have total faith in you, Bella. You can do it."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett called form the living room.

"What?" I turned to Alice. "This ought to be good."

"Do you wear a lot of white?" he asked followed by a round of giggles. I looked at Alice but she just shrugged.

"Not a lot, I guess! Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering. Rosalie just said that white's a virginal color so I had to get the information from the virgin herself!" He roared in laughter.

I groaned. "Fuck off, Emmett, once upon a time you were a virgin too." As expected there was no reply only laughs.

Alice's lips pursed and she tapped her fingers against the white tiling. "They so need to go and devour themselves at your house. I don't know how much more I can take of the two of them here. One's bad enough."

"Yeah, why don't you do that, Alice?" I asked with a suggestive note and a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, we're all leaving." Before going to rally up the gang she showed which pieces I had to wear to night, and how to tie up the front of the nightgown thingy that did resemble a corset somewhat.

"Um, are you really going to walk in a forest at ten o'clock?" I asked as I followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Her shoulders shrugged lightly. "Yeah, why not?"

"Creepy." I shuddered.

Again she shrugged as I sat back on Edward's lap and she called the attention. "Emmett and Rosalie are going to be staying at the Swan residence and the rest are going to be here. Simple as that, let's get a move on." She tried herding everyone to the door like wild animals.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked Alice.

"Jasper and I are going for a little walk and then to Angeles to get ice cream."

"Why aren't they coming?" Japer asked confusedly to me. Did he even know about this plan? Oh, it might be good if he doesn't. I couldn't imagine....

I took the opportunity to speak. "Looks like Alice wants a little one-on-one time with you, Jasper," I teased.

"Or," Rosalie put in, "maybe Bella wants some one-on-one time with Edward." Little bitch!

"Nope." Emmett shook his head in disagreement, and he sounded so sure. "Once a virgin, always a virgin." I didn't bother correcting this because we all knew how far from true that really was. Emmett was just being Emmett. Saying anything that comes to mind and anything he thinks sounds cool or rhymes. "Night, Eddie, night, Bells," he called over his shoulder as he and Rosalie headed for the front door. "See y'all in the morning for breakfast!" I heard a little Rosalie-giggle before the front door slammed.

I exhaled in relief and nervousness. Alice didn't hesitate to pull on Jasper's hand, tugging him up from the armchair and he turned to look at me.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked confusedly, stopping Alice's weak pull. After numerous attempts to get him to move she leaned into his ear and whispered something in his ear. I tried to fight a smile as Jasper's cheeks flushed and he grinned in a suggestive way. Gotta love Alice's persuasion. "Well, we'll see you guys later. Don't wait up."

"We won't," Edward said slowly, the smile in his voice easy to hear. One of amusement, I guessed. "Have fun."

"And vice versa," Alice said in a wicked tone, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him for the front door. He waved with his free hand before disappearing around the corner. Suddenly I wasn't so grateful to Alice's little...helpfulness.

"That was odd," Edward said with a smile. "Very odd."

I nodded in agreement and absently as I thought about tonight. Alice did not set any time limits for this, so could I take me time? I didn't feel like pulling him to his bedroom to endure the pain. Ugh, the burning pain.

"Bella," he whispered a moment later, "what are you thinking?" He moved closer to me on the couch.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

He sighed heavily. "If your thinking about all their comments, stop it. I'm sorry about Emmett...but you know him, he thinks with the wrong head." We both laughed. How true that is! "But don't let it get to you. I love you just the way you are."

My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed his soft, curvy lips. As he deepened the kiss I tangled my hands in his lovely tousled locks. Maybe this whole "breaking the barrier" thing will be easier than I thought, less painful. If I can just focus on him....

"Bella," Edward breathed against my skin, "stop me."

"Mmm." I pulled his face back to mine. We fell back so that he hovered over me, his chest pressed to mine and I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. He gave me the chills with his silky and husky voice, especially when he whispered into my ear. I felt his hands holding my hips, and suddenly it all became more real. I was going to give my lifelong friend and boyfriend of nearly five years my virginity. Of course Edward was worth the sacrifice, so why was I so worried? It should be more comfortable because we'd known each other sense we were born. As I ran my hands up the hem of Edward's shirt, he froze.

His body leaned back so that he straddled me. "Bella, please. Just because Emmett and Alice tease about it doesn't mean you have to lose it." I interrupted before he could continue.

"Edward, I'm ready," I disagreed. "I know we've talked about this and its never been a problem, but I want to. I'm ready to do it, I promise. Please, Edward? Don't make me beg." I looked at him sadly, tying to persuade him. "Please?" I reached up and ran my hand over his clothes chest.

"No you don't," Edward told me evenly. "Your just reacting to the comments, Bella, you don't have to. Its not a big deal and never will be."

I couldn't force the right expression on my face. I tried to put the sad face on but it wouldn't stay, instead I forced through indifference. "Oh, so you don't want

me?"

"No, I didn't say that! I just said your reacting to what Emmett and Alice said to you, and I don't want you to regret this. Ever."

"I won't," I promised. "But, Edward, I'm ready."

He exhaled in a gust and pursed his lips thoughtfully. After a few seconds of hard waiting he said, "Come with me." Carefully and without putting any weight on my body, he lifted himself off of me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. Slowly he lead me up the staircase to his bedroom, and my stomach began to flip at the thought.

Now being in Edward's bedroom didn't mean the usual cuddle and kiss – we're going to have sex, I thought. Though that did slightly excite me, I was too worried about the pain. It was my only thing to be scared about and the only thought I had as we headed through the house levels. I loved the Cullen mansion. It was so beautiful and decorated just so amazingly...I could never get over it. We reached his room, which was also fairly striking. My favourite part was definitely the window-wall that always had a wonderful view.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, turning to me and cupping my face in his hands.

"Yes," I replied firmly, pressing my hands over his. He smiled slightly, but I could see his apprehension. I exhaled. "I don't know why you don't want to, Eddie," I teased, knowing very well that he despised that name to the end of the Earth. "I'm ready, no matter what Emmett and Alice and Rosalie like to say."

"Stop me if you need to," he whispered as he closed the distance to my neck, planting soft kisses on the skin. I pressed my body closer to his and pushed at the hem of his shirt that so had to go, letting all the sad feelings I had about the soon-to-come pain melt away.

The mattress fanned out around us like a plush cloud, nestling into my back and the curve of my legs. Edward's eyes never left mine as he pulled the T-shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor, and I did the same to his before we went back to the feverish kissing.

Never had I ever put any thought into actually losing my virginity, in terms of what it would be like. I'd known (or heard) about the pain and worried about that through the teenage years, except I never thought about the little things. Like the feeling of the friction between our skin or his breath in my mouth or even the feeling of being wet for him. I didn't expect any of this, and nervousness was the last emotion when I unclasped my bra and he slipped off my underwear. When his kisses trailed further then my neck I was not nervous but excited. The feeling of something made of fabric rubbing against my bare thigh alerted me to the fact that he still wore his boxers. And his major erection.

Slowly, as he sucked and nibbled hard on my neck, I reached down and slipped my hands in the sides of his boxers. I took a mental deep breath. Well there is a first time for everything, I thought. How true. I pushed down the waistband and he shimmied out of them the rest of the way, and slowly leaned back for my viewing. Edward knew that this would be more than one first. My breathing that was already a pant got much worse as I saw his little – metaphor – member.

"And I was hoping I wouldn't have to bleed," I muttered, glancing down at it again. I would have stopped this now at seeing how long his shaft is, but I was in the mood now and very hot, to admit.

"We can stop this now," he suggested lightly. "Its okay."

"No!" I grabbed his wrist before he could grab hold of his boxers. "Edward, I want to do this. We can do it."

And with that the rapidly building kissing started again. He pressed his tongue into my mouth, searching our mine and tangling around it. His mouth sucked my tongue into his and I melted into those touches. God, it was like heaven! His soft touches around my body were just so...indescribable. Loving, that's what. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled be closer, so close I could feel his hard on so close to my entrance...I took in a sharp breath.

He broke our hot, messy kiss and levelled his emerald eyes for mine. "I have an idea. I-It might help you get over the pain, because it is going to hurt, baby," he told me tenderly. I nodded slowly and worried because my fears were confirmed. Keeping our gaze close and strong, he slowly reached his hand down closer to my entrance.

"Calm down," he whispered in my ear, as he slipped one finger onto my folds. He didn't push in to fast or hard, and I exhaled at the touch. It wasn't so bad, but I knew the worst was yet to come. Another finger added in and I began to feel the burn and uncomfortable sting, as he rubbed my clit very softly and feather-like. But I still felt the fire build and add, climb up like someone was fuelling it inside my own body. I shifted underneath his body. Silently I read a question in his eyes like he knew that the sting was flaring up.

"I'm okay," I mumbled because I did not trust my voice on correct volume. "I'm fine, but I want you inside me now." I couldn't take the slow burn of his fingers inside me and needed to get this over with. I wanted to lose this thing so we could share our love on the highest of all levels possible, because Edward deserved to have this part of me all to himself. He loved me for years and we were made each other up, I knew we had to share this.

Slowly he pulled out his fingers and I immediately felt stretched some. Of course not as much as I was about to, but relatively less tight and closed. There was a clear, shiny residue on the tips of his fingers that he licked off with a slight moan. "You taste very good, Bella." His body hovered over mine again and I didn't feel any of his weight. My stomach seemed to drop at what this all meant. I took a deep breath and pressed my head into the big plush pillow, chanting _you can do this, you can do this for Edward. _The last part helped me quite a bit, so I smiled slightly and nodded to him to continue. My last virginal breaths were near pants and extremely shallow. I clutched the gold sheets – _somehow_ the duvet got pushed aside – in my fists to prepare.

"This will hurt," he murmured to me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward, I just want to get this over with."

He nodded, pecked my cheek, and positioned himself over me. I took a sharp breath as I felt the tip of his cock at my wet entrance, and more pressure applied to the little touch it had been. I cringed as fire started to rage, flaring up from my core and pulsing through my veins. I actually felt choked, like something was cutting off my air. Then I realized I wasn't breathing and as I let it out, I also let out a scream of pain. Another inch pushed inside of me. It was like someone was sticking one of those medieval torches inside of me. I let out another cry and tears began to fall. The feeling of being embarrassed did not last long as he stopped slipping inside and wiped the tears from my cheeks with his fingers, kissing a few away.

"Shh..." He hummed softly in my ear, gently starting to pull out. It was the weirdest feeling, of having something so huge – in both length and width – being taken so suddenly out. But it still was such a relief.

"No, don't," I said quickly, my voice hoarse. "Please, don't. I need to get used to it, Edward, it needs to be broken." I exhaled at what that also meant, but I quickly had to shake it off. My virginity would be ancient history in a few more seconds – it could have been less if he hadn't pulled out half way, though.

"Bella, your in so much pain," he complained softly. "I feel like I'm raping you, what, with your screaming and tears. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let's just get this over with," I suggested harshly, lifting up my head from the pillow. I had to admit that even though this was hurting like a sonofabitch Edward looked so gorgeous over top of me and naked...Oh my God, him naked was like heaven – I had to lose this now! "Please?"

He pushed my shoulders back against the bed carefully and settled himself over me. I bit my lip to hold in the already-building scream. I did not want to cause any pain to him by showing the true amount of pain and hurt this caused me. I braced my feet against the mattress with very stiff legs, and I felt myself opening slowly. There had to only be about an inch inside of me, and _that_ one wasn't so bad, when he pushed in more I cursed out at the flaring fire and tears surfaced again, painting my cheeks and falling to the bed beneath me. This was worse than I ever expected it to be! The pain and fire and sting...I couldn't think right or even say a thing. Only pant and cry and scream.

"I'm only going," Edward grunted, "until its done. This is so painful for the both of us." I nodded weakly, arching my back reflexively like this would help dim the pain. I swear it only made it worse.

With one more forceful shove – and an earth-shattering scream, panting and waterfall-works from me – Edward pulled himself out of me. I couldn't help but notice the reluctance that caused him. He lay down beside me and I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see him and feel horrible. Our first time and I had to ruin in because of the scorching pain, which was still firing inside of me. I shifted as I felt his fingers tail along my cheek and wiped away the tears, but more replaced them. Edward cradled my against his chest as I wet his warm skin with my hot tears, rubbing my bare back gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I couldn't even find a plus in what he just broke for me. It only felt like I was out of my own body and I was now almost regretting it. Well, not quite, I just felt horrible and upset. The first sexual experience Edward and I have and I can't even take it.

Shaking my head, I sat up. "Okay, I'm tired," I decided in a scratchy and thick voice. Again his hand trailed along my back, raising goose bumps. I shivered.

"Bedtime?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Definitely. I really want to forget this." I got up from the bed, but was stopped before I got far.

"Um, Bella?" Edward asked. His voice sounded like he was holding back something and being nervous. Suddenly I was getting worried.

"Hmm?" As I turned around to set my eyes on him, I saw what he was worried about.

Oh I did bleed alright. It had to be more than usual, though. Edward's shaft was coated in a watery red liquid and little spots and patterns covered the sheets. Instinctively I looked down and saw I, too, was smeared in a thin bit of the same stuff. It looked like I just took part in some murder. Embarrassed would be an understatement. I took another onceover of the amount of blood before crashing back down on the bloody bed in frustration.

* * *

**I really hope non of you guy's first times were like that...and I can't imagine if they actually were....  
Thank you for reading this! Hopefully I'll keep going with it. **

**-Mickey**


	2. Hospital

**The second chapter to the new story, I really hope you all enjoy it! The idea was just somethign simple and hopefully I can make something of it!**

* * *

It took a moment before I could actually face him after the embarrassment. Why did I have to bleed like I was dying? I didn't stew over that long before I had to clean up my mess, ignoring Edward when he told me he could take care of it. I simply ignored him. I slipped on a pair of boy short's underwear and one of Edward's old graphic T-shirts, putting on a pad for the moment. Tampons looked like little deathly beings at the time. I did all this in front of Edward – because now there was no point in hiding any part of my body form him – while he cleaned the blood off of himself.

Once that part was out of the way I ripped off the gold sheets splattered with bloody prints and patterns, giving them to Edward as he handed me another set in dark blue. I slipped them on, and when I went over the far side, closest to the window, I noticed a little splatter on the carpet by the bed. I grunted.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he re-entered the room, inspecting my face with confused eyes.

"There's blood on the floor," I muttered glumly.

His mouth gaped. "On the white carpet?"

I nodded, gritting my teeth together in anger. Just my luck!

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath. "Well let's just go to bed and I'll clean it up in the morning. No, Bella, I'll do it. I feel bad, okay?" He stopped me as I tried to pass him through the door to get something and clean it up. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to his bed. "Just sleep, okay?"

"No," I disagreed. "Its not your blood. Let me clean it up now." I gasped as he pushed me down on the soft new sheets. He laid down next to me, running his hand along my thigh.

"But its my fault. Just sleep, please." I glanced at the bright white orb in the night-time sky, hanging above the dark forms of trees.

"Fine," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I pulled the blankets up around my chin and Edward turned off the light before crawling in beside me, rubbing little circles on my bare thigh.

"I'm very sorry about tonight," he apologized in a small voice, the one sound in the room. "I really didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't help the actual process."

I shrugged, tracing my index finger around his soft lips. "I'm just glad its done with. Tomorrow night, Edward, tomorrow night." I gently pat his cheek, and turned over so my back pressed to his chest. I snuggled closer in his body that melted into the form of mine. This definitely was not what I was planning for tonight; I was waiting for the night that would end all good nights. Naked and perfect, just like in the movies.

"I love you," I murmured, kissing his chin.

"Mmm, I love you, too." I felt his lips press to my hair.

Even though it was not all perfect and bliss, it was still overly comforting to know my barrier was broken and gone. We could have our fun tomorrow night at some point. Ugh, our parents would be home, I realized glumly. Well, nonetheless, we would find our alone time one way or another.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Nothing.

"Wake up!" Her shrill voice rang through my ears, loud and clear. I slowly cracked my eyes open to the dim light of the rising sun. What the fuck? "Wake up you guys! Its time to go out for breakfast!"

I rolled over, ending up throwing half my body over Edward's bare chest and snuggling my forehead into the crook of his neck. "Go away."

"No!" Alice whined, bouncing on the foot of the bed. "Its breakfast time with Rosalie and Emmett. Get up, you two lovebirds." She bounced harder on the bed, my body rubbing against Edward's, who still hadn't moved.

As I sat up, Alice beamed at me happily and suggestively. I rubbed my eyes and let out a large yawn, stretching out the sides of my mouth painfully. I could barely see her black spiked head with my blurry eyes. I knew exactly what her face was implying. I glanced down at Edward's half-asleep form, remembering our bad encounter last night.

"Baby, wake up." I tapped Edward's bare chest impatiently. "If I have to get up, so do you." My mouth formed another yawn.

He grunted, rolling over and his head landed in my nearly bare lap. I blushed lightly as I ran my fingers through his golden, silky hair.

"So..." Alice said idly, picking at the golden comforter. "What'd you do last night?" She pretended indifference with a flawless poker face, but I could see right through it.

The head in my lap immediately rose and more sifting before Edward was sitting beside me. He looked at his sister through narrow eyes.

"Why'd you say it like that?" he asked suspiciously and groggily. "With that little edge and tone?"

"Um..." She looked at me expectantly and I felt Edward's eyes on me too. Hey, it wasn't like it was my plan!

I sighed. "Alice planned to get everyone out of here so we could...so I could..." I drifted off embarrassedly, picking at the blanket on my lap and a blush coloring my cheeks.

"So you could pop the cherry," Alice clarified matter-of-factly, nodding her head.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Ah, now _that's_ interesting," Edward said, looking down at me. He kissed my cheek, trailing down my neck and running his hands up and down my arms. I watched Alice's face as it grew excited and bouncy. His leg wrapped over mine like he was about to straddle me, sliding a hand down my back and one cupping my left hip, gently massaging. Oh gosh, this was getting so good...so hot and wet.... "Alice you might want to get out of here," he suggested against the skin of my neck.

Alice pretended to gag. "Ew, I'm on it. But you guys did it! You finally had sex! I'm going to tell Jas...per..." She stopped. "No, never mind. But, uh, hurry up. Rose and Emmett are going to be here soon, like any minute." She left the room quickly, but not without giving me a wink, and closed the door.

Edward's lips came back to mine ad started in hot patterns, pressing his tongue around my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved us so he hovered over me, and my legs around his waist pulled half my body up. Are we really going to do this? I thought. Are we really going to have sex all the way?

"Are you...sure?" I mumbled in a pant when he started sucking on my neck hard.

"Depends," he said against my skin. "Do you?"

I thought about that. Did I? Hell yes! Instead of giving an answer I thrust my hips forward in response. He grunted back.

Edward's warm lips pressed against the skin of my neck softly until he reached my collarbone and nibbled. Sucking the skin of my neck made me moan into his hair and throw my head back. Yes, finally.

"Bellllaaaa!" someone shrieked distantly before the sounds of footsteps sounded out of the hall. Was that...Emmett? Oh God!

"Edward!" I squirmed underneath his body, but he didn't bug, only sucked harder. Can you say hickey!? "Before he comes in here..."

"Then the jokes will stop, baby," he murmured. "He can go away and shut up about you, then. It will be good for all of us."

For a moment I considered that as the steps came closer down the hall. Emmett would see Edward and I in bed? And he would accept that and leave me alone for once? Now, as good as it sounds, why didn't I believe it? He would probably make some kind of joke about me losing my virginity or whatever. So, why did it matter? My shirt fell to the floor and I quickly rolled over so I was straddling his waist. Might as well make the best of this as possible, after all. Edward watched me curiously as I ran my hands around his toned, beautiful chest and trailed my mouth along the tight planes. This would definitely be more fun then I'd thought.

As Edward's hands slid up the backs of my bare thighs...I thought I was going to die, as every intention of showing Emmett up left my body and I went for the prize. It was no secret I startled him when I pulled away my underwear, tossing the fabric away, and felt him hard through his sweatpants. Last night was a screw up and I had to make it better for Edward, to make it up to the man I loved.

Pushing down the rim of his pants further I trailed my lips from his collarbone to his hips, far enough that I was almost fully covered by the comforter, and I knew that would be show enough for little – ha ha, no pun intended, he's a big boy – Emmett. But the feel of his smooth skin and the friction of our bodies was too much to bear. His hands gripped the tops of my arms to pull me back to him, and he kissed me vigorously and fiercely, tracing around my lips with his warm tongue. Mmm...His lips moved to my neck as he flipped us over and I pushed off his pants to expose everything, so he copied me by pulling off the shirt. I took the moment to look into his eyes, the beautiful emerald eyes that showed both lust and love with some excitement. I should be ashamed for ever depriving poor Edward of sex – it was so wrong of me!

Just as Edward's hands stroked my sides as he worked further down, his nose and lips lightly skimming my flat stomach as well, I heard a click and knew Emmett was present.

"Oh my God!" he shouted, and as I glanced over I saw him cover his eyes. "Holy fuck, it burns!" he cried in agony. I laughed as he turned on his heel and tried to make a dash for the door. That would teach him! _Once a virgin, always a virgin_ – please!

But as he ran for the door he forgot one thing: His close eyes. Square on the face, he slammed into the white doorframe and screamed out a "fuck", and I could see he fought tears. Always a tough little boy. But despite the fact he got what he deserved I immediately felt horrible. What pushed me to pull on my underwear and the T-shirt form last night was when I caught the glimpse of blood on the doorframe. As I rushed to cover my body, I could hear Edward grunting and dressing himself. He definitely was not impressed with having to stop so close because of Emmett.

"Oh my God, Emmett, are you okay?" I rushed over to him and knelt beside his horizontal body, watching in horror all the blood piling down the sides of his cheeks as he tried to cup the falling liquid with his hand. His eyes rolled into the back of his head slowly but not totally unconscious.

"So much for being funny, huh, Emmett?" Edward joked as he knelt to the other side, flashing my a huge smile. I returned it halfheartedly.

There was a gurgling sound from Emmett's mouth or nose, I wasn't sure. But it didn't sound healthy. Blood smeared the wood floor in tow puddles of chrisom.

"What do we do?" I asked Edward, I mean, he is the one that spends _how_ long at the hospital with Carlisle?

Gently he grabbed Emmett's chin, tilting his head to different angels and inspecting the bloody damage. I didn't know how he could see through all the blood to determine some weird doctor conclusion that I would never understand. I knew Edward wanted to follow in Carlisle's doctor vocation, but I also knew he only had impressive knowledge in broken bones and such. Mostly the only thing Carlisle allowed him to observe upon.

"ER," he said simply. "He definitely broke his nose."

* * *

**Ohh, that would totally suck. Anyway, thank you to everyone who was marked as favourites and alerts. I really appriciate it! Please review with your thoughts!**

**-Mickey**


	3. Your Fault

**Well, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favoured. Enjoy!**

* * *

Missing breakfast, we spent over hour in the ER instead. Luckily there was a free doctor on duty that took care of Emmett right away, confirming the broken nose Edward already diagnosed. I felt very bad like this was my fault, even though it really wasn't.

"How'd he walk into a doorframe?" Jasper laughed.

"Well," Edward said smoothly, "he was trying to walk with his hands over his eyes, then he didn't realize the door has to start somewhere. Emmett being Emmett."

"I really wish I would have seen it," Jasper said with a scowl.

I smiled for a second before returning back to my conversation with the girls. I think Alice was debating some kind of shopping trip, but I was listening to Edward's and Jasper's talk. Apparently it's a secret that we were about to get it on before we were interrupted, so I didn't make the effort to rub this in Rosalie's snotty face.

"I'm hungry," Alice whined after about thirty minutes of waiting passed. "Can't we just leave Emmett and go to breakfast?"

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. Wow, some girlfriend. "Let's just go and then come back for him later. Some of us actually get hungry and need to eat. Now let's go." She stood and grabbed her purse from under the chair. Alice hesitated though it had been her idea. "Are you coming or not, Alice?"

She picked at her cute little pink dress. "Maybe we should wait for Emmett to get fixed up. I mean, it shouldn't be much long, right, Edward?" She turned to look at him.

Edward exhaled and thought for a moment as he stretched his arms. "Yeah, not long now." I smiled slightly up at him.

"Ugh," Rose groaned. "I'm going to, like, pass out."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Good," I muttered.

"Well, whatever," she continued on, even though no one was listening. "But I'm just saying that we all are hungry and Emmett's going to be, like, impaired when he comes out, so let's all just go eat. Just because he's hurt doesn't mean we, like, have to wait for anything."

"Rosalie," I snapped, "just shut up. No one's listening and no one cares, if your hungry go yourself. Just shut the fuck up!" I exhaled. God, was it ever nice to get that off my chest. Edward stifled a laugh and Alice smiled tightly, also containing a laugh. Jasper turned his head away so I didn't know his reaction, but his cheek was upturned and I knew he was at least smiling. I wanted to find it funny too, but I was way too annoyed. Could she not at least _pretend_ to care? And if not, just shut up!?

She smiled cockily. "Well, little virgin, don't speak for everyone in this room. How much do you want to bet that Edward's hungry too, but won't agree to leaving cause it'll upset you?"

That flared my anger, and I scowled at her.

"Actually, Rosalie, I may be hungry-" Edward began with a smile in his voice.

"Ha, see, virginal girl?"

"But its not for food," he added. Edward and I laughed out loud at Rosalie's annoyed and pissed off expression. Our little inside joke.

Alice pouted. "I don't get it."

We laughed again. "It doesn't matter, Alice. Inside joke," I told her. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up closer to his side. Nothing like morning fights, I thought. If only we also got the morning sex, too. But I couldn't dwell on that because eventually we would have sex and hopefully it wouldn't take more than three tries to get the sex right. Whatever, right now Emmett came first.

Wow, he's not even my boyfriend and I care more than Rosalie.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I don't like dirty inside jokes, anyways."

"Ugh," Rosalie huffed. "I'm going to find the doctor." She stomped down the quiet white hall towards the front desk, and leaned over to talk to the receptionist. I just shook my head as it looked like she was arguing almost.

Alice whispered in my ear, "When do you think Emmett will realize that she is not right for him?"

I shrugged, extracting myself form Jasper's and Edward's conversation. "I don't know, but I hope soon. I mean, she's never been this bad and now she's being a total bitch. She really needs to turn the attitude around before I put her in her place." What kind of girlfriend would be putting her selfish needs in front of her injured boyfriend's? Alice and I always agreed that Rosalie was not right for Emmett whatsoever, but right now she was crossing that line she already drew. It just angered me for someone I'd known for, like, forever to be with someone who,..who Alice, Edward, Jasper and I all agreed was a gold-digger. Though that didn't make complete sense, I guess. She _does_ have everything in the world.

"Ohh, I'll help you!" Alice suggested with a giggle. I smiled back at her. She lowered her voice, casted a glance behind me, then whispered, "So did you guys do it last night?"

"Alice," I groaned.

"Tell me!" she squealed. "Did you guys? I did find the lingerie bag on the counter still..."

I exhaled with an eye roll. Was I ready to confess last night's sexual issue? "We did," I said simply. No details were needed and she wouldn't know the aspects.

When I didn't say anything else, Alice sigh-exhaled. "Bella, I want details. I gave you guys the alone time you needed, and I didn't even get any hints or details that it happened last night this morning. What was up with that?" she hissed quietly.

"Well, fine," I muttered, leaning in. "We tried it, lost it, stopped. Okay? We did technically do it, but not really because he felt like he was raping me. The pain was just...unbearable." The memory of last night filled my vision and I shuddered as I recalled that pain. It wasn't as real as it had been at the moment, but it still struck me.

"Oh, yeah." Alice nodded in understanding. "I remember. So, then how 'bout this morning? When you guys kicked me out?"

"Now that brings up the reason-" I began, but my voice melted as Rosalie walked back over.

"Oh. My. God. You will never believe this," she said in that everyone-listens-to-me-whenever-I-talk sort of way. "Apparently he was to get stitches, so its going to be awhile. Now can we go?"

"No," we all hissed in allusion, forcing a groan from her mouth as we all shifted back to our conversations.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I whispered to Alice while Rosalie checked her reflection in a compact mirror. "Not with _that_ around."

She snickered. "Sure, but I won't forget."

Shaking my head, I whispered back, "I don't expect you to."

We spent another hour waiting and listening to Rosalie complain about everything: "it smells in here", "I'm hungry", "oh I hope that's not a zit", "I'm trying this new weight loss program and I've lost six pounds", "there was this commercial and it made, like, no sense at all. Sense when do cows laugh?" Dammit she didn't shut up. If it weren't for Edward whispering to me and giving me little kisses I would have snapped at her. I was also so close to slapping her hard across her prefect face. The words _no one cares_ didn't mean jack-shit to her. And how much I wanted to drill those words into her....

Emmett came down the hall, glaring at me (!?) and holding onto his nose. We all stood at the same time like we'd been called upon and met him halfway down the hall.

"You!" He glared and pointed at Edward and I. "This is all your fault!"

While Edward laughed, my mouth dropped. Uh-oh.

"I broke my nose because of you! It's the most painful thing in the whole world and you guys'll pay one way for another!" He released his hand from his face to show the huge white bandage covered his nose. Some blood was coloring the tissue and it looked sickening and out of place. I mouth dropped further.

"What'd they have to do to it?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Oh," Emmett groaned. "They had to snap the bone band in place and put this thing inside to hold in together, which will have to be taken out later. Then I have thirteen stitches, and this bandage has to be changed throughout the day." He frowned. "And its all their fault."

"Hey, we didn't cover your eyes," Edward teased with a grin, pulling me into his side. I smirked slightly as Emmett's angry expression.

"What did they even do?" Jasper asked.

My insides immediately started thumping wildly with worry. I looked worriedly up at Edward, but he didn't show any apprehension to the question. I gripped his hand around my waist.

"When I walked in they were having sex!" Emmett exclaimed. It was obvious he was not happy with the outcome. "So I covered my eyes and was about to walk out the door when it hit me!"

"Oh, so little virgin Bella's not little virgin Bella anymore?" Rosalie asked mockingly.

Jasper looked at me with a pained expression, and I immediately felt guilty. What had I done? I stared back at him with a lot of worry and regret, while Rosalie, Emmett and Alice pretended not to notice and spoke about the injury. I could feel Edward present with Jasper's and my glower, and he didn't interrupt us because he understood. After all Jasper and Edward had been such good friends sense...well, forever. Just like all of us.

"You guys..." Jasper began sullenly, glaring at Edward. I glanced up at him too, but he didn't faze from a blank mask. "You two had sex?"

I exhaled, my chest sinking in with it. "Yeah."

"Why, Bella?" he asked quietly, almost a whisper. "Why are you two doing that? I mean..." _I'm being a little overprotective, Bella, _I added.

"Jasper, why does it matter?" I asked slowly. "I mean, you and Alice do it too. Rosalie and Emmett do too. Why should we be any different? You can't protect me from boys, Jasper. I understand protecting someone, but I think your taking it a little extreme."

"Don't tell me what I'm doing wrong," he snapped. I instantly took a step back from his pulsing anger and disappointment. For as long as I could remember Jasper protected me from everything – as children, Edward and Emmett also protected me, and the trend kept going for all three of them. Of course I never complained, but the time was finally coming that I didn't want to be babied, that I wanted to take care of things myself without any help. I wanted to be able do something in my life that my brother could not thrust himself into. I enjoyed Edward protecting me more than Jasper.

Jasper tried again, struggling. "I'm just warning you, Bella. That's all."

"Okay," I mumbled, sinking down to a chair. Was I disappointing my brother because I would not sty a virgin? Or was it normal for a brother to be mad when his little sister is having sex with his best friend, also known as her boyfriend? I was definitely disappointing my brother.

"Breakfast time!" Alice sang, breaking my concentration and pulling me from the chair.

* * *

**Thank you to all who read and another thanks to everyone who has Alerted and Favoured. It actually floored me with the amount of people that have!**

**-Mickey**


	4. Third Time's a Charm

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know a lot have loved the others!**

* * *

All through breakfast I didn't usher a word. I kept my eyes down, my mouth shut, and wished the day would just end. I'm not used to the feeling of being a disappointment to anyone but occasionally my parents (they were strict to a tee, and if something wasn't done to perfection, it wasn't done). Jasper being so upset with me was heart-wrenching, and I noticed how unimpressed he was through our breakfast. Suddenly I wasn't hungry at all. While everyone stocked up on eggs, bacon and toast, I stuck to glass of icy water.

Conversations erupted around us between couples and Edward struggled to get my attention.

"Bella, don't feel bad." He rubbed my back gently and soothingly. "Its okay."

"No its not," I whispered. "Jasper's upset with me because of what we've done. I can't be happy knowing that. He's so overprotective!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "He's just a little concerned, that's all. Just being protective of his little sister, like any big brother would do."

I looked over at Jasper reflexively. He did seem a little like he was lacking interest in Alice's ramble, but not completely torn like I felt that he was. Maybe this was being blown out of proportion and he was not upset with me. There was only a small hint of sadness to his eyes and the set of his mouth, but other than that he seemed perfectly at ease. So melodramatic.

"I guess your right," I admitted after a moment.

"Always am," Edward replied gleefully.

"Don't get too full of yourself now." I rolled my eyes. Yes, Edward is _always_ right.

"Too late." He grinned. "My ego is already boosted, baby. All thanks to you."

"Just cause I said you were right?"

He rubbed my thigh and nodded. I just rolled my eyes. Yes, because being right boosts _everyone's_ ego. Sarcasm, gotta love it!

We didn't stay much longer for breakfast, once everyone finished up we headed back for the Cullen's house. It wasn't really the place I wanted to be at the moment because of last night and then this morning. They were not very good memories. I mean, last night was horrible and then this morning was a disaster (and I don't think Emmett will be forgiving me anytime soon). He continued to make snide comments about Edward and me with little sex references added in, which did not, by any means, impress Jasper. Edward soothed me to ignoring it all, but then Alice had a wicked suggestion.

"I say we go swimming by the waterfall!" Naturally, everyone agreed with ease. As I opened my mouth to object because I didn't have my swimsuit, Alice added, "And I have something for you to wear, Bella, don't worry."

"Uh, Alice, no offence or anything," Rosalie said softly but slightly mockingly form Alice's left. "I think she would fit better in one of my swimsuits."

Alice scowled and rolled her eyes. "How much you want bet I can get her in one of mine?"

"My next pay check." Rose held out her hand to Alice.

"That's not fair! You don't even work!"

"Ugh, next breakfast, okay?"

Alice shook her hand with a devilish smile. I shivered. Oh my damn, this would not be good, I could count on that. I ignored them as they both contemplated bathing suits back and forth and when we stopped at the Cullen's Edward popped we down from the Jeep, followed by Alice and Rose. As we were making our way into the house, my cell phone rang. While Alice motioned me upstairs and everyone went their separate ways to get ready, Edward stayed with me.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

"Oh, hey, Mom. Where are you guys?" I asked in an upbeat tone.

She grunted into the phone, but it was at what I said, I knew it. "Apparently, we will be staying the night tonight, and coming home tomorrow afternoon. Esme wants to do some shopping and such."

"Oh." I hoped I didn't sound so happy. "Okay. Do you want me to come pick you and Dad up at the airport or are you getting a ride with Esme and Carlisle?"

"Ugh, Bella, please," my mom snorted into the phone. "I don't need your help, now honestly I can take care of myself. By the way I hope you cleaned up the house like I asked you to. All the rooms cleaned and dusted, dishes away. I expect it to all be done. Got it?" she asked sternly.

I took in a sharp breath of air. "You didn't ask me to do those things," I said.

"It's common sense, Isabella. It all better be done or there will be serious consequences."

Another sharp breath. "That will take hours, Mom. I can't get it done. You should have told me earlier."

Her voice turned sharp and firm, almost bringing me to tears. I turned from Edward. "I do not have to baby you. I should not have to hold your hand, do you hear me! Get it all done, young lady. Goodbye." The line went dead. My breathing was ragged and I closed my eyes to keep from crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked softly after a moment. "What did she say?"

I took a moment to answer. "I-I can't go swimming. Apparently, I have to clean the house up and down by tomorrow afternoon or 'there will be serious consequences' she said."

Before Edward could respond, Alice's voice yelled down to me.

"Bella, I have a swimsuit for you! Get your ass up here!" I just shook my head. I had hours of work ahead of me, I couldn't go swimming. Time being tight, I couldn't waste it by having fun with friends. I sighed and said, "I'll be right back. It definitely won't take long."I made my way up the stairs to Alice's room.

She grinned at me as I sulked past her and sat on her neatly made bed. I frowned as she held up a bikini.

"What's wrong?" She scowled. "Don't you like it? I mean, I have more but this will _really_ get Edward going and it should fit."

"No, Alice, its not that." I exhaled, fighting back the tears my mother easily brought to me. "I can't go. I have to go home and clean...and it'll take awhile. It has to be done by tomorrow afternoon. That's when everyone's coming home." My voice fainted with the disappointment.

Her mouth gaped. "I thought they were coming home tonight?"

I shook my head. "Tomorrow. Your mom wants to shop."

"But...why do you have to clean the house?" she tried.

"My mother suddenly decided that she wants to house cleaned top to bottom. I can't get it done if we go swimming."

Alice pondered this with a thoughtful look as she sat down beside me. I knew I felt just as upset and my voice had proved this easily. My mother...she always seemed to be unhappy with me, even when I did everything perfectly and then some. Its like she never wanted me to begin with.

"Here go put this on." Alice brought me back from my thoughts as she tossed the swimsuit at me. "Let me think."

"But Alice-"

"Just do it." She directed to the door, pushing my back forward. I stumbled out before she shut the door. I couldn't remember the last time she'd taken 'no' for an answer, or when she didn't have the 'my way or the highway' attitude. To be honest, no matter how much that may get on my nerves, I wouldn't have it any other way. I stumbled out into the hall, getting a single glance of Alice in the thinking position. I still knew if I did go for a dip in the indoor pool that I couldn't be long. I hated it so much.

As I made my way to the bathroom down the hall, something grabbed my wrist. I yelped and turned quickly to see Edward standing behind me.

"Does that mean your coming?" he asked curiously, eyeing the very little material in my hand.

I shook my head with a heavy exhale. "I don't know, really. Alice told me to change while she thinks of some dumbass plan."

"A plan so you can swim and then clean?"

"Uh-huh," I mumbled. "But it won't work, now that's a known fact."

"Have faith in her," Edward murmured in my ear. "She only wants to help you and make you feel better, just like I do, love. So what can I do to make you feel better? Help you clean? Help you fit into this sexy little piece? Either one I'll do happily." He took the little fabric in my hand and held it up like he was imagining me in it.

"Stop it," I hissed, grabbing the little swimsuit back from Edward and stormed down the hallway to his room, and into the bathroom. I felt a lot of anger toward him though he did nothing, and that was obvious. The sad thing was that I wanted to be close to Edward but my mother was upsetting me too much for that it happen. No, scratch that – I didn't want to be close to him; I wanted to be intimate with him. After last night we totally deserved to finally be completely intimate.

I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, immediately tearing off my clothes and tossing them to the side. Easily said, I was pissed. This would only waste my time in doing my chores back at home. I did consider putting my clothes back on and telling Alice there was no plan and I'm going home. But I didn't, and slipped into the bottoms. Before putting the top on I looked in the mirror to see. The bottoms hot low, very low, and tied at the sides, which also could not be good. One wrong move in these super tight and low and I would be very sorry. I slowly tied up the top that was thankfully a halter with a band underneath, and examined it.

The bikini was all white and the bottoms tied at the sides below my hips, too low. The top was so – no, too tight that I had a big cleavage line, and I didn't like it. Needless to say, I was showing too much skin and way self-conscious about it. I tried pushing my boobs apart or maybe down, but they only stuck up and together.

Does Alice realize we are not the same size? It was revealing enough that Jasper would be pissed, Edward would be wooded, and Alice would lose the bet.

Ugh, I groaned. I was embarrassed about having to face Edward like this. What do I have to lose? I thought aimlessly. With a sigh I stomped back out to his bedroom and stood before him.

Edward's eyes were wide as he sat up from laying on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge. I scowled at him to show how unhappy I was.

It took him a moment to speak. "Uh, Bella, you look..." He was speechless.

"That's it, I'm changing!" I decided, throwing my hands up in frustration. As I was about to storm back to the bathroom, he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't move.

"You look hot," he said softly, pulling my between his legs and running his hands up and down my sides. It rose goose bumps. I exhaled, closing my eyes.

"I want to cry," I admitted flatly, watching as his nose skimmed my elongated stomach. "I really do."

He looked up confusedly, his luscious eyes scanning my face. "Because of your mom?" he whispered softly, his breath brushing my skin. He rested his chin on my stomach while looking up at me. I nodded stiffly, running my fingers through his silky hair. "You can't let her get to you." I shrugged and turned my head away. "You didn't let me help you with this little bikini, and you know I really would have loved to help."

"I'm sure," I mumbled.

"How about I make you feel better?" He quirked an eyebrow at me. "If you will let me?"

My heart rate sped. "What did you have in mind?" I asked indifferently.

His finger hooked in the right side of my bottoms. "You won't need these," he whispered huskily.

"Hmm." I tugged the drawstring of his black swim trunks until it came loose. "And then you won't be needing these. Correct?"

"Very correct. And this is so not needed either." He reached behind me head, his fingers gently brushing my skin and grasping the tie around my neck. "Actually, this is forbidden. You could get in a lot of trouble if you keep this on much longer." Pinching the material in his fingers, Edward pulled it one of the sides and I felt the material slipping cold from my covered chest. Slowly I gripped the sides of the band under my breasts I pulled it over my head, tossing it to the side.

Telling Edward to slip to the center of his big bed, I crawled up over his legs so I hovered over his body. Softly I placed a kiss on his flat tones chest, working my way up to his lusciously awaiting lips and starting a hot and heavy kiss there. His hands gripped the backs of my thighs, pulling them closer, his tongue pushed into my mouth and tangled around mine. Edward then brought my tongue into his mouth and sucked so hard on it that I felt a tingle all the way up my spine to my shoulders.

"Oh, no! Not again! This is not going to happen all over again! Do you two frisky fuckers hear me!?

Edward and I both sat up at the sat time and I cuddled into his body to cover myself up. He turned me so I wasn't facing the door.

"Emmett, go away!" Edward snapped. I could feel the words as he said them shake through his body.

"Aren't you guys coming swimming?" Emmett demanded, his voice still too high.

"Go without us," I said matter-of-factly. "We'll be right down, but don't hold your breath." I glanced behind me to see Emmett turn for the door and slowly walk over the threshold, watching the doorframe with big eyes. There was a distant shout that sounded like Alice asking if we were coming.

I hated Emmett's response.

"Well seeing as Bella can't keep her boobs in the bikini top and Edward can't keep his dick in his pants, we will going ourselves."

My glare turned pointedly at Edward in frustration. "Can you close the door?" I asked sweetly.

Edward rolled his eyes, but released me and stood from the bed. As the door was almost closed it flung back open. Alice marched in in a blue and white polka dot string bikini.

Pulling my knees up to my chest I asked, "Alice, can't you just leave us alone?"

"Oh, you guys can have your fun in a moment. Does the swimsuit fit?" she demanded eagerly, bouncing on her toes.

"Like a glove," Edward said quickly, trying to shove her out the door. She groaned with an eye roll.

"Well it must if Edward wants me outta here so fast." She smiled suggestively at me. "Come down when your ready. Have fu-uh-nnn!" She giggled as Edward gave her one more forceful shove out the door, closing it behind her and locked it.

"I hate them both," I decided as Edward came back to me. "By the way I'm still glad your bedroom door locks." We continued where we left off, but this time I could actually feel his obviously arousal hard against my bare thigh. I pulled away for air and sat straddling his waist while he looked at me adoringly.

With one hand he pulled the strings on the right hip and then the ones on the left. I discarded them quickly, and I was completely naked in front of him. He seemed to be raking over my body with his eyes. I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would because I was fine with being naked in front of Edward. Perfectly fine and natural, almost like breathing. Like he made the decision right then and there, Edward suddenly started shimmying out of his swim trunks and I happily helped. And yes, he was very aroused.

So fast I barely knew what happened, he flipped us so he was hovering my body. With his eyes glued to mine he slowly placed his lips on my collarbone and moved down to my right breast, wrapping his lips around it and sucking. My back arched all on its own, trusting my chest forward and into his mouth, a moan escaping my lips. After palming my left and sucking the left, he switched it up, but this time my hips started bucking up to him. God, I needed him so bad. The throbbing was painful, unbelievably burning and hurting.

"Edward," I moaned. "Now!"

A smile formed on his lips, which I felt around my left nipple. "Impatient?" he asked, kissing his lips back up my body so we became face to face.

"Horny," I breathed in a pant. "Its called horny."

"Are you ready?" Edward had a special twinkle in his eyes as he positioned himself at my entrance, and my legs locked around his waist.

The response was a rough hip buck, where his tip met to my clit. Without another second of hesitation he pushed into me forcefully. My mouth fell slack to a big 'O' and my head threw back, feeling how fulfilling his cock was inside me. My stomach felt tight already though I knew my orgasm was not too close. Together in one, our hips met and my breasts rubbed against his chest, friction being caused on every surface of our skin.

"Ugh, Edward...oh, baby, don't stop...h-hard-er!"

His lips latched onto my neck, and the combination between the intense penetration and the sucking sent me over the teetering edge in seconds. The tightening in my stomach stopped and I was filled the overwhelming bliss and ecstasy, my body falling limper. Sense Edward had yet to feel the beautiful feeling of release I flipped us over and placed myself over his erection, rolling my hips over him. Honestly, as my one coherent thought through this sex, I had never felt so loved. Through his panting, Edward constantly told me he loved me, and no one had ever..._shown _me the love they felt for me. That was motivation enough it have me ride his harder.

"Oh, Bella!" he groaned as he gripped my hips, forcing me to go even faster. I could feel the sweat on my forehead beading and dripping down the sides of my face like this was a hard ass workout, and to prove this a few drops feel on Edward's flat and sculpted chest.

It didn't take long before he reached his orgasm at the same time I got my second one, and we rode out the hot, intensive waves of the highs. I collapsed over his chest and we were both panting pretty heavily, his calming before mine did. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much." He kissed my hair while running his hands up and down my back.

"Mmm, I love you, too." I kissed his jaw line lightly.

He sighed, the movement sending me up with his chest. "With great reluctance, I ask: shall we head down to the pool?"

I sighed and groaned. That was like asking: _Hey, let's pass up a prefect sex time to go swimming...and there will be others there so we can't even fuck there!_ What'd you think my answer would be? (Before guessing starts, just thought I'd add that we have to choice but to go).

"And with great reluctance, I answer yes."

* * *

**Ta Da! I've meant to get this out for a day now, and while I was doing research for my book I decided I might as well upload. Please review! (I have enjoyed the reviews I've gotten so far, but I want more!)**

**-Mickey**


	5. Pool Fun

**Well, I know a lot of people are waiting for this and I am so so so so so so so so sorry for the long time frame. I know how hard it is to wait! **_**Cough, **_**The Training School, **_**cough, **_**A Love That Lasts, **_**cough. **_**Ohh, looks like I have a bad cold. (PS. Totally check out those stories, you'll so regret it if you don't. Under my favs.) Enjoy and review!! I know you love this story!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

"Well, if it ain't the horny bein's!" Emmett shouted in a hillbilly accent, laughing at himself. I rolled my eyes because I knew it could be worse. So much worse. We just entered the pool area and Jasper was bluntly ignoring me already while he pulled Alice around on a floating duck, and Rosalie was sitting on the edge with her perfect legs dangling in. Emmett was trying (key word) to do a handstand.

"Whatever," I yelled back, the sound bouncing off every wall. "Your just jealous!"

Emmett pretended to look a Rosalie expectantly, but shifted his eyes back to us and laughed. "Hey, I don't want to fuck Edward!"

"Ugh, I didn't mean it like that," I groaned. "And yes, you do want to, but you won't get the chance!" Edward and I slowly stepped down the rough white stairs, hand in hand. I could tell, from a quick side look, he was trying to fight a smile and laugh.

"Oh? Is little Eddie taken up?" Emmett teased, splashing the slightly warm water at us.

"Of course he is, you dimwit!" I slapped more back, catching him in the face. He blinked rapidly, looking like he was the first man to ever see the sun. Idiot.

"Ohh!" he cooed. "Looks like da sex has bumped up da ego!" He roared at his poor impression of a rapper's vocabulary. To hide my embarrassment I just rolled my eyes. Edward and I descended deeper into the chilly water, Emmett finally silencing himself. Jasper and Alice still didn't say a thing to me and I didn't know why Alice hadn't said anything, but I knew Jasper was just disappointed. So, then, I was right!

Edward wrapped his arms around me when I couldn't touch anymore and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He whispered in my ear, "He's an idiot."

I shook my head. "No, he's worse than an idiot. Something just beyond words." I kissed his nose quickly.

"So, has sex bumped up _da_ ego?" Edward teased, running his hand lower down my back with a wicked grin.

With a blush I hid my face in his shoulder. "Maybe," I admitted slowly, my cheeks bushing harder.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "And would you want to do it again? Or should I already know the answer?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." I laughed, throwing my head back. "Of course I do. I would right now, if I didn't know that would earn more disappointment from Jasper and more sexual jokes from Emmett. I mean, seriously! He will never stop until he has embarrassed me enough."

Edward seemed to consider this. Knowing him was enjoying the idea of having sex again, because I knew I was. But I couldn't help but feel even slightly bad. After all these years, we finally did it. Finally. God only knows how long Edward _needed_ this to happen and how long he'd been suffering under these needs. Maybe it should have happened earlier because we have known each other for, like, forever, so why did I wait so long for this? Most people don't. Who knew how long Edward too care of _it..._

"That's good, because I do," Edward murmured in my ear. His hand moved down my back slowly, making its way to the tight bathing suit bottoms and tugged on the sides of the material. "This is the sexiest bikini I have ever seen in my life." His hand caressed the back of my tight and slipped under the tight white fabric.

"Edward!" I hissed. "Stop it, not here!" I cast a worried glance around the pool room, but no one was looking at us. The couples were all off with their others laughing and talking and touching. But he didn't stop, in fact he gently massaged the upper back of my thigh and slipped it further up so he was touching my ass. I hated to admit that this actually felt _soooo_ good, I wanted to die. I bit my lip as I shifted up and wrapped my legs further up his waist, trying not to throw my head back and moan. "Okay," I quickly said. "Stop it, Edward. Not with Jasper right there."

He exhaled in sadness. "Fine." But he didn't stop with touching me down south. The only thing that did stop him was when Alice called over to us.

"Now, now, you two. Watch it. We don't need any of that in here." Laughs echoed around the room.

I just rolled my eyes as Edward started to kiss my neck lightly and his hand explored newly charted territory. Again the attention shifted from us and he pressed his hand closer to my core. Oh, he was in for it.

I leaned into his ear. "You better stop right now, or you will be so sorry," I breathed seductively. After our real first time he's already enticing me into another. Horn-dog.

He raised his eyebrows at me just as seductively. "And how will I be sorry?"

Again I leaned into his ear. "You will see," I purred, dragging my hand down his chest and to his swim trunks. "Something, and you will be sorry." Before I could press my hand down further Edward grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. I groaned. "Edward, why would you do that? You know just as much as I do that you want it. Bad."

"Probably not a good idea here though," he said quietly.

I just rolled my eyes. For about an hour or two later we swan around and talked, and at one point played a few water games. We did try Marko Polo at one point but the guys just got perverted with the game. Well, mostly Edward actually. He would come up behind me and try yanking off my my bikini bottoms or top, or try "getting at me" from behind. No one actually noticed this though: they were too busy with swimming away and screaming. Needless to say, it was a blast. Having fun with these people, the friends I'd had for forever, never got old and seemed to get better with time. Like five years ago it wouldn't have been as fun.

Even to me it was surprising I could get along so well with my own brother. Sure, Jasper pissed me off on a regular basis because he was my brother, but sometimes he could be like a best friend. Maybe he was realizing that best friend are always proud of each no matter what and the feelings from earlier – from Edward's and my little sexual activity – had melted within seconds. Jasper probably realized that he had nothing to be worried about and forgot it all. That made me so happy.

And excited for being alone with Edward for tonight, the last night to ourselves before our parents returned from the abandonment.

For a fact I knew if I was alone with him for five seconds, I wouldn't be able to control to burn and rage and need...so I was worried when everyone started to file out. Alice said she had things to get ready and Jasper was helping her; Rosalie's and Emmett's story wasn't as...sensible. They apparently had something to take care of while they giggled through the words and couldn't keep their hands from each other. Well, that was obvious. The worst part? They were going to our house...Yuck! But I still felt like I was missing something, like I wasn't being included. But it couldn't be anything too big if Edward was staying here, with me.

"And they're gone," Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't even think about it," I warned, knowing fair well what he was doing. I may have only had sex once but I knew I didn't like it kinky.

He laughed. "I wasn't." I snorted. "Okay, maybe I was, but, Bella! Common, do I really have to say it?" No, his hand did the talking as it slipped in the front of the tight bottoms, cupping the inside.

Suppressing the moan that was teetering on my tongue I said, "Stop it, Edward. Do I look like someone who would have sex in a pool?"

For a moment he considered that, still pressing his lips around the base of my throat from behind but not making any moves to explore where his hand was resting. "Hmm, I guess not. But all I have to do is get you wanting it and then you'll gladly take it all." I didn't like how sure he sounded of this. As I tried to pull away he pressed his fingers into my top folds and sent pleasure-pain through me, and I stopped. Edward's finger moved down slowly until he found my clit and slowly rubbed. It sent a weird shock straight to my core. There was no way – no _way_ I was going to get it on in a pool! None! Gripping his wrist I pulled it out, annoying to need for a release.

"That is not going to happen," I told him firmly, surprising even me how angry I sounded. "Not here."

Edward's face fell slightly. "Bella, it's the whole reason everyone left. For us. Now would you want to ruin that?"

"Yes," I said truthfully. I wasn't that kind of person, no doubt. There was something just...dirty about getting it on (and off) in the pool. But the one thing that Edward could count on was the fact this would be the only time I would ever deny him the sex he wants. And that's a promise.

**And there you have it. A guarantee for **_**a lot**_** of sexual encounters! Now, that has to make y'all happy!**

**Now I want to say it now, before I totally forget and anyone gets mad at me...;) Well, I am so so so so so so so so sorry in advance. Currently I am hard at work with three – **_**three!**_** – novels, so I am so so so so so so so so sorry if I get anything mixed up. Names, places, times, characters...So sorry. Oh and for how long it may take to get these things out...it is also school time so...I got reluctantly. Just thought I'd add that! Just please bear with me through these hard months! I need your support!!!!!!!**

**So sorry about the crappy chapter, by the way. I don't like it, because I'm kind of running out of any time to really focus on anything. Plus this is really short. Damn writer's block. Hopefully next will be longer...Be patient! You may just have to settle for very small chaps.**

**BTW. I probably should have made it clear that Edward was, in fact, a virgin at the beginning. I'm sorry if I confused anyone. That was a little slipup! Forgive me! **

**-Mickey 3**


	6. Possible Pregnancy

**

* * *

**

Finally I get this chapter out. I'm taking this whole weekend as a F.F.W. -- Fan Fiction Weekend. Maybe even the whole week, who knows. Anway, enjoy!

* * *

Nervously I pace around my room. My parents were due back any second now, why not be nervous? Apparently the business Rose and Emmett had to tend to was helping the business Alice and Jasper had to tend to, which was cleaning the house. Even on my standards they're job was fabulous and flawless. But I was still so on edge, would they know I didn't do it? My parents were precise people and they seemed to know everything, which shook me to the bone. Did that mean they'd know Edward and I finally lost it to each other? Would they know we christened our new sex lives over ten times?

Oh, who was I kidding, of course they would know! Even after the million times I ran through brush through my hair or scrubbed my body down, it didn't work. I still felt like I reeked (obviously in a good way though) sex. But I didn't have any more time.

The front door slammed and voices rose rapidly. I recognized my mom's knowing and matter-of-fact tone, mixed with Jasper's questions and my father's gruffer tone. It was my time for the entrance, my time to act like nothing happened. I exhaled, nearly hyperventilating rapidly, before turning off my light to face the music.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," I said as cheerfully as is possible. "How was your trip?"

"It wasn't much of a trip," my mom said firmly. "The only trip part was the shopping Esme and I did." She looked pointedly at the colourful bags at her feet.

I shrugged. "So you didn't have fun?" I checked.

My mom pushed past me while my dad gave me a kiss and headed upstairs with a bunch of bags. I followed her to the kitchen, readying myself for her inspection. She liked to be thorough and tough. Not tough-love, just though. Rude and commanding. I had to prepare for this. "Well, it was fine I guess," she dismissed the whole conversation before looking around the house. "I must say, Bella, you did a pretty good job. It could be better though. I mean, the vacuum marks on the carpet are poor. Have I taught you anything?" She wrinkled her nose as she opened the garbage and peeked in. "Oh my God, Bella. You didn't change the garbage." She sounded so disgusted. "You should know better. Ugh, God." She shook her head and her voice laced with annoyance and anger. "Go to your room, Bella. We'll call you down when we're going out for supper."

"We're going out for supper?" I asked, shocked, ignoring the fact I was probably grounded for not changing the garbage.

"Yes." She nodded. "Why, do you have a problem with that?" she asked icily, eyes narrowing at me like sometime was written on my forehead.

"Uh, no. Not at all," I stuttered.

"Good. Now to your room now," Mom hissed, waving me off with her hand. Immediately, she struck up a kind and sweet motherly conversation with Jasper. That was my mother. I wondered at times if she like hated me for a reason that I didn't know, or if she just liked Jasper better. Probably the last one.

Then my stomach churned at the next possibility. Did she hate me because of what she may know that happened between Edward and I? That was very unsettling, but I still headed upstairs as I was told. I do think my mom hated me because she made it seem that way with whatever she said. Once in my room I crashed on the bed after locking the door. The last thing I wanted were some unwanted visitors.

The worst part was the my mom never used to be like this. I mean, of course she occasionally had her stern and firm ways, but nothing like what she'd shown me through my teenage years. Never did he show this side of her in front of the Cullens, so I was always happy to go there where I wouldn't have to hear it. As much as I did love her, I wished she would go away. Sometimes I wondered if my life would be different without her, would I be happier? Would I actually have a chance in life if she wasn't my mother? I mean, who gets pissed over an unchanged garbage? As I said my mom is very strict, but the worst part was the fact she only acted like this in front of me. Never when we were around the Cullens, occasionally around Jasper and my dad. I think I was the least liked in the family.

Without further delay I picked up the cell phone on my bedside table and dialled the extremely familiar number.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella?"

My heart melted into my stomach. "Hey," I said quietly and sullen.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked softly. That – his gentle way of speaking when he knew I was not having a good day – made me realize I had tears in my eyes.

I sniffed, which pretty much gave it away. "My mom," I replied hoarsely, buying my face in my pillow. "She's mad at me for not changing to garbage." And to my surprise Edward laughed. I scowled. "Its not funny! I might be grounded."

"I'm sorry, but who gets mad over that?" Edward laughed again and I heard him shuffle something.

Then as I got an idea I said, "What are you doing right now?"

"Uh, sitting here and watching TV," he said slowly and skeptically. "Why?"

Even though he couldn't see me I shrugged. "I'm about to be put through the torture of a family dinner out," I grumbled. A family dinner was usually bad enough, but one in public was bound to be worse. Most dinners ended in big arguments, cursing and yelling. My mom had to love starting things like that because she always got everyone fired up. I couldn't even picture it in a public place where everyone would see our family issues.

There was a smile in Edward's voice when he spoke. "I know."

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my face. "How do you know?" I asked skeptically.

"Because my family's going too."

This immediately brightened my mood. "Really?" I almost squealed with excitement. I hadn't gotten to see Edward in hours now, and that was just too long.

"I'm serious." The smile was growing. "We're all going to be there."

Before I could gush like a child how excited I was to see him my mom yelled from downstairs. "Bella, we're leaving in a few minutes. Get ready!" It was possible I would have yelled back I didn't want to go and sulked into my bed, but now that I knew Edward – oh, and his family – was going to be there, I wouldn't be so sad. After last weekend there I was no way he would not brighten my mood.

"I have to go, but I'll see you soon." I bit my lip to hold back the squeal of excitement. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." I felt lost when we hung up, but I had to get ready.

I slipped into a clingy dark navy dress made of soft cotton – an Alice item – and a pair of knee-high black heeled boots. Quickly I fluffed my hair up as my dad called to me this time – in away sweeter voice then my mother had – and applied a little mascara and lip gloss. Just as I about to finish Jasper walked in my door (I had unlocked it while getting ready).

"Uh, knock," I snapped matter-of-factly.

"Sorry," he apologized with a shrug. "Uh, I have to talk to you."

My eyes shifted from the boot I was fixing to his face. He looked worried and his voice sounded the part too. "Jasper, what's wrong?" I eyes widened and the hand dropped. Oh God, this couldn't be good. "Is everything okay?"

He looked away, biting his lip. "I think Alice is pregnant."

"What?!" I shrieked, jumping up from my bed. "Are you sure?" Alice? Pregnant? Oh my God! "Jasper, answer me!"

"I don't know," he practically whined. "She thinks she is, but we're not sure." I could tell he was devastated and very worried.

A gasp escaped my mouth. Was that why he didn't want me having sex with Edward, because of Alice possibly being pregnant? She hadn't acted any different. Oh my God, what would our parents think? What are they going to think? It's a freaking baby! I looked at Jasper's sullen face. He didn't look like a father by an means. If he wanted me to be careful, why weren't they? I could never fathom that happening to me, so in a way I was happy Jasper gave me a warning, but now they could be having a baby!

"What are you going to do?" I whispered, sitting on bed beside him.

"Alice said she was going to do a pregnancy test and tell me tonight," he mumbled, his face falling into his hands. "How could we be so careless?"

"Its called a condom," I laughed halfheartedly.

Jasper cracked a smile. "Yeah, I'll remember that." He looked at the open door. "There's only one way to figure this out."

I exhaled, keeping my inner raging emotions inside. "I know. Let's go and see if your going to be a daddy."

I was just glad this was not happening to me.

* * *

**Ohh, now who was expecting that? I know I wasn't, but it just came to me so I thought I'd roll with it. Thank you to all people that have added this story to Favs and Alerts (there have been a lot!) Thanks to over-one thousand hits I have had on this story alone. It makes me so excited! Review!**

**-Mickey!**


	7. Negative

**I am loving the reviews I have gotten on this -- totally awesome! Thank you to all the readers. My goal is to have visitors every single day and hits every single day! So far its goin' awesome!**

**Keep reviewing!**

* * *

BPOV

The only reason I was so excited to go out for dinner with my parents was because I would get to see Edward yet again. Call me obsessed, but I couldn't breathe on my own without him, without hearing his voice. The whole ride there was silent and I held Jasper's hand in the backseat because I could feel how worried he was. Hell, I was worried, too. What would the reactions be if Alice is pregnant? Oh God, I couldn't even guess what everyone would say.

Pulling up to the restaurant I saw everyone standing outside. Edward looked so gorgeous in his jeans and white button-up rolled to his elbows. My breath caught for a moment before Jasper squeezed my hand and grabbed my attention. Rosalie and Emmett were talking by the door, and knowing Emmett, he was probably starving and impatient. Esme and Carlisle were also talking while Alice paced. Yes, she definitely had some news for us. As my parents pulled up Jasper and I scrambled to get out of the car, nearly pushing and shoving each other to get to Alice first. She started across the parking lot with Edward close behind her.

While our parents calmly walked across the parking lot to Esme and Carlisle, Edward said something to my mother and she nodded. I guessed he told them to go ahead because she said something to Edward's parents and they glanced to us then filed into the door. Emmett and Rosalie followed like they didn't notice us.

I nearly jogged over to Alice before Jasper and grabbed her shoulders. Edward stood back and Jasper stood beside him.

"What's the verdict?" I demanded impatiently.

Alice smiled at me, her normal self. "Its okay. I'm not."

"Oh, thank God!" Jasper breathed, pacing with relief. Edward just looked confused, but I would fill him in later. I hugged Alice tightly.

"It was false?" I asked in her ear. I felt her nod against my neck. "That's good. I was so worried."

She nodded, but I couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed. That worried me. She extracted herself from the hug and grabbed Jasper's hand, without another word left. I stared after them in confusion. It wasn't like her to break up a hug. I ignored what that could mean. Jasper shot me a confused and apologetic look over his shoulder and shrugged before Alice yanked him into the restaurant.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke into my thoughts. "Bella, what's going on?"

I cast a glance to him. "Didn't you hear her? Nothing's wrong." I sighed after them.

"Well, what was going on?" he pressed.

"Alice thought she was pregnant," I mumbled matter-of-factly.

Edward's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped.

"Calm down," I said. "She's not." He let out a large breath, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest.

"That's why I think you should get on the Pill," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up from snuggling in his chest to meet his eyes. Did he mean like birth control? Like to be safe for when we have more sex? I stared for a moment to collect my thoughts and words. He added in an explanation when words wouldn't come. "Bella, I don't want that to happen to us. I just think we'd be safer if you were on the Pill." He shrugged though I knew he really wanted me to.

My words struggling up my throat. "Edward, it won't happen. I promise and I know. Okay? Nothing like that will happen to us. We're smarter than those horny kids. We have nothing to worry about, okay? I swear to it." He nodded, but I knew he didn't really believe much of what I said. Nevertheless I pulled him toward the restaurant before he could make another insane comment. I knew my body well enough that that would never happen to us. Ever.

Our families sat near the back of the restaurant, talking rapidly to each other. For once my mom didn't look like a devil and everyone seemed included in the conversation. I just didn't want to be. I didn't want to be here, suffering like this while my mom put on the perfect face and perfect white lies. I envied her for her easy lies, glaring as Edward pulled me down into a chair beside him and Alice. The kids were put at one booth while the parents were two over, deep in conversation.

As Edward melted into a conversation with Jasper I turned to Alice. "Hey, Ali, are you okay?"

She looked up from mixing the ice cubes in her iced tea with a straw. "Yeah, I guess." She smiled weakly, casting a glance around the booth.

I leaned in. "Alice," I whispered, "what's really wrong?" I saw the hesitation on her face, like she didn't know how to say it or what to say. "You can tell me." I cupped my hand over hers that was resting on the tabletop.

"Bella-" She stopped, pursing her lips. "I was just really worked up in case it was positive, and now I just feel weak because of how much strength I put into the thought. I'm just glad its negative. I would have died if it wasn't." She shuddered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I laughed quietly. "But its okay, Alice. Just be safer." She nodded in agreement, but before she could say anything Emmett broke in.

"So, Bella, are you missing little Eddie in bed with you? he asked with a laugh. Actually, everyone laughed, but me. Edward smiled reassuringly at me and squeezed my knee under the table.

Forcing a smile I shot back, "Actually, Emmett, he's no _little_ Eddie." I side-glanced at him and smiled seductively. "He's a _big_ Eddie." The hand on my knee moved up, skinning my skin so lightly it rose goose bumps, and up on my mid-thigh. I bit my lip to hold back the laugh that was bubbling in my throat. But Emmett was right. I did miss Edward in bed with me, and not just in a sexual way. I missed him being close and being the close friend I could always count on and trust.

"Ew!" Alice squealed. "That's disgusting." I smiled down at her, thinking about she was probably thinking as well.

The conversations went easily as we ordered our food and, when are parents weren't looking, ordered alcoholic beverages and faked our ages. Apparently we really do look older than we thought we did. Alice seemed oddly quiet through the meal, even when we spoke to her she seemed out of sorts. She really must have been worked up about possibly being pregnant and was trying to get over it. My heart immediately went out to her. But shouldn't she be happy about not having a baby? I know I would be. Through our lovely dinner Edward's hand started to move up dangerously high and I continued to push it down with my hand inconspicuously.

Edward's fingers skimmed along the skin of my upper thigh lightly while I was eating and listening to a story Emmett was telling, and as I reached under the table to pry his hand from my skin for good, Edward traced his index finger along my panties, underneath my dress. I sharply took in air as I cast a glance at him. Effortlessly he kept up a little innocent and intrigued look while I sat there stunned and his hand explored. I didn't – couldn't make myself get him to stop. It felt so good. I couldn't even drag the sense into myself that we were supposed to be eating at the table, not touching each other. Suddenly his breath was at my ear. "Excuse yourself."

I looked up at him confused, trying to read his eyes. Oh, he had something in them alright. Edward turned to the group and said, "I'll be right back." No one said anything, only nodded and resumed more conversations. As Edward winked at me I shivered as he disappeared through the front doors. Unnoticeably I glanced over at our parents. They were talking in what looked to be expressive details because of the hand gestures. Nothing to worry about. Watching each face I slowly slid across the seat to the outside and quietly moved from the table. No one noticed – they were all absorbed in the conversation on finale of _Heroes_. So I quickly followed the invisible path Edward had made, to the front door and pushed it open, thinking about what a little..._guy_ he'd become. After that night he picked up on sexual references and little dirty talk from that whole one and a half days he had me to himself.

Slipping through the doors and walking out into the warm and cool breeze, I took one glance backwards. Naturally a few people glanced back, but Emmett was also looking with a teasing glint in his eyes. With a wink he turned back to Rosalie and I stuck my tongue out at him, even if he didn't see it Emmett deserved it.

As the door smoothly and silently closed behind me my wrist was gripped, forcing a squeak from me.

"Edward," I breathed with a slight eye roll. "What was with that?"

He laughed with his own eye roll. "Come with me," Edward murmured, the most devilish smile smile on his face. He started pulling me around the back of the restaurant where trees lined one side in isolation, but was completely vacant. Edward pulled me further down the back wall, out of view before he pinned me up against the bricks. Immediately his lips found mine in an fast, hard kiss. I didn't even mind where we were, because all that mattered was Edward, me, and our raging hormones.

"Mmm..." I moaned into his silky hair as he trailed kisses along my jaw. Using the leverage of the wall I pushed myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured onto my skin, hands exploring around my backside. I could feel them brush my panties and my inner thighs.

"I love you, too." I pulled his lips back to mine, pushing my tongue wildly into his warm mouth. I loved the feeling of this, having a part of me right inside of him a less R rated way. After a few minutes of mad making out I unwrapped my legs from him and pulled on the zipper of his pants. "A little something," I breathed, as Edward's hands probed the waist band of my panties and pushed them down. The draft was like nothing.

Re-latching my legs around him, Edward shoved into me. My eyes closed and I threw my head back in pleasure.

How many times had I dreamt about being back to intimate with Edward? With our parents being back was a guarantee of no _us_ time. It would be hard and we would have to sneak around almost. The last thing I wanted was for my parents to find out, because after not cleaning out the garbage and getting what I guessed to be grounded, finding out Edward and I were having sex would be no plus. I didn't want to be in trouble with my parents even more (though the only time I'd spoken with my father was when we were driving to the restaurant in the car).

My back was rubbing against the sharp bricks quite painfully and I knew my dress would be so ruined (not that I would _ever_ care or anything). My breathed was so uncontrolled, as was Edward's as he pushed me harder against the wall, thrusting hard.

"Mmm, Edward," I moaned as I felt the orgasm building in my stomach, reaching across my abdomen in a needful sensation. "Faster..." The breath in my throat caught as Edward picked up his pace, making me cry out harder and grunt. With one more big thrust we were both set over that edge, as a sheen of bliss feel over me and my body relaxed against Edward's heaving chest and the hard wall. I exhaled, but my chest continued to beat and I couldn't help but smile.

"Someone's happy," Edward commented breathlessly as he leased me and set me on my feet. As he zipped himself up I put my underwear back in place.

"Yes, I am suddenly very happy." I laughed as I fixed the wrinkles in my dress, finger combing through my hair. "I bet I look like a mess."

Edward snorted. "You look sexy." He smiled and kissed my nose playfully. Within minutes we were back to another little make-out session with me leaning on the wall again and him pressing up to me. God, did I ever love this man!

Of course Edward has his flaws and his perfections (even though it seems like he's good at everything), we balance each other out. We complete one another in all ways, and are perfect for the other. Edward and I always would be best friends, lovers, a couple, and I only hoped one day, one distant perfect day when we have our lives together, a family.

* * *

**I swear on my life something good is to come! You all should now by now...I have little patients!**

**-Mickey :)**

**PS: Review!!!**


	8. Positive

**I totally heart this chapter, and I hope y'all do too! I've worked on this one for a bit how, and I have another one coming with this so the suspense is pittiful...Well, the internet wasn't working but I kept writing and I wished I could get these out sooner...but my sister is a totally jealous person...our computer sucks...The point is -- here it is!**_

* * *

_

_Six weeks later..._

BPOV

My mom and dad were at work and Jasper was at school, while I was home alone.

Things changed faster than I thought possible and the things I wished for shattered in an off-beat. My life was a mess. A sadistic, tortured mess.

Edward and I had been moving along perfectly and we'd found the time to be intimate. All those study sessions were more fun that we were both calling for some study time. Our parents didn't know we weren't exactly studying for school, but our siblings totally knew it, and sometimes helped us get that time we needed to be alone. I was grateful to them for helping us because I was falling even more in love with Edward each second we spent together and were intimate together. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie were so helpful to us and just surprisingly kind. But they couldn't help me now. Well, I only hoped it would be us and not just me.

Clutching the porcelain rim in my clammy hands I heaved up my empty stomach again for the millionth time today. I could feel my body getting weaker and more painful with each vomit. I wasn't liking this for obvious reasons, because of what it all meant. Well, what I was sure it meant. But I guess I wasn't sure about any of it.

I stumbled down the stairs, clutching at the railing for support and went to the kitchen. I felt like utter shit. My head throbbed, my stomach ached and I was constantly puking up my guts, so I was not going for food. It was time to take these matters in full force and get help to prove or deny what I thought was wrong. It was around twelve-thirty so I grabbed the phone and dialled Edward's number as fast as possible, before I had another chance to vomit up a empty stomach.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Edward?" I croaked breathlessly into the phone, sliding down the cupboards and putting my whirling head between my knees. "Oh, just like shit."

"Do you have the flu?" he asked with concern. "Because I can get you something now, its lunch..."

Rubbing at my sleep-deprived eyes I mumbled, "Edward, will you come over for a bit?"

"Right now?" he said softly. I could hear an abruption of voices that I noticed as the gang. Suddenly I was wishing I was with them and not stuck here, sick as a dog.

"Yes," I breathed. "I really need you come over...so I won't feel so alone...Please?" I was nearly pleaded even though I wouldn't have to. Edward would do nearly anything for me, and I knew it. "And could you pick me up some ginger ale?" I added. That stuff was always soft on my stomach when I was sick.

"Oh, baby, of course. I'll see you soon, okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too." The line went dead and I set the phone down on the floor after turning it off. My fingers massaged my throbbing and pulsing temples to relax. I wanted nothing more than for this nightmare to be done and over with. I would hold onto the hope that this was an actual nightmare until Edward got here, then I'd know whether it was reality or not.

With a glass of water I jumped up onto the corner of the cupboard, resting my head in the nook if the two. _I hate my life,_ I chanted over and over, mentally kicking myself for my stupidity.

While I moped, sitting on the counter, I heard the familiar crunch of stones under weight and then a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted, ignoring how uncomfortable it felt to do that. The door opened with a little squeak and Edward called, "Hey, baby!" He came into the kitchen looking gorgeous as ever and holding a bottle of ginger ale. I smiled more genuinely then I had that day. "The queen requested some of this," Edward teased, slipping it into the door of the refrigerator.

"The queen, eh?" I asked with a laugh. "Well, then I think the queen has a few more requests." I opened my legs and arms to him. Sometimes I just couldn't help acting flirtatious and suggestive with Edward because it was always fun. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Still feeling like shit?" Edward whispered, running his hands along my spine lightly. I shiver, melting into his figure and said, "Like shit _and_ hell."

For a moment we just stood there, holding each other, and I began to feel better about it all. But there was still someone who needed to know. But as I started to pull back I actually began to feel out current position. Having Edward's body pressed against my most private area always had me instantly wanting a release. I wanted him badly when he was in-between my legs. Without a second of though I pulled back fast enough that Edward looked up in surprise, but I quickly kissed him. And kissed hard.

He gently pushed me back, careful not to hurt my feelings. "Bella, I'd rather not get sick. I'm sorry, baby." He did actually look kind of sad. I exhaled in annoyance and frustration, leaning my head back.

"Its not something you can catch, Edward," I mumbled, sighing. As I looked back to Edward I saw his eyes were looking at my cleavage. I immediately slapped my hands over the big line my bra created. Sense I'd been home alone, I'd thrown on a pair of white boyshorts and an elbow-length white shirt with all the buttons undone. Of course I was now feeling a little embarrassed. "Edward, what the hell!?" I snapped, leaning away from him.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry," Edward quickly apologized, even flushing a little. "I didn't mean to...its just..." He exhaled. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you should feel ashamed." I buttoned up the small white circles while I spoke. "So, what, did that give you the wrong idea?"

"What else did you want me to come over here for?" Edward asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "I mean, besides ginger ale." His arms snaked around my waist and pushed me closer to his body, so I was teetering on the edge of the counter. "You know I've turned into some horn-dog," he laughed in my ear. I giggled.

My arms wrapped around his neck as well. "I guess," I sighed, resting my head on his chest in contentment.

After a moment of silence Edward said, "Bella, we're all alone...do you think that maybe you would let me..." He trailed off to let me consume what he was trying to say.

I exhaled. "Edward-" I started unsurely, but before I could finish he leaned in and kissed me. My body acted in a way I didn't want it to and a way my mind was disagreeing with, pressing up to him and spreading my legs wider. It was one of those moments where I wanted him and needed him, and wouldn't settle for less than the best.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his body and up against his chest, and he deepened the kiss with his tongue twining with mine roughly. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and pushed my body intimately on him, weaving my fingers through his hair to pull him closer. I couldn't believe he didn't question me further on the whole being sick thing, or even just on him not being able to catch it. There was a reason for it, and I had to tell him...His lips moved to my neck, forcing that thought to blackout.

He sucked the skin into his mouth, pronouncing the heat and throbbing in my core. I moaned out, feeling so suddenly happy and relieved. But I still forgot what I had to tell Edward. It can wait, I told myself, deepening the kiss so much it would be R-rated. After what seemed like an eternity, and I was sure I wanted it to go further, then suddenly his hands moved down and under the front of my shirt. They touched what had to be my new intimate area, and I violently pushed him off me.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, like it was his fault. "I took that too far, Bella."

"No," I disagreed sadly. "Edward, I have something to tell you." Immediately I hesitated when his face grew confused. He was just too close and too puzzled.

After a moment he prompted. "Well? What is it, love?"

Forcefully I yanked my shirt up to my bra's wires and grabbed his hands demandingly, pressing them to the flat surface. "I'm pregnant."

Edward became like a frozen statue. Made of ice and, well, frozen. I could see him trying to say something, but he looked incapable of speech. His hands still lay on my stomach, like he didn't know if he should release them or something. Easy to say, I was worried about the silence in him.

Then suddenly his hands slapped into fists and his body shook, before he jerked back in surprise, leaving me to nearly fall down from the counter. I readjusted myself while pulling my shirt down and waiting. What would he say?

"What the hell, Bella!?" he roared.

Up until this point I had really been expecting Edward to be excited, happy and ready to have a baby. But most importantly help me, so I wouldn't have to do it alone. Instead he was clearly pissed. I stared back at him, while he fumed.

"Bella!" Edward complained, slapping his forehead into his palm and looking torn. "I told you we could get you on the Pill! This is all your fault, why couldn't you have listened to me?" His words immediately brought tears to my eyes, as I realized it would not be how I hoped it would. "How could you do this?"

My own anger flared up as my tears fell at a rapid pace. "Me? I couldn't just let everyone know I was on birth control!" I yelled back. "And, baby? Just so you know, it takes two to make one!" The reality was painful and upsetting. Edward didn't want this baby – but I had been so sure! I thought he'd want us both, take care of us both. Lies.

"What the fuck?" he shouted. "Bella, you should have listened to me! You just should have!" My sobs filled the room loudly. This was not my Edward at all. Who was it then?

I struggled to catch myself on the counter as I jumped down. "Get out of here now! Leave before I kick your ass!

"Fine!" Edward shouted back, stomping for the door.

"Go! I don't ever want to see you the fuck again, Edward!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could from the kitchen, until I heard the door slam and I fell to my knees.

* * *

**Tell me what your thinking! Review!**

**-Mickey**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter, MickeyAJHealey!**


	9. Hurting Part 1

**I also need baby names, people! Boy and girl! Please????**

* * *

I spent the day crying while laying on the couch, sobbing my heart out in agony. What was I going to do now? I was having a baby with no support, plus I think I just broke up with my boyfriend. Oh my God. "You shouldn't of done that," I whispered, but I contradicted myself immediately. Edward shouldn't have yelled at me for not agreeing to the Pill in the first place, he could have just been calmer. He could have comforted me and told me we could do this. But he didn't.

So we couldn't then. I had to get rid of this baby after all. So about an hour after Edward stormed out I called a hospital all the way in Port Angeles for an abortion. They were able to squeeze me in for tomorrow around noon. I knew I would still be home (morning) sick (ness) and alone. No one would ever know I was about to have a baby, that this could have been the highlight of my life. I could just suffer on the inside, on what this could have been.

Jasper got home at the usual time with Alice hot on his heels, smiling. I think she got back to normal a while after her negative pregnancy, but there was always something a little more off about her. I was still cuddled in a warm blanket, crying and sniffling on the couch.

"Hey, Bella, how ya feeling?" Alice asked, sitting under my feet. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Bella, your crying, what's wrong?"

"Bella?" Jasper asked, confused, walking in the room with two sodas.

"Nothing!" I covered my head with the blanket. I heard the soda cans open with a popping and airy sound.

Jasper asked somewhere close to my head, "Do you know where Edward went? He said he was coming to see you, but he never came back. Did something happen?" The worry and caution in his voice was easy to hear and made me cry harder.

They both let me cry it out for a few minutes, rubbing my back and telling me its going to be okay. I listened, but I didn't believe. Finally I tried to calm myself down and talk. "If I tell you something," I said slowly and quietly, "do you promise not to yell at me? And not be just...rude?" The words were hard to come out.

"What's going on, Bella?" Alice asked, pulling me up so I was sitting. "Is it something with Edward? Did he do something or say something? Bella?"

"I'm pregnant!" I sobbed, my face falling into my hands. I really hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet, anyone so soon, but I just couldn't help it. Only Jasper and Alice could know this early. I didn't want our parents to know or Emmett and Rosalie, because then it would definitely get around and that wasn't needed; this baby would be history. I started crying again, louder. I actually _did_ want this baby. It surprised me too, but more because I wouldn't get what I really, _really_ wanted.

The two of them stared at me blankly, surprised and confused. Alice rubbed my hand soothingly while Jasper just stared.

"Oh. My. God." It was all that came from Jasper's mouth. "B-Bella, what a-are you going to do?" he managed to asked, looking choked.

Swallowing I wiped my eyes as more tears came and I left out a single sob. "I-I call...ed a hospital in P-Port Angeles. I-I'm getting an abortion tomorrow."

"What!?" Alice shrieked, pushing up from the couch. "How could you kill a baby, Bella? Don't you have a heart? I want to be an aunt," she whined, sinking to the couch again and tearing up.

I shook my head. "I just wanted to guys to know before I-I..." I cleared my throat with another single sob. "...before I go tomorrow."

"And kill my niece or nephew!" Alice frowned, crossing her arms.

"Whatever," I muttered, throwing the blanket off of my body and heading for the stairs. I heard Alice call, "Its not debatable?" after me, but I didn't answer. Edward didn't want this baby, so I wouldn't burden him with it. Instead I went to my room to cry myself to sleep.

EPOV

I couldn't believe the mistakes I made, and the ones I'd blamed on Bella. I'd made some very big and bad choices, but was too much of a wimp to admit my mistakes.

Bella was right – it does take two to make a baby.

A baby...Our baby. And I had gone and fucked that one right up. Maybe it wasn't my dream, but it was a miracle to have a baby with Bella. I couldn't think of anything better or a better person to have a baby with. And now what had I done? I'd yelled and accused and I think we broke up. What was she going to do with the baby?

Oh, this is all my fault, I thought. _My _baby. Bella's baby. _Our_ baby. How could I ruin its chance at a life by being a total dick? But I knew the answer right away.

I wanted Bella and I to be able to have that teenage life, where we could have all that love together and have all the sex we wanted. Without a child to interrupt us with what we wanted. But that still didn't change how I felt about having a baby with Bella: Happy. "You messed this shit up," I muttered repeatedly, shaking my head. Why would that stuff even come from my mouth? I'd blamed this on her, but it wasn't exactly her fault. Maybe I should have taken care of the protection. Maybe I should have rolled that condom on instead of going free without any protection. This was my fault, too.

The only question was how I make this up the Bella. We'd yelled and shouted and cursed at each other because of this baby, and she swore she didn't want to see me ever again. It would probably have been different if we weren't having a baby together. How could I make it up to my Bella? Something told me begging wouldn't do anything.

"Fuck," I swore, pushing off my bed. Wearing only a pair of sweatpants rolled down low I opened the window and lit a cigarette. As I exhaled the smoke out I closed my eyes in satisfaction. Something had to be done soon.

"Alice! Alice, stop!" I recognized Jasper's voice shouting, and then the sounds of stomping down the hall. What was going on?

"No, Jasper! Not until you talk some sense into her!" A door slammed.

Seconds later the closed door to my room flung open roughly and Jasper stormed in. "What's going on with Alice?" I asked, looking toward the door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what the fuck did you do to my sister?" Jasper snapped.

Putting out the cigarette I gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to Bella."

"Well, Alice and I went back to my house and walked in on Bella crying her eyes out! What the hell did you do to her, Edward?" he asked angrily, chest heaving. "Besides get her pregnant."

My eyes widened. "She told you?" I asked, surprised. I didn't think she would tell anyone this soon.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it?"

"Uh, no, of course not. I'm just surprised, that's all. But I didn't do anything."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter." Jasper shrugged, seeming to cool down. "Because she is getting the abortion tomorrow." He turned on his heel to leave, but I caught his wrist and yanked him back.

"What?" I snapped.

"The abortion, idiot."

Then he yanked his arm from my grip and walked out.

* * *

**I wonder if they keep the baby...I wonder how they'll make up...I wonder if Alice wants her own baby...Huh, no wondering -- gotta start writing!**

**Luv y'all! Review!**

**-Mickey**


	10. Hurting Part 2

**After the last post, I've heard that Edward is being a total dick, and from an author's point of view...Yes, he is! It will get better I promise. But you'll have to see what happens later! Y'all want them to keep the baby, and I just had to do a little fake out with the whole Alice thing. Hope you like!**

* * *

"Mom, no," I begged, feeling my heart sink. "Please, please don't do this to me."

"Bella, this is no life or death matter." She crossed her arms, displeased. "If you get sick Edward can come take you home, okay? They invited us for a bonfire, we can't just turn them down. You should know we do not turn down our friends. You _are_ coming, Bella."

I sighed. "Mom, I really don't feel well," I complained. "I'm sick and I don't want anyone to get it." And I don't want to see Edward, I mentally added. Because we may or may not be broken up.

My mom exhaled, annoyed. "All right, but I want you coming over to the Cullens tomorrow. They invited us for dinner and a movie, and I want you there." I nodded bleakly as she turned from the door of my room and headed out. Just as she was about to close the door she poked her head back in. "Are you and Edward fighting?" she asked sceptically.

"No," I lied, curling back under my blankets when I heard the door closed. Jasper hadn't come home after going over the Alice's, so I was alone.

Alice's reaction still startled and confused me. She was angry – she was pissed that I was getting an abortion. Saying that word in my head hurt a weird part of my lower stomach, like a sudden pain. Its my baby, I thought, throat thick. I couldn't find the right flaws in what I was doing to what I was going to do. There was no doubt I had to get an abortion, though. I had no choice because Edward and I...weren't on the best of terms. Were we broken up? But that didn't even matter.

When I first took that pregnancy test and it came back positive, I was terrified but I was excited. A baby with Edward Cullen. It did feel like it was the happiest time of my life, but then I'd had to tell Edward and he got all angry and pissed at me...Was this my fault? We'd both made this baby together, it wasn't a one-sided thing. But I did decline having Edward buy me the Pill so we wouldn't have a problem like this, and he'd voiced that he was pissed about it. I could understand that though, because I did feel bad about this. Kind of. Maybe Edward should have brought back some protection instead of having me take care of it.

And now I start to blame this on Edward. God!

As I was lifting myself, groggy and dizzy, up from my bed the door opened, spreading in a light of yellow light. It was my dad. I smiled weakly, throat still thick.

Charlie stretched his arm out. "Edward's on the phone," he told me, voice unusually soft. I glanced down at the white object, feeling lightheaded.

"Can you tell him I'm about to get in the shower?" I asked helplessly, sad and bitter. I didn't want to talk to him at all, not after what he said. After what he did.

He pressed the phone to his chest, muffling his voice. "Bella, is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

I nodded bleakly. "Yeah, I'm just so tired and so sick. But I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, so. Hopefully I'll be better soon," I explained weakly, trying to raise my voice for Edward to hear. I didn't care that he would be hurt when he found out – I wanted him to hurt. "Everything will be taken care of," I added bluntly.

"Okay," he nodded, kissing my cheek and pressing the phone back to his ear. "He, Edward, she's in the shower...No, she doesn't feel well...Yeah, that's why she's going to the doctor tomorrow. Why?...What are you talking about?" My dad left, before I could even hear more. I sighed. Yes, I had to have hurt Edward bad.

Hoping in the shower I washed down my body, feeling the warm water run down my body and over the invisible baby bump that would be gone by tomorrow at noon. I hated to know that I would be killing an infant, a helpless baby that couldn't fend for its self. I would be the murderer of this child, of my child. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, because I really had no other choice. Edward didn't want the baby and I couldn't do it myself. I needed him, but he just didn't want it. And that hurt a lot. I wondered just how strong the love he had for me was if he would get so angry over the fact I got pregnant. I sniffled, my hand on my stomach.

I washed my hair as thoroughly as possible, washed my body and paying special attention to my stomach. I couldn't help it and spoke down to my stomach. "I-I love you," I whispered, sobbing in gasps of breath as tears flowed so fast, my vision was blurry. "An-and I'm so...so sorry." I sniffled, wiping my tears as my sobs got louder. I wasn't fair. What I wanted I couldn't have; but what Edward wanted, he was getting. This baby would be history, by consent of Edward Cullen.

I redressed in shorts and a T-shirt, before throwing up once more. I brushed my teeth and raised my mouth, then headed downstairs to relax. I already knew tomorrow would be a very stressful day that I would have to go through all by myself.

As I was reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water the phone rang. Uneasily I grabbed the cordless phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Edward breathed.

A chocked laugh came from my mouth. "What the hell do you want? I said I didn't want to talk to you ever again," I said flatly.

"Please, we need to talk-" Edward pleaded, still sounding relieved, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to fucking talk to you, you bastard." I said the words evenly, level, but I could feel tears running down my face. "Leave me alone."

"But, Bella," he complained. "That's my baby."

"Edward, I'm getting an abortion, so leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped, taking the phone from my ear to my lips to sound louder.

There was a loud grunt and sigh of sadness and pain. I ignored the ache in my chest. "Bella, I know you better than this. You wouldn't want to hurt something so small and helpless. I know that. I know _you_. Bella, don't do this, don't be so overdramatic. Step back and look at the situation."

"Do you think I haven't?" I yelled. "I've been crying myself to sleep all day. I've been wishing you weren't such a dick and walked away from me. You have fucked this over, Edward. Just leave me alone!" I hung up the phone and cried until I cried myself dry.

This wasn't right. I shouldn't be fighting with Edward, but I knew once this baby was taken from me, the fighting would be done with. But I still wondered why Edward suddenly cared so much about what happened.

But then, soon after I hung up on Edward, there was a knock on the door and I knew exactly who it was. Reluctantly I got up from the couch to get the door.

"What point of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?" I whined, silently and tearlessly sobbing. As I went to shut the door Edward reached out and stopped me. "Edward, stop it!" I tried again, but he continued to press the door open with his big hand. "Edward, I swear-"

"Bella, would you just let me talk?" he demanded, agitated.

"No," I said flatly, crossing my arms. "Why do you suddenly care so much? Why do you think..." I drifted off, then tried again. "How do you know we're still together?"

This seemed to hurt him. "This relationship is not over, and it never will be, do you hear me?" His voice dropped from the fierceness to a soft, pleading tone. "Please, Bella I love you. I love you so much."

"Then why did you say those things?" I sobbed, tears falling over my eyes. I wiped them away, biting my lip.

He exhaled. "I overreacted and said the wrong things. I don't even know where those things came from, but I don't feel that way and I didn't mean it. I swear. I was just so shocked," he mused. "I thought you were going to be mad and blame me for it, and I guess I just made it all worse."

Any second now, I felt like I would cave in so I turned around and headed for the kitchen, suddenly so hungry. I heard Edward's heavy but graceful footsteps behind me and the front door shut quietly. When I felt his presence in the kitchen, as I sifted through the refrigerator, I said, "You hurt me. Badly."

"I know, Bella, and I am so so sorry," Edward whispered, voice cracking. "I didn't mean any of it. Please."

I sighed. "Edward, what do you want right now?" I asked, breathing just a step from sobbing.

"Bella, I want you to forgive me for what I said. I want you to stop yelling at me for those mistakes. I want you to tell me that you love me. I want you to say this is not going to affect us. _I want you_." As he said the last three words he turned me around and kissed me. My body reacted in that fast and unearthly way. I instantly wanted him, too. I wondered if it was just hormones or what that I shoved myself at him and kissed him so hard. My arms locked around his neck tightly, as I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Edward..." I moaned, twisting my tongue around his with my palms on his cheeks.

His jaw moved under my hands as he moved his mouth faster against mine, forcing my back to arch. God, it felt so good to have him this close.

Pulling away breathlessly I nuzzled his neck, wrapped around him. "I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing the area of his neck closest to me. "I love you."

This seemed to make him relax and I felt him smile. "I love you, too, and I'm sorry. I said the wrong things," Edward whispered, kissing my hair. We stayed like that for a few moments, feeling each other's breath and stealing small kisses.

"Edward." I looked up and smiled suggestively. "Why don't you take me upstairs?" I breathed, biting my lip seductively.

"Bella," Edward said, almost warned. Nuzzling his neck again I moaned, pushing my most private area against him and grinding. This time my name was moaned. "Take me upstairs," I begged in his ear, sucking down on it. I grinded harder against him. "Please?"

"But Bella-"

"No, Edward," I cut him off. "No saying no. Let's make up in the truest way possible." I leaned down and kissed up his strong neck, up and down. I breathed deeply into his skin, overwhelmed with his delicious scent. "Please, Edward, don't starve me," I pleaded.

"Bella, your bed is way too small," Edward complained. I stopped my ministrations. Damn, I hadn't thought of that! But before I could say anything Edward held onto me and walked us out of the kitchen. I tightened my legs around his waist for the fear of falling on my ass. I didn't know where he was taking me until he dropped me down on the couch.

I gripped his T-shirt in my hands and pulled him down on top of me. "Sexy _and_ smart," I said, pulling his face down to mine. Sure, the couch wasn't much bigger but it did guarantee us to not really fall off...I hoped. Just as I was about to grab his T-shirt, Edward stopped me. I gave him a confused look as he straddled me.

"Bella, before we do anything we need to talk," he said, sounding sad or upset or worried. Carefully I slid out from under his body and sat cross-legged in front of him.

"What's going on? What do we have to talk about that could be better then sex?" Now, that confused me. After those weeks of all that perfect sex, how could he _not_ want to do it?

Gently Edward lifted my shirt to reveal my flat stomach, and he gently put a hand to the surface. "Are you really getting an abortion?" he asked quietly, sullen. My heart sunk, almost like reflexively. Back to the baby.

"Edward," I started slowly. "I...have wanted this baby sense the day I took the test. I wanted to have this baby with you. But you got so angry and mad at me for not agreeing to the Pill, so I figured you don't want my baby. I-I decided that the abortion is the only way." My jaw shook. No, it wasn't the only way.

He was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry," he finally mumbled.

I sighed, again confused. "Edward. I don't know what you want," I complained.

"Bella," he scooted closer to me. "I want to keep the baby."

* * *

***Gasp*  
Damn, a lot of you want this. I wonder what's so going to happen...  
I am so amazed by the number of hits and visitors and such -- you all rock! I love reading your reviews! Keep sending them. The more reviews, the faster!**

**BABY NAMES!**

**-Mickey**


	11. Promise

**Okay, I wanted to add some suspense for the sake for all that is good in this world. So I put in this long wait just for all you guys! I hope you like it! **

* * *

"You what?" I sputtered, shaking my head. "You want what?" Did he just say...

"I want this baby."

Opening my mouth no words would come. Edward say what? I thought incredulously. I cleared my throat, looking down. "Edward, I have the appointment made."

"I know, but, Bella, you can't do that. You can't take my child away from me." I looked down at the hand on my stomach as he spoke, biting my lip tears filled my eyes as he continued. "I didn't realize you would get the wrong idea from my explosion and choose to kill my baby, but sense you did..." He coaxed my eyes up, and I did reluctantly. "Bella, I really do want this baby. Its mine," he whined. "Its mine, and you can't take it from me. Please don't."

I shook my head, confused. "Edward, what don't you want me to do?" I asked shakily.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, you walked out when I told you I was pregnant. What was I supposed to think?" I snapped. "I thought we were over. But then you called and come over, telling me you don't want me to get an abortion. I don't know what you want – I don't understand what you want! If you really want to come to the appointment-"

Edward interrupted me. "I don't want you to have that appointment. I want to keep the baby, Bella."

"But, Edward. What you said before...You walked out when I told you!"

"It was wrong," he said tiredly. "I just exploded and I didn't mean it. Any of it. I didn't mean to say that this is your fault or swear at you. This is our fault, and its not even really a fault. It's a miracle. Bella, we can make this work, I promise. We can have this baby, we can live together. We can do it. I know it. Please... just please don't kill my baby?"

My jaw shook. "I-I need to think," I stuttered, wiping tears from my eyes.

"No, just say we can have this baby and make a life together. I want to sleep tonight," he added with a laugh. My laugh was a little more choked up then his.

"But I don't know," I said soberly. "I don't know if we can do it. Yes, I did want this baby – hell, I still do. And I thought we could do it together, but then you get all mad at me and I gave up with it."

"I know what I said was wrong. I shouldn't have. But you can't do this to our little baby. Bella, I really do want this baby. Its like a dream come true," he mused.

I smiled slightly, because I did agree. My baby, our baby, was a dream come true, a piece of beautiful and un-surreal truth of our relationship. Edward's and my love was so strong that it created this little creature inside of me, living from me, feeding from me. I believed abortion was murder and adoption was just an easy way for people to get out being a parent, without getting in trouble with the law. I couldn't do any of that. I would never forgive myself if I allowed that to happen.

The decision was unanimous. I would have this baby, but it wouldn't be easy. And I already knew that. There was telling our parents, going through the pregnancy and living in separate housing, getting through school. And then starting a _real_ family. Edward wanted a family with me, and that's what I would give him. But how, I did not know. I didn't know how any of this would work, but I had little doubts that we could do it, now that we were in this together. It would be dicey.

"Okay," I said, setting my hands on his. "Just tell me this: How are we going to do it all?" Softly I stroked his hands.

"I was up all night," Edward admitted, rolling his eyes like he thought it was pathetic. "So I really got to think about this, and I decided that we should move in together. I know your probably having a fit over it in your head, but I think its best. My baby is not growing up with parents in separate housing." He laughed. "I don't mean right away though. Like later in your pregnancy. What do you think?" he asked.

"My mom's not going to approve," I murmured, looking down at our hands.

Edward grunted. "Bella, your mom is not going to approve of our baby, period. Its going to be hard to tell her." His eyes wondered slightly, looking elsewhere.

Nodding I sighed. "I know."

"Maybe you should live with my family," he suggested.

"Edward, I can do this. I'll admit, my mom's a bitch but she's not getting to me. I'm going to live here until we get ourselves a place." I smiled, but it faded when something occurred to me. "How are we going to pay for that?"

He just stared at me, like I wasn't getting something. He raised his eyebrows, and I then I got it.

"Oh, yeah," I said, with a teasing smile. "The Cullen cash." I thought about all that money the Cullens had, how they had everything. Yes, I was jealous.

Laughing Edward said, "Yes, the Cullen cash. I have it all for us, Bella." He added softly, "I will take care of you both." He bowed his head to gently kiss me, but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. For a few seconds we kissed heatedly, then I pulled back to look at him.

"Well if you have everything figured out, tell me how I tell my parents," I suggested.

Edward quirked an eyebrow suggestively, smiling slightly. I stared for a second before I clicked in. "But I'm sick," I complained.

"Bella, your going to have to show your mom you can do this," Edward told me firmly. "Like chickening out tonight has not impressed her. You have to come back to my place and we have to tell our parents we're having a baby." I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. I was way too scared to even say.

I looked down. "I can't, Edward," I said quietly. "I can't tell them. My mom will hate me – she'll hate you. And Charlie...well, Charlie might shoot you." I smiled weakly.

But he didn't. "Bella, he will not shoot me," he disagreed, completely serious. "We have a baby on the way."

"I don't want to tell them," I repeated, leaning forward to put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want them to be mad at me."

"Mmm, Bella, I know. But its okay. I promise I won't leave your side until I know everything's okay, how's that sound?" His breath tickled my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I leaned back and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him until I lost all sense of the world.

After a moment of heated kissing and touching, I managed to say against his lips, "Show me how much you love me, Edward. Just show me."

Edward and I made love for the first time with our little one inside of me.

* * *

**Okay, I love to read your reviews, so I'll make you a promise. If I can reach over 60 reviews on this chapter in total I will make the next one soooooooooo long you won't be able to stand it! I want awesome reviews and it will be long and awesome and so cool! LOL. Please review, and check out my story An Intense Dark Side!**

**Okay, this is awhile after I posted this chapter, but I received quite the review...so, I just wanted to clear the fog. _I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT ADOPTION!_ I don't think its the wrong thing to do for sure! Its what _BELLA THINKS_!!!! Okay, just so thats cleared. That review has totally shaken me...but now I have 60 reviews so, as promised, I have to go start that huge chapter I promised. Yet its 11:33 pm and i have school tomorrow. Yay! BOO!**

**-Mickey!**


	12. A Time To Tell

**I better be very loved for this chapter! I know it took a long time...but now its out and you can smile!!! :)**

* * *

Fumbling with the key I locked the door behind us. God, I didn't want to do this. "Edward, I really don't know..." I started, clutching my stomach uneasily. My parents' reaction was one that was going to be scary and already had me shaking. But theirs also mattered. I think I cared too much what my parents thought of me, and that was taking its toll as I was too scared to tell them I was pregnant. Pregnant and keeping the baby.

Certainly Edward and I should have spoke about it more, talked it through, but he wanted to take it further. Make it official. Tell everyone. Why, I had no clue. I was still scared that Charlie would shoot Edward. I mean, a baby wasn't a bulletproof vest now, was it? No, my baby was no protective shield. Never.

"Bella, we can do this," Edward repeated, as we turned into the Cullen drive. "We have to tell everyone. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, I do!" I snapped, digging my nails into his palm. He didn't even flinch. "My parents will be pissed, Edward. I can see it now. They'll be shouting and screaming and telling me what I did was overly wrong. What if they won't let me keep it," I added in a whisper, my breathing becoming irregular.

"No, Bella!" Edward said quickly, sounding frightened. Had he been worried about the same thing? I could see Renee and Charlie grounding me and setting up an abortion (which reminded me that I had one to cancel), but I couldn't see Carlisle or Esme doing anything like that. They were too understanding; my parents were do it or die. "Bella," he said more calmly, regained his voice, "they can't just do that. It is our baby; not theirs. It is in your stomach, not Renee's."

I cracked a smile, an instant mood swing. "You just called our baby an _it_," I said, faking disapproval. We both laughed but mine stopped at the sight of the Cullen's house. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever been or even seen, and the place I practically grew up. For the first time in, well, seventeen years the house gave me an upset stomach. The house suddenly looked menacing, death-defying. Actually, it would be either Edward's or our baby's death, I thought, sullen.

The second I thought about what I was about to say, about to do, I clutched onto Edward's arm. "I'm going to be sick!" I cried, lurching forward.

"No, I told you you have nothing to worry about-" Edward began smoothly, calm.

"No, I mean literally!" I snapped, clutching my stomach and tasting the rising bile in the back of my throat like tin. Edward stopped short of the garage, but I didn't feel the whiplash. I only opened my door in time to bring up more my empty stomach. I closed my eyes as tears began to fall on their own accord, naturally. And yet this was only the beginning, it wouldn't be getting much better. Never. So of course I was worried about how the future would turn out.

Moments after, as I was still kneeing on the grass with Edward's calming words in my ear and hand rubbing up and down my back, I heard that voice.

"Bella? Edward!" Alice called as the sounds of footsteps neared. When I looked up I saw Alice running, with a happy spring to her step, toward as, dropping to her knees beside us. "What are you doing here?" She lowered her voice, angling away from Edward. "Does he know?"

"Yes, Alice, I know," Edward snapped, pulling me onto his lap and drying my tears.

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" she repeated, then added bitterly, "Why did you even bother to tell him? I mean, you have your appointment tomorrow."

The way she said this, with that what-a-bitch tone, made me angry. So, naturally, I lashed out.

"You know what, Alice? Fuck off! I don't care what you have to say, just leave me alone!"

Following those words was an awkward silence. It was like the words hung in the air, like a bad cloud of smoke, but I couldn't care. I knew my parents' reaction would be brutal, and I didn't need my best friend telling me what I was doing wrong or shooting comments like that. Half of me thought Alice didn't deserve to hear the news so early, but the other half said _yes!_ She did need to hear it. I mean, lately she'd been so down after the negative pregnancy.

I glanced up at Edward, catching his eye. I nodded mutely to him, signalling, and he said, velvety and soft as ever, "We're keeping the baby, Alice."

Instantly – I thought I'd have to wait to see a reaction – her eyes widened and her mouth formed a huge "o" in response. I saw the brightness, the excitement in her eyes. Personally, I didn't understand it because I was still trying to absorb the changes I would have to make and the things that would happen tonight.

"Oh, my God!" Alice squealed, drawing out the words as she wrapped her arms around both Edward and I, hugging us a little too hard. With the pressure of her body, crushing against us, we fell over with Alice laying atop of us and her arms around our necks. "Oh, you guys! This is so perfect!" I hoped she was referring to the baby and not our positions. "I cannot wait until she's born."

We all laughed but I didn't know why. I was laughing at our position and Alice's childlike excitement, but what everyone else was, I didn't know. But _it_ was funny.

"Okay," Edward said, pushing Alice off of us and sitting me up. "That's good." I brushed at my jeans and re-straightened my small, black and white striped shirt sweater. Edward helped me up from the ground, smiling and rolling his eyes. Vaguely, I noticed how his mood seemed to be lifted sense our compromise.

"Thanks," I said, kissing his cheek. Okay, maybe my mood also had been lifted. Then I actually thought and realized it was. I don't have to kill my baby! I thought.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, threading his arm around my waist.

"Na-na-na!" Alice snapped her fingers, setting a hand on her hip. "I don't think so, honey bear," she said to me. "We have to talk."

I groaned. "About?"

"My niece!" Alice started jumping in circles, clapping like a child would when his parents say they won the lottery. I glanced up at Edward and hit his chest, but I couldn't help but smile. This wouldn't be that bad, I immediately decided.

"This is all your fault," I accused playfully, poking his side. "You had to actually tell her. Now she won't keep her big mouth shut." I glared at Alice, narrowing.

"No no no!" Alice snapped, flailing her hands. "I'll shut up! Is that why you're here, though? To tell everyone?" She seemed kind of worried and that was an emotion I was totally understanding to right now. I was worried as hell for everyone's reaction, especially Renee's and Charlie's. Alice added, "I'll even pretend I don't know or didn't know!"

Uncomfortably I crossed my arms, willing Edward to answer her questions. "Yeah, that's why we're here," said Edward. "To tell everyone."

"Well, what's your plan?" inquired Alice.

I sighed. "All we know, is we're having this baby."

Slowly and unsurely Edward and I made our way into the extravagant house, feeling jittery. I'd been in this house over a million times, why was it sudden so morphed into a menacing and dangerous zone? I felt like I was playing with fire, maybe with some deadly poison. I wanted nothing more than to be back at my house with Edward and our unborn baby, making love over and over. Why did I ever come here? I'm sick as a dog! I thought harshly. I was petrified of people's reaction to what we were going to say. Would they hate me? Would they think something _else_ happened...? Would they be too angry to speak?

"Relax," Edward murmured in my ear, kissing the spot behind my ear as Alice flung open the front door and shouted, "Looks who's here!?" through the house.

Thanks, I thought sarcastically as Edward and I followed Alice to the dining room. Everyone was seated there, talking and eating and extravagant dinner Esme must have cooked. They all looked up at our approach and I tried to paste a smile on my face. Carlisle and Esme looked happy to see me, making me feel better about tonight, as they got up to give hugs. Emmett and Rosalie were both there, too, and followed suit, along with Jasper. My mother stayed put but Charlie got up to give me a big hug as well. After my father's unexpected hug Jasper embraced me again, but it was to share a few words between each other.

"How's everything going?" he whispered in my ear, barely audible. I smiled slightly. "Everything's better," I replied. "You'll see."

The confusion on his face was easy to see, and I also understood it. He didn't know we would be keeping the baby; I'd told him I was getting an abortion.

With a public mention that I was still sick but I wanted to see everyone, conversations resumed as Edward and I sat down. I wasn't in the mood for eating, and Esme seemed to understand that. At one point I wondered if she actually knew, but then when she asked me if I had the flu or a cold, I realized she didn't.

Everyone finished eating and the parents wondered upstairs; Esme had some piece of ancient artwork to show off. When she's mentioned this, Carlisle just rolled his eyes, smiling at his wife. That left us kids, all alone downstairs. The six of us and Alice Cullen's big ass mouth.

"Bella's pregnant!" she whisper-shrieked, inclining forward. Her eyes were close slits, showing her growing elation. I just didn't know what to say.

Everyone looked at me, shocked, even Edward. But his was more questioning, checking for the go-ahead. I just shrugged, exhaling, threw my hands up in exasperation. "Well, why the hell not?" I snapped, irritated and cheesed off. "Yes, I'm pregnant," I said. "And, yes, we're keeping the baby."

There were murmurs and whispers, gasps of shock from around the table, and Edward squeezed my hand under the table reassuringly. We can do this, I thought when a wave of worry cascaded over me. We can take care of a baby together.

"You-your keeping that baby?" Jasper gasped breathlessly, sounding like he just got knocked in the gut. Suddenly, I felt offended by that comment.

"Jasper, even you know I can't kill something," I mumbled, feeling hurt my own brother didn't think I could do it. "I can do this. _We_ can do this."

"But Bella!" he stuttered, shaking his head like he words couldn't come fast enough. "It's a baby, not just a...a...a..." He sat back, at a loss for words. Then he decided he needed some air and stomped from the room with Alice in tow. A few seconds later, the front door slammed. Oh, God, what have I done? I thought.

Without another second of hesitation I pushed out my own chair and ran upstairs, ignoring the calls and yells I heard behind me.

Once safely in Edward's room I sat on his bed and cried.

Why did I have to get pregnant? Would it be better for everyone if I just got rid of it? _Should_ I get rid of it? I looked around helplessly at Edward's room. I believed it was the day we lost our virginity to each other that our baby was made. Well, I was pretty sure it was in that first weekend with Edward that we conceived our child. Barely touching, I skimmed my hand over the new-smelling sheets, remembering that night. The pain, the blood – it all came back. But it also brought pleasure, how could I even forget that? There used to be blood here, I told myself as I pat the space that had had the red stain. Yes, this was where our baby was-

There was a knock on the door, interrupting my thoughts. "Bella, are you okay?" It was Rosalie, I knew that immediately. It was accidental, but my voice lashed out and snapped out a lie that I was fine. It was a few seconds before she actually left, and I curled under the warm blankets.

I smelled Edward all over me and I immediately felt bad for what I'd done to him. I scolded myself, and cried harder. I'd burdened Edward with a baby, and now his life would be ruined because of me. If I hadn't been dumb enough to have sex when I was fertile then I wouldn't have messed up Edward's life. But even with those negatives there were a few contradictions. Edward said wanted to sleep with me, and he'd claimed to want the baby, too. Maybe it wasn't my fault.

But I still thought it was.

I was alone, crying and sleeping in Edward's bed for a while, maybe hours, it seemed. Four times I got up to puke in the toilet, but then nestled back in the big, comfy bed. It felt better to lay down after I vomited than anything else. I was still upstairs when I heard the parents when they returned from where ever they went, and soon after I heard footsteps on the stairs. I prayed it was someone passing by as I ducked under Edward's blankets. But then I heard the door open.

Like the coward, the bitter coward I was I didn't look up. I kept low, under the blankets and listening for an distinctive noises.

"Bella..." a velvety voice whispered near my ear. "Baby, you okay?" I felt the bed shift and dip with the pressure of a new weight.

Hesitantly, I pulled the blankets down to look Edward in the gorgeous green eyes. He was lying down beside me with his head on the pillow. "No," I muttered, and pulled the blankets back over my head. I cracked a small smile at Edward's bemused laugh.

An arm draped over my waist. "Bella, you shouldn't be upset by what Jasper said – he's just worried about you. Put a smile on your cute, little face," he teased, kissing my bottom lip. I rolled my eyes, latching my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. "Its okay, babe," Edward murmured.

I sighed. "But I don't think it is," I admitted, pulling back from him. After a second I sat up, pressing my back to the headboard. "Edward, we have to talk."

He was shaking his head before I got the final word out. "Bella, please," he begged. "Just give me a break, okay? How many times do we have to go down this road? We have this all figured out and there's nothing to worry about and nothing to talk about. All right?"

"But there is."

"Like?"

Unable to meet his eyes I watching the duvet, picking at it and pressing my back into the puffy pillows. "Like the fact I'm ruining your life with this baby," I whispered quietly.

Looking up through my eyelashes I gauged his expression. Edward looked speechless, shocked, to say the least. Like he was trying to make sense of it all by himself. I could only imagine the wheels turning in his head, confusedly, as he gazed at me. A line began to form in between his eyebrows before he spoke. "Bella," he said carefully, the line slowly going away, "I don't know where you got that from, but its not true. Well, I don't know where you get half the stuff you come up with, but, Bella, you really are not going to ruin my life with this baby – how could you even think that? I wouldn't have enough thought of that."

"But Edward, you don't get it," I said hastily. "I-I am preventing you," I began slowly, choosing my words and avoiding eye contact, "from doing many things in life. Me and this baby are holding you back. I mean, your going to have to suffer time with friends or doing things you love...all because of _us_. And I...I-I don't want that, Edward. I really don't."

After a few beats Edward replied, voice seeming angry. "Isabella," he said, "I can suffer _anything_ but my baby and the love of my life. Fuck friends, fuck hanging out and watching sports games. Fuck it all! I don't care about any of that; I only care about you," he placed his hands on my stomach, "and our baby. Listen, Bella, it doesn't matter that we're only teenagers, and that we could have waited a few years before this happening...because it _is_ happening. This baby is coming into this world and it won't work if you don't stop bringing this up. Tell me what I have to do to make you realize that." Edward's tone was firm and slightly angered.

"Edward," I whispered, "I just don't want it to go wrong later, and you regret getting me pregnant and having a baby. I...I don't want that at all."

He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger there and said, "I don't want that either, Bella. But we don't have to worry about that, okay? We can do this together. You need to stop being so frantic about it, because there will never be a day when I regret you or this baby. Bella, its mine." He whispered the last part, wrapping his arms around me and laying us down side by side.

Feeling him near me, holding me and telling me I had nothing to worry about was comforting. It took a lot on my part to convince myself that he wasn't lying to my face. Edward would never lie to me; he always told me the truth, whatever it may be. I felt comfort when he kissed the top of my head and told me that he loved me. It felt especially special, and took everything I had not to cry, when Edward bowed his head to talk to my flat stomach. He was the sweetest man ever.

And he was mine. All mine. It was Edward who took my virginity, and vice versa, Edward who helped make this baby. It was Edward that would take care of us.

We could have the picture perfect life together. In short months we would have a baby, hopefully our own place and Edward could go to college. That was the way things would have to be, and it sounded pretty nice. I knew Edward and I could do this if we worked together, but it was time to tell our parents, siblings, and friends.

We all sat around the burning fire out back of the Cullens. I particularly didn't like being out here so late because of the shadows the fire could cause on the forestry. But Edward held me tightly, settling me on his lap in front of the warm flames. Emmett and Rosalie were showing quite the amount of PDA on the other side of the fire, kissing, hugging, groping each other. Edward and I didn't need to be that showy or close, but if we ever did get so PDA-ish, our parents never really minded; they knew from the beginning we would be together forever. I held onto that as I started to get ready to announce the amazing news.

Carlisle was telling the group about a patient in the hospital, a funny run-in with one of them I guess, but I wasn't paying attention. Maybe I should say, I thought, that Edward and I made a mistake but aren't regretting. Then brake the news and quickly add that we knew what we were going to do. Yes, I decided quickly, smiling tightly to myself. No one would be so rash once they knew we knew what we were going to do and how we were going to do it. No one could complain.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered in my ear, treading a hand through mine and resting them on my stomach. I glanced around, but didn't catch any eyes. Jasper hadn't looked at me sense we've been here for hours. I sighed, glancing back at our parents sitting on the lawn chairs, laughing, while use kids sat on the ground, equally laughing as we all listened.

I nodded stiffly, trying to keep my breath lighter then it felt and ignore the sudden drop in my stomach. I felt lightheaded. "Yes," I murmured back.

Edward carefully shifted me from his lap and helping me stand up. No one paid us any mind until Edward cleared his throat smoothly.

Every head turned and eyebrows pushed together with confusion. But no one looked angry – Alice looked about to burst with excitement, and Jasper smiled slightly when I caught his eye. But I saw the sadness, and it hurt bad. I forced one back though. My mom looked angry, looking at Edward with distaste. I'd always thought my mom took a liking to Edward, mostly because me made me naturally fly on cloud nine, but I saw she didn't like him. I just stared, but she didn't see. Esme and Renee were pretty much best friends, and I didn't see how she hated him so much. What had he done? Oh, yeah – she didn't even know yet.

"Everyone," Edward said, voice controlled, but I could hear him struggle to keep the inner excitement; I could hear the smile, "Bella and I have some great news."

This was my queue. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," I said, shocked at how controlled and excited _my_ voice was.

We waited for the reactions, the words people would have. Would they be mad? Would they think we were crazy? Or would they smile and hug us and tlel us how excited them were? I hoped, prayed for the last one.

Then, it all erupted.

"Oh, my God!'

"Oh, no!"

"You bastard!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Wow!"

"YAY!!!!!!"

Naturally, the last one was Alice.

I felt the blood drain from my face and Edward catch me as I began to sway. I should have known.

The two less harsh comments, the ones of shock, were Esme and Carlisle; my parents were the ones showing and expressing the rage. In the dim lighting I could see my father's face redden with anger and he glared with hard eyes at Edward. My mom looked on the verge of grabbing me and shaking the hell out of me. I could see it coming any second. They were pissed.

"What do you mean, 'your pregnant?'" my mom hissed through stiff lips, rising from her chair. I flinched back, closer to Edward's embrace. I could feel his reaction.

"Edward and I are having a baby-" I started, but with those words, my mom lashed out.

Taking three big steps toward me, I didn't have time to reaction before her arm swung out and slapped me across the face. My feet stumbled and Edward caught me before I fell backward. Reaching up the touch my face I felt the burn and sting only get worse with the touch. I stared open-mouthed at Renee, shocked she would even lay a hand on me. Especially sense I was pregnant. Charlie looked shocked and surprised, but not as angry as my mother. Yes, he did not seem impressed by this but he wasn't as mad as Renee. I struggled to know what he was thinking, but he turned to fast for me to see what it could be.

"Mom-" I rasped, feeling the tears run down my face.

"Don't you 'Mom' me, Isabella Marie Swan," she snapped, grabbing my arm and wrenching me away from my baby's dad. "How could you be so irresponsible-"

"Renee!" multiple people shouted out, trying to stop her from voicing all this. I could hear Esme's more desperate cry and Carlisle's calming tone. All the other kids were also trying to take part in it.

"No!" Renee shouted, turning to everyone else. They'd all rose to their feet. "I don't want to hear it. Bella, get in the car, now!" I was sobbing loudly, and Edward was trying to push past my mom, but she shoved him back. "You stay away from my daughter, Edward Cullen! Look what you've done to her already!" She gestured to me wildly.

"But Mom-!" I screamed back over the rising voices. complaining, reasoning.

"No!" She slapped me again harder. "Get in the car now, Isabella. Don't think your keeping that baby – its going tomorrow, so don't get any thoughts."

Esme was crying now, too, and Rosalie and Emmett were trying to understand everything. Alice was trashing against Japer's hold, shouting something about her niece not being killed mixed with many curses. Everyone was trying to reason with the negative Renee. Edward was shouting at her, but I didn't catch the words.

Renee and Edward continued to shout back and forth, cursing each other out and talking about the baby and me. But my mom gave up soon, sniping a few rude comments to Esme and Carlisle about their "bad parenting". I cried harder, watching this. Apparently, this friendship was over. Apparently, we all weren't a family again.

My mother dragged me to the car by my arm, telling me what I did was wrong, and my father following mutely. He seemed calculating.  
I saw Edward storm into the house, leaving everyone to melt over my mom's behaviour.

I knew Edward would not give up with this, that he would get back to me and my baby soon, so we could start that life we planned.

* * *

**It was total kick-ass!**

**I'm happy! Well, Renee's just a little bit of a bitch, so, we all know what happens there. I hope you liked this long chapter!!! 3  
Now there have been many Favourites and Alerts, which translates into love. You know what else translates into love? Reviews!  
So get to 'em!!!**

**-mickey**


	13. My Knight

**This really ought to get your attention. I hope you love it!**

* * *

BPOV

My mom and I shouted, yelled, cursed each other out for hours once we were home, and once I was back in my room sobbing and under confides, my parents started up. I stayed in my room and sobbed, screaming over what I couldn't have.

According to my mom I'm a screw-up and a mistake. I should have never happened. They should have sent me to a private, all-girls school from the beginning. Then she started about the love of my life, my Edward. She said they should have looked around my room for signs I was sexual active and sleeping with Edward. It made me worry that she _had_ been doing that. But what did I have to hide? Uh, nothing! Renee said Edward as a horny teenager and this had been his plan all along. She said that once they finally got my abortion, they would have to get something done in case I were to get pregnant again. I muffled my cries on a pillow.

Some of the things she said pushed me over the edge. I grabbed a glass I had beside my bed and threw it against the wall. I liked the look of it shattering. Falling apart and becoming jumbled and loose. Just like my life. After everything I did to secure my baby, it was going to be ripped from me again. Was that even legal?

Downstairs, during the shouting, I heard my dad vaguely defending me. I didn't get it, but he wasn't beating on me or Edward or the baby; he was reasonably yelling at my mother. But it was still defending. My heart wanted to warm and I wanted to smile at this though I wasn't sure why. But did it really matter if it was all going to come to an end?

Yes, everything was coming to an end. Starting with my baby's life.

EPOV

I knew there was no way, no possibility – and not just considering the illegal aspect of it – that Renee could just do that. She couldn't just drag Bella from our house, accuse my parents on their parenting skills, and promise to kill _my_ baby. Good chance in fucking hell that's gonna happen, I thought as I stormed through the house. Holy fucking Lord, I was pissed! Where I was going, I had no idea, but I stormed through the levels of the house like I was burning though thoughts.

Well I was. I had to figure out some way to protect my Bella. I knew by far, and judging by how she hit her, Bella wasn't safe with Renee. There were a lot of things I couldn't understand or were not to pleasant about. Bella would get hurt in that household and our baby would be killed. With that thought another came.

I stopped inside the kitchen. "That's it!" I breathed, running for the backdoor, pushing out into the night. It was a sight to see, out back.

Esme was crying and my dad was holding her. Her and Renee had been amazing friends sense before Bella's and my time, and now it was all over because I got Bella pregnant. Great, I thought, its my fault. But its not. I wasn't the one that overreacted...No, I had overreacted at the beginning but I saw the light of it.

I knew Renee would not.

I stomped over to the group of four teenagers that sat closely at full force, and stopped to tower over them all. They all looked up slowly, shocked.

But I looked at Jasper with hard eyes. He mirrored the expression. "Your mother is a bitch," I told him flatly, "and she's going to kill me baby. Do you realize that?"

"Of course I realize that!" Jasper snapped, shoving Alice off his lap and standing up. "_I_ do, but do _you_? You just let her take Bella away!"

"What else was I going to do?" I asked, then sarcastically added, "Plead with her to let Bella stay? Did you even _see_ your mother? She was pissed!"

"Well, you could have done _something_," Emmett said quietly. I wiped around to face, pointing at him accusingly.

"You shut the fuck up right now!"I shouted. "Or I will break that nose of yours all over again!"

"Hey, it was your fault the first time!" Emmett stood up too, so we were facing each other.

A little laugh escaped my mouth when I remembered how that happened. The memory of Bella and I nearly making love when Emmett walked in were still fresh and beautiful. I glared at him. "Yeah," I agreed easily, "because you walked in without knocking when Bella and I were about to have sex. And you fucked that one up, too!" Before I could have the chance to hit my brother like I really want to, I stormed away and toward my parents. Something _had_ to be done soon.

"...and I thought everything was fine," my mom was saying gently to Carlisle, while he held her softly. I was ready to break that happiness if I couldn't have my own.

"Something has to be done," I said through my teeth, stopped in front of them. Esme looked up at me with sad eyes. She'd been crying. "I don't care what, but Bella can't live there. She needs to be safe with me," I told them.

"Edward, what are you proposing?" my mom asked with shock, sitting up straighter.

"Are you thinking that Bella needs to live with us?" Carlisle asked, slowly gained to what I was saying.

With a heavy sigh I fell back into one of the lawn chairs, thinking _what _was_ I saying? _I looked at them with frustration. "Well, I don't know. She just needs to be safe before her mom kills my baby," I said bitterly, looking at them harshly.

For a moment, all my mom did was stare at me for a moment. "You really care about Bella and this baby, don't you?" she asked softly, smiling slightly.

"More than my own life," I said fiercely. "God, this just pisses me off!" I snapped. "Her mom's making her get a fucking abortion – Dad, do something!"

Carlisle shook his head. "What can I do?" he asked. It almost sounded rhetorical.

I'd come up with an idea already of how to fix this, but I didn't know how to approach it. The worst thing had to be if they said no. If they said that my plan was not possible. But then there was one more issue. Renee and Charlie. I knew they were determined people, and Renee was a total bitch. How far would she go to much sure our baby died and Bella and I spilt? How far would she go to make sure we did not get to be happy, and that Bella became the perfect, little girl?

"Mom, Dad," I said, looking at each of them, "Bella needs to be saved from that place. She needs to live with us."

There was a moment of thick, annoying silence. Esme seemed to consider the idea, and Carlisle just looked slightly confused. I didn't bother explain; it should have been obvious. Bella needed to be safe from the forces of her mother – no matter how good my mother thought she was from they're years of friendship.

"Edward..." my father began, but I stopped him.

"No, Dad, you want me to be responsible – I'm trying to. Bella needs to be away from Renee because in that house, she has no choice but to get an abortion. We've talked about it and that's not what we want for our baby. We can do it. We can, but you need to give us a push." I looked at my mother pleadingly, knowing she would be the soft link with a soft spot. "Mom, that's _my_ baby. You wouldn't want Bella to raise a baby herself, or give it up, would you? You raised me better than that. Please, let Bella stay here until we can get on our own feet," I finished.

My mom looked at my dad – that was the first sign of her caving. "Edward," Esme said, smiling gently, "you didn't need to plead, honey. When we saw Renee's overreaction, we figured Bella would need a place to stay. We were going to offer it to her...but we didn't know how. I-I was kind of hoping..." My mom looked down, and I thought I could kiss her. When she looked up, it was like she thought she was saying something hopeless. "I _want_ Bella to live with us," she admitted.

For a moment all I could do was stare, stare in shock. _Want_? I thought. That was totally different then just offering to house Bella and the baby. "What?" I said dumbly.

Esme's laugh was weak with sadness, but she tried to act happier. "I want Bella and..." she hesitated. "And _your_ baby to live with us, Edward." Her voice was sure.

I looked to my dad. He nodded. "Its what she wants, and I know you do too," he said, voice oddly flat. Maybe he wasn't _so_ happy about this...

"Of course it is," I said matter-of-factly, leaning back.

"Then what are you still doing here?" my mom asked softly, smiling slightly.

I lurched forward. "Are you serious?" I rasped, eyes going wide.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "We are dead serious. Now go," he commanded, glancing up at the sky. "Its very late, and I want you back by midnight Got it?"

For a second I wondered if he knew he was sending his own son into a battleground. "Dad," I began warily.

Carlisle cut me off reasonably. "Just talk to Bella about it," he said simply. "Offer it, but make sure she knows she doesn't have to take it. Maybe she wants to live here until things settle down at the Swan residence." He spread his arms like he was surrendering. "She has options, Edward. I know you feel protective of her because of this pregnancy, but don't push her on it," he warned, and coming from a doctor standpoint, that was important. I nodded mutely.

"No action needs to be taken now," my mother added as she stood, picking up leftover garbage from the glass table. "Just...think about it, then call Bella up. Don't get too rash about it, Edward." Her tone was dead serious and pressing. "Do not force her into anything she doesn't want – be gentle."

I snorted, because they made _me_ seem like the bad guy. "I have nothing to _not_ be gentle about," I snapped, standing. I knew the action I had to take now.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle demanded, following me to the garage when Esme went inside. When I didn't answer he persisted. "Edward Anthony Cullen, where do you think your going?" His strong hand caught the door before I could slam it.

"Dad, let go," I snapped, yanking on the door childishly. I had to go rescue Bella before Renee actually booked an appointment to get an abortion. Its not what either of us wanted. "Dad, before Renee kills my fucking baby!" I shouted. It stunned him, froze him in place, and I slammed the door quickly, reversing from the garage in the Volvo. It probably wasn't right to have _fucking_ in front of _baby_, because that had to apply some sort of...negativity.

And the last thing I felt for that baby was negativity.

BPOV

I woke to a weird yet familiar sound. Like a scraping noise with a smooth glide. The window, I noticed immediately. I wiped at my groggy eyes, slowly sitting up as to not upset my already-churning stomach. A sudden wave of paranoia crept over me like a tsunami. My heart couldn't beat right. I took a deep breath, blurrily staring at the window. Who would be at my window? I thought, panicked, slowly swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and pausing. I stared at the black.

Then I remembered only one person who knew my window was one of opportunity, and I leaped from my bed and dashed to the window, realizing it was half-open.

"Edward?" I whispered as I came face-to-face with him. I was shocked, staggering back slightly as my eyes adjusted. Fatigue was threatening on my presence.

"Bella," he sighed in relief, resting a hand to support him on the frame, still balancing on that fortunate tree. "Are you okay?" he blurted. "Your not getting an abortion, baby, I promise."

My throat felt thick as I stepped from the way to let him in, rubbing my eyes. "No, I can't," Edward said quickly, then instructed, "Get dressed, your coming with me." I stared, uncomprehending. Coming where? "Bella, we don't have time," he persisted. "The cars running and you parents will wake. Please." I dimly saw the pleading in his beautiful eyes, as I just stared, trying to comprehend where this all was coming from.

With a sudden spark of inkling I blurted, "I'll meet you downstairs," and shut the window. I ran to my closet, quickly but quietly opening it and grabbed the navy tote bag. I filled it with the closest items. Underwear, bras, tank tops, shorts, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. That's all I got before I grabbed my toothbrush from the upstairs bathroom and quietly closed my bedroom door. I tiptoed to the top of the stairs. Edward was being my knight in shiny armour, coming to save me like this. I had to be more then thankful that he did take action, after all, about this situation. I was wrong – we _could_ do this.

For a second, I stood there listening to the soft, familiar sounds of my father's snoring. I'd come accustom to the sounds, knowing how they got lighter when he was in a very deep sleep and deeper when he wasn't fully asleep. I could only imagine their expressions when they realize I left. would they be angry? Would they know I was at the Cullens? Would they drag me back? The questions haunted me, sending me into a frenzy. Tears were coming to my eyes, with the sense of exhaustion and pain. I felt like I was leaving my parents for good, when that really wasn't the case. Um, was it? If I had this baby, would they even consider me their daughter still? Or would they dismiss me like I meant nothing but the average stranger. I hand lingered on my abdomen, thinking of my baby.

There's something wrong with you if you can't figure out my parents didn't want me to have this baby? But the reason, I did not know. "Maybe one day," I murmured to their closed door, "they'll meet." I mouthed "I love you" before I quietly jogged down the stairs.

Edward was waiting on the other side of the door, rather impatient as I slowly unlocked it, cringing at the _click_ it made. He didn't embrace me until after I'd quietly closed the door, locking it with my key. I'd said my goodbyes to my parents, but the house was another story. Something strong told me I would not be returning.

"I'm so sorry," Edward apologized quickly, hugging me tightly. "This is all my fault, if I just would have..."

"Stop beating yourself up about it," I whispered, worried my parents would hear us. For a second I thought he was about to argue with em on the matter, but instead, he rushed us to the purring Volvo and headed for the other side of Forks.

* * *

**I am really liking the size of this one...the next chapter will be a continuation of when they arrive!**

**Review!**

**-Mickey 3**


	14. Home

**Its short, I know, but you all deserved something!**

**Now, sense I have a long weekend – and sense I'm still getting long weekends, what grade do you think I am? – I decided to don it as a FanFiction Weekend. All I can write this weekend are fanfiction and get through some more chapters. Maybe some reviews will get another chapter out by Sunday!**

**Now, here is the trick: I write on my no-Internet laptop, stories and FanFictions, and so, to prevent unwanted readers at my home, I have to connect this to the Internet when no one's home. Its al about timing. Sense I'm home alone today, I can. Maybe a lot of reviews and I can finish the next one today and risk my privileges to get it out to you all!**

**I thought you all should know that and...thanks for supporting Three's a Family! Even all those reviews that aren't quite understanding that I'm not bagging on teen moms! My sister's a teen mom! I know what its like!**

BPOV

"But are you sure?" I repeated, quiet though we were alone in this Volvo.

"Bella, I am positive," Edward also repeated, rubbing my hand. "I talked to them – they're fine with it. Okay? Calm down." He laughed, his mood oddly light.

"No, I can't calm down!" I hissed frantically. My heart was racing like you wouldn't believe. "I can't take this anymore – I don't know what to do!" And that couldn't have been more true.

I felt so lost for what was going on. I didn't know what I should have been worrying about, what I shouldn't have been, and, most importantly, what I had to do. Obviously there were many things that had to be done, concerning the baby and my education and what I wanted, but I didn't know where to start. What was I going to do about school? I knew I had to at least finish up my high school education, and then I could take time for my baby, then, maybe if I wanted, go back to school for an actual career. Was it easier said than done? Because that's what it seemed. Could I continue with school while I'm pregnant?

The questions didn't have answers and I didn't know how I'd get them. I'd probably need to talk with Edward or Esme. Which reminded me.

"Are you sure, Edward?" I repeated.

He exhaled, almost a growl. "Yes. I am dead positive. I swear on my life, okay? Esme wants you to live with us. She's fine with it. Is that enough, or shall I wake them when we arrive to ask them?"

"That'd be nice," I muttered, then added clearly, "I just don't want any more problems. I mean, everything's bad enough, but I don't know what to do."

"Bella," Edward murmured softly, touching my face. I turned away, childishly. "Baby, its okay. It will be hard, but we can do it. We can."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked in a small voice, worried of his answer.

"Confidence." He showed his iPod-white teeth as he grinned widely. I rolled my eyes at his answer. "I would tell you if you had to worry, right?" He had a point.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts," he shrugged.

"_But_," I drew out the word to dare him to object to my usage of it, "what if—"

"No what ifs, either," Edward interrupted again. Obviously he was having a testosterone moment – where he just had to be right. "What if are imaginative words, Bella – it can't mean one certain thing. It can flip either way. Yes or no. That's exactly why we're going to focus on yeses or nos. All right?" he asked softly.

"No!" I whined, stomping my foot on the carpet of the Volvo. "I just want this to be easier," I added sullenly, pressing my cheek to the cool window.

After a moment, he murmured softly, "Bella, it can't be. We have to figure this out on our own, and Esme wants to help. That can make it easier, but its not just gonna be a walk in the park." His hand ran down my arm. "Smile, baby," he whispered soothingly, a smile in his own voice.

I didn't say anything else to him for the ride to his house. We'd taken a bit of a detour trying to calm down my emotions before returning to the Cullen's. He tried to keep holding my hand during the final minutes of the ride, but I just wanted to curl up and die. I must have dozed off sometime after that. "Bella," Edward whispered near my ear. "Bella, baby, we're here." I moaned, turning over in the seat.

"Go away," I mumbled, yawning and curling tighter in the contours of the seat. He continued to murmur to me, trying to entice me to get out of the car. I sleepily opened my eyes, glaring up at him. "Fine, as long as you _shut up_," I whined, struggling up from the seat. Edward grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet.

He wrapped an arm around my waist to help support my weight and led me through the garage door. I don't know how long it took for us to get upstairs and to his room – I don't even remember climbing the stairs – before everything was just black.

The noises were first to register in my ears before I really decided sleep couldn't continue and opened my eyes. Before I could completely register the things around me, there were two thins arms wrapped around me unbearably tight. I choked on my own breath.

"Alice, stop!" I whined groggily, trying to shrug her arms from me.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm just so happy!" she squealed. I covered my ears, shooting her a look. "I'm sorry again!" Her attitude was sickening.

I yawned and looked at Edward, who looked just as tired as I felt. Except on the inside, I felt like shit. Total shit. "Be sorry. Just let me sleep," I mumbled, falling back on the bed and closing my eyes. I wished it was more peaceful and serene, because Alice did not shut up.

"Well, she's just slightly grumpy, but I'll let it go because she's pregnant. God, I love saying that! Don't you love thinking it, Edward? Bella's pregnant! I'm going to be an aunt! Yay me!" I think she was clapping her hands. "I cannot wait! Shouldn't you get her to the hospital, though? Are you guys even going back to school? I mean, I know its Saturday and all...." They were the same questions I wanted answers to. I didn't know what I thought about thinking like Alice.

"Please stop," I whispered without opening my eyes. "Please just stop talking."

"Sorry," Alice whispered back, dropping her voice quickly. "I'll go now," she added. I felt the bed move as she got up and tiptoed to the door.

It closed softly behind her.

"Sorry about that," Edward murmured, shifting to lay down beside me. He placed a hand on my stomach. "I didn't mean to wake you, love."

"Mmm..." I moaned, curling into his chest as he kept the hand on my abdomen. I yawned into his neck.

As I was about to drift off, Edward said in my ear, "You have an appointment at one today with Dr. Brett." I opened my eyes to look up at him in surprise. He added, "I made the appointment, of you don't mind. Or if you want to go another day...?"

"I..." I shook my head quickly. "No, I, uh, don't mind. Thanks, though, Edward." I forced a smile.

Edward kissed my forehead. "See our baby," he murmured idly, pushing his hand under my shirt to rest on my bare skin. I shivered, cringing to the touch.

"Yes," I whispered in agreement, wondering what the feeling was in the pit of my stomach.

Alice dressed me in a comfy black dress for my appointment, for which I was totally grateful to. No one was around in the morning, and I felt uneasy being here without Esme in view. It just felt wrong even though I was already knocked up. I was terribly nervous for this appointment because it would only be more real. That I had a baby inside of me and that I wasn't just dreaming it up. They were scary thoughts to have.

The morning sickness only seemed to get worse by the hour. I almost ruined Edward's precious Volvo. Twice.

We sat together in the waiting room at the hospital, me clutching Edward's hand tightly in my lap. Usually I wasn't this impatient. I tapped my foot quickly, skimming a sigh about adoption. That seemed to make my chest ache.

"You know," I murmured, gazing up at the poster, "adoption is a really hard thing. What those parents have to go through, its...its horrible. And giving away their own flesh and blood...I can't imagine how much that must hurt. Its those people that have to give up their children that are so strong." I sighed, looking up at Edward. He looked utterly confused. I sighed again. "It just gets me thinking...I'm lucky I have you."

"No, no, no," Edward disagreed quickly. "_I_ am lucky to have _you_."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you, too, baby," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Bella Swan!" a nurse called, holding a clipboard.

Edward held tight on my waist as we followed the nurse to an empty room. She didn't make me change into one of those hideous gowns, but had me hop on the table and pull my dress up while she placed paper over my lower half.

"Dr. Uley will be in in a second," she added before closing the door behind her.

Not seconds later, a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman walked in, wearing a pair of green scrubs. "Hello, Edward," she greeted him immediately. She must have known Carlisle. "And you must be Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Uley." I shook her hand.

"So we're expecting, are we?" she asked.

"Yep." I petted my bare stomach.

"Wonderful!" she chirped, starting to setup the machine. I had no idea how those things worked except form TV, and how reliable was that? I watched carefully. "Now, Bella, this may feel kind of cold," Dr. Uley warned as she spread a cool green gel over my flat stomach. I shivered slightly and Edward laughed beside me. I gently nudged him with my elbow, only making him laugh harder. Dr. Uley smiled as she grabbed a wand-like object. "I'm going to run this over your stomach so we can see and hear your baby, okay?" she asked, the object hovering inches from my skin.

"Okay."

But she paused, instead of continuing.

"So," she said casually, looking between Edward and I. "Are you guys keeping the baby?" she asked very gently and soft.

I exhaled.

"Yes," Edward replied before I could.

Her smile widened as she pressed the stick to my stomach.

And when a steady pulsing beat filled the room, and I was informed of the perfection of my baby, I'd never felt that whole in my entire life.

**I put in Bella's part about adoption only to make some more people happy. I mean, some people in reviews got very touchy and sensitive. I'm still trying to understand what people don't about FICTION.**

**Review and the next chapter can be out so much faster – I promise! **


	15. A Boy

**It took awhile, but look at all the updates!**

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, he's completely perfect!" I gushed for the millionth time for the ride home. I bounced in my seat, once again looking at the little black and white photo. I was only a month and a half along, but the picture as a total tell all. Apparently, I was having something rare where I already have morning sickness so early. Dr. Uley said it was nothing to worry about, but I was still a little on edge about the whole deal.

"Hey! She never said it's a boy!" Edward shot me a look, one of warning.

"Its an intuition!" I snapped, smiling widely. "I know this is a baby boy and not a girl because I have a weird feeling. I'm positive!"

He snorted, turning onto the Cullens' driveway. "It is a girl."

I just rolled my eyes and let it go. In just short of four months Edward would see how off he was. My baby is a boy, I thought proudly, and I know it.

As Edward pulled into the garage, a certain little pixie opened my door and hugged her arms around me. "Alice!" I snapped, pushing against her.

Alice scowled as she pulled back. "Wow, I see our mood hasn't gotten any better," she muttered, releasing me. "So did you get a picture or not?" she insisted.

"Not," I lied. Her face fell slightly and she sighed in disappointment.

"She did," Edward said sharply, flashing me a quick look of disapproval. When I didn't move to show Alice, he reached over and grabbed the picture I'd tucked under my leg and handed it to her. "She is in a very shitty mood," Edward added quietly, getting out of the car swiftly.

Me, I just shoved past Alice and slammed the door, heading for the garage door. I heard them talking behind me about the baby and my raging hormones. I just ignored them and went on through the house. I was nearly exhausted now, feeling torn from the appointment. I made my way up the stairs and on the Edward's bedroom. Without another second of hesitation, I crashed down on the bed, fully clothed and fell asleep in seconds.

~**~

The dim light woke me from my beautiful reverie and back to Edward's room. The sun was long gone and the cream-colored moon replaced in high in the dark sky, consequently bathing the room with pale light. A stream of bright yellow light fell in front the door that was opened just ajar. Obviously someone had checked on me. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 8:32 p.m. No wonder Edward wasn't beside me. As I sat up I realized how _free_ I felt and I knew it had nothing to do with being from my parents' hard restrictions. I'm not in my clothes, I thought as I looked at the black shorts and weird rock T-shirt (obviously Edward's). Did someone dress me? I wondered. Did _he_ dress me? I corrected myself.

I pushed the blanket off me (just more proof someone did check on me) and carefully swung my legs over the edge. I wasn't too alert and exhausted beyond belief. Taking my steps carefully and groggily, I started for the door, opening it all the way and starting down the hall. Well, I guess it could have been Alice that dressed me. I blushed at how awkward that would have been. They probably thought I'd be out for the rest or the day and night. As I hit the stairs, the sounds of the TV met me and I recognized the noises of Emmett's favourite game, _Mario Kart_. I giggled to myself. That guy is such a child!

Silently, I descended down the stairs and saw Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and my very brother Jasper, playing said game. I was amazed I hadn't heard them earlier because they were all so loud and giggly. I wondered if any of them were actually drunk.

"Ha! Sucker!" Emmett screamed, bumping Carlisle with his shoulder.

His dad hit him back, smiling and laughing. "Your going down!" he yelled, ramming into Emmett's shoulder again.

I watched behind them in silence.

I could sense the concentration on Emmett's face. He and Carlisle exchanged a few more hits, laughs and words, but then Emmett growled.

Jasper laughed. "See, Em? That's what happens when you pay too much attention to one kart!" he called, high-fiving Edward.

Biting my lip, I suppressed the giggle bubbling in my throat.

"No! I demand a redo!" Emmett snapped, slamming the white wheel to the table and pouted for a second. Then he picked up a brown bottle (um, beer?), took a sip and started the game back up. "Eddie, you and Jas are just too good together – so we're going on our own!" Emmett declared, selecting the correct features with the Wii remote. "Now I'm going to whip all your asses!" he shouted so loud, I had to cover my ears briefly.

Edward reached over and hit Emmett in the back of the head.

"Hey, what the—" Emmett started.

"Bella's sleeping," Edward hissed. "God!" he muttered, sitting back.

That was my cue to show myself.

Slowly, as he game started and they all go into it, I walked into the living room and around the edge of the couch. "Hey," I said quietly, to anyone.

Every set of eyes turned to look at me sinuously and Edward smiled first.

"Hey, baby," Edward said smoothly. I smiled tiredly as I made my way over to him, passing in front of the other three guys playing.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle greeted me briefly, dodging me as I walked between him and the TV.

"Hi," I said briefly, feeling a weird flush heat my cheeks and neck. Emmett grinned up at me and smacked my ass as I passed by him. "Fuck you!" I snapped, hitting his shoulder. He roared with laughter and I cast a worried glance at their dad for my language. Carlisle didn't notice.

I settled on Edward's lap, my back to his chest as he continued to play _Mario Kart_ in front of us. Jasper greeted me briefly, but was to into the game to give me much attention. But I knew eventually we would have some big conversation. That was obvious enough. All the guys seemed pretty intent on their game: yelling, cheering, cursing, and booing. Well, guys definitely do get into their games, I thought.

They still had two more laps to go when Carlisle spoke. "So, Bella, how did your appointment go today? I couldn't understand a single word Alice said," he laughed.

"Oh, it was good," I said, nodding slightly. "Interesting, but good, I guess. Dr. Uley is really nice."

"Yes, she is," he agreed, moving to the right with the game. "I knew you would like her."

I smiled over at him, though I wasn't sure he saw it. Was Carlisle really _that_ okay with this? He seemed so...at ease, natural at asking a little detail about my pregnancy. Well...it was the _only_ detail he would _ever_ get from me.

As the game came closer to an end I could tell the simple differences in all four men: they all looked more concentrated, fixated on the small details of the game, shoving each other harder to bump the other off track. I just sat back and giggled, when Emmett had his victory. "Woow!" he shouted, shooting up from the couch and pumping his fist in the air. "Go me! I am the _King!_" Jasper and Carlisle threw down the white wheels, grunting in acknowledgment, while Edward set his down, clearly more satisfied that the game was done with.

"I thought you'd sleep longer, baby," he murmured in my ear.

I sighed. "I noticed," I said, gesturing to the change of clothes. "And _someone _tucked me in."

He grinned and winked. "Guilty," he admitted shamelessly.

"Knew it," I nodded in agreement.

Edward brushed the hair from my face. "So what woke you up, baby? You looked exhausted when I checked on you."

_Well, I still feel exhausted._

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just slept too long, I guess." I sighed in contentment as I leaned on his body, turned to watch the new game Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were deep in. I smiled. My brother looked so happy – it was the first time in so long to see him laughing and smiling with his friends.

Times had been just too rough recently that I hadn't had much time to enjoy my life and seeing my brother all content. Sometimes you just get caught up in the moment.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" I wondered, playing with Edward's hands in front of me.

He shrugged one shoulder, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You looked tired and you were completely pissed for no reason. Alice said that you should probably get a nice long sleep." He kissed my neck once. "Why?"

I ignored his question, carefully digesting what he said. Well, maybe I was slightly happy I got a nice sleep. I wondered if I'd be able to sleep through the night. "So where _is_ Alice?" I asked. Just the thought if her had me on my guard.

I could feel the way Edward's breathing increased against my back and I knew something was up. "Edward?" I asked quietly, tapping his hands and setting them more firmly on my stomach. I glanced around, but the other guys seemed oblivious to our conversation. Why wasn't Edward answering me? "Edward?" I demanded, turning to him, a little more frustrated and annoyed. His face was blank and guilty. "Edward, where is Alice?" I repeated firmly, more seriously.

He sighed. "Alice and Esme are excited," he admitted shortly.

For a second waited, but he didn't elaborate.

"Well?" I pressed.

"They are planning for _this_." He set a hand on my stomach. I watched it carefully, studying like it would have the answers written there. Alice and Esme were not here because they were excited and planning for...

Then it hit me. The baby.

I turned my head to look at him blankly. "What do you mean?" I whispered, so quietly I could barely even hear. "They're planning?"

"Bella, they have plans," Edward told me quietly, sullenly.

_Why is he acting like his dog just died?_

"I don't get it," I admitted after a moment of quiet between us. I pressed my lips together, shaking my head to convey my words more thoroughly.

"Here," Edward jerked his head to the doorway, "come with me." I rose from his lap and he grabbed my hand as he led me from the room and into the living room, leading onto the kitchen.

There we found where the two girls were. Esme and Alice were talking rapidly, pointing to a magazine. As Alice lifted it to illustrate something to her mom more thoroughly, I got a glimpse of the cover. I stopped in my tracks. A weird dampness was threatening at my eyes, and for once I wished I wasn't so prone to emotionality and overreaction. They were looking at ideas for the nursery, totally oblivious to Edward's and my presence. I watched for a few beats, frozen, numb.

It shouldn't have been such a big deal what they were doing – in fact I should have been elated they were taking some initiative to help me with this. I was actually so sweet and just..._lovely_. It was stress off my back. But there was now new stress on me, and it had very little to do with the nursery for the baby. It was the overall thing of being a mother. I ignored all the thought of their kindness that got cancelled out by my intense emotionality. What would I do when my hormones only get worse? I wondered briefly. For some reason, what Alice and Esme were doing – something so helpful and kind – was hurting me inside.

I grabbed Edward's arm, sudden feeling lightheaded. My jaw shook with frustration and tears threatened even harder.

_What was wrong with me?_

Alice looked up. "Bella! There you are!" she cheered, smiling with excitement.

Esme smiled up at me, elation, excitement, and happiness clearly written. "Hello, Bella. How did you sleep?" she asked, her voice turning cautious as she took in my face and state.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I, um...Edward was just about to take me back to bed. I'm, uh, not feeling too well," I lied. My voice sounded like I was gasping at my last breaths. I looked up at Edward, giving him a "go with it" look. He looked confused, but smoothed out the confusion lines in his face and looked back to his mother and sister.

"Yes," he said, less then convincing. "Bella just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight, Bella," Alice said, hoping out of her chair and embracing me gently. Looks like she excused my moodiness earlier. She kissed my cheek and pat my stomach a few times.

The tears in my eyes became more prominent.

As Alice took her seat again Esme rose and embraced me as well. So quietly, only I could hear, she whispered, "Congratulations, Bella."

I nodded against her shoulder, blinking to keep the warm tears from spilling.

"Goodnight, honey. I'll see you in the morning," she added much clearer.

As Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, leading me from the kitchen, he called over his shoulder, "Or afternoon." Alice's and Esme's laugh chorused behind us. As soon as I was far enough away from the kitchen I allowed the tears to fall as they pleased.

And they really did take the opportunity.

Edward didn't ask, only urged me faster up the stairs and helping me with my poor footing. My eyes were too blurry to take the note of my steps and where the stairs began and the next started; I walked up in a dreamy state with silent sobs, shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly I felt cold and numb all over.

Carefully, and like he was scared to break me, Edward sat me down on the edge of his bed and kneeled in front of me, ducking his head to get a view of my face. "Bella? Baby, what's wrong?" Edward whispered, brushing the hair from my face to read my eyes.

I rubbed my eyes, avoiding his as I squeezed them shut. "I'm just tired," I lied, my voice cracking like crumpled paper. "I...I need to go back to...bed. Sleep." I turned away from him and crawled from the foot of the bed to the pillows, sliding under the blankets and settling onto the pillow. I fake yawned for effect, but I knew Edward didn't buy it.

The bed shifted behind me and I felt his body slid in with mine, barely making his features out in the dark.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong?" The tips of his fingers brushed my cheek, capturing a few stray tears. "Why are you crying? If you don't want them to help..." he trailed off.

"No, no!" I shook my head, struggling to turn around under the blankets to face Edward completely. I wiped the tears from my face. "Edward, I'm scared," I admitted quietly, nuzzling into his neck. Actually, I was terrified.

"About what, baby?" he whispered, rubbing my back with soft touches.

"Everything." My voice cracked. "Just seeing what they were doing...it...it just brought on so many emotions, and it scares me."

Edward pulled me more firmly to his chest. "I know, Bella." After a few minutes of near silence – I was sobbing ever so slightly – he added, "Why don't you go to sleep? You have to be exhausted, love."

I nodded stiffly, willing my pain away so sleep could consume me.

Certainly I shouldn't have been so worried about this – we had Edward's very dependable family on our side, what was there to worry about? I could continue with my high school education, finish said activity before the baby was born and...Well, that's as far as I'd thought it through. I had to think through the whole college thing and take in what Edward was wanting in terms of education. We would have to work our schedule around our new baby.

I slowly finished the bowl of cereal I'd been working on for over a half hour, taking my time to focus on keeping it down. I was having a big bout of morning sickness and I'd been up most the night being sick, and then keeping down this cereal...well, it just felt so weird and wrong going done. But I was hungry. Very hungry. There was almost nothing that sounded very appealing to me at the moment, but Carlisle said I had to eat _something_, and this was the only thing I had the will to force down my throat.

There were a few mouthfuls left, cereal drenched in cold milk, and I tried to force another spoonful down. It tasted so stale in my mouth.

"Eat it, Bella," Alice said in a sing-song voice, looking at me with apprehension.

As the cereal hit the back of my throat, it was like it hit a button. Everything I'd forced down rushed back up, faster then it took to put it down and I vomited all over the marble countertop. "Happy?" I choked out, gagging at the new feeling in my throat.

"Well," Alice paused. "Not overly, she admitted, standing from the stool beside me and called out, "Edward!" at the top of her lungs. I sighed, rolled my eyes at her and stood to rinse my mouth.

Bending down, I took a big gulp of the cold water, rinsed and spit back out as Edward waltzed in. Before he said anything, I said, "I told you food won't go down well."

He wrinkled his nose. "I can tell," he muttered, gagging to himself. I stifled a laugh and shook my head. "Yeah, okay..." Edward mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he gazing, with strong repulsion, at my mess, clearly contemplating what to do. He finally decided. "Mom!" he shouted.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme called back distantly. I grinned timidly.

"Bella got sick! Can you, uh..." He trailed off, obviously second guessing his question. "Could you...?"

"Clean it up?" she supplied, her voice getting closer with a smile in it. Before Edward could reply, she added, "Absolutely."

* * *

**Nice, lengthy chapter. Any thoughts?**

**-Mickey**


	16. Reflecting

**Chapter 16! Yay! **

----

EPOV

So...yeah, vomit is so gross, and this was the first day I actually realized that. I mean, its just as bad if its your own, but then when its not...That's when you call in the amazing mother that gave birth to you.

I sat on a stool at the island beside Bella, rubbing her back and keeping a firm hold one her as she began to sway. Even though Dr. Uley reassured us her sickness was normal, it _so_ didn't seem normal. She couldn't even keep down damn food! To me it seemed worse than it really was – and my doctor judgement was way down because it was Bella being sick and not some random stranger. She rested her head on me, her body so limp I thought she'd fall over.

"So..." my mom said idly, leaning on the fresh counter and looking at us innocently. I realized then, that this was the first real encounter Bella and my mom had had sense the get-together and last night's meltdown.

I gave my mom a confused but warning look. "So what?"

"Oh, I was just wondering..." she mumbled, picking at the marble. Then she looked up as my dad joined her. Obviously it looked like they were planning some kind of weird attack.

"Now don't take this personally, Bella..." my dad began quickly, sensing the same discomfort I felt from her.

"But why didn't you guys use protection?" my mom blurted, smiling at each of us.

The sudden heat on my arm alerted me to the fact Bella was blushing, and I could even feel a little heat on my own cheeks. Bella giggled while hiding in her face on my side, leaving me to answer my awaiting parents. I smiled down at my lap, rubbing the back of my neck. Fuck, talk about embarrassing!

"Well...um..." I mumbled, not meeting their eyes.

"Didn't it ever cross your mind to use condoms or talk to me about birth control pills?" Esme asked, grasping at ends. "I wouldn't have minded helping out – not that I'm not liking the idea of being a grandmother, though," she added quickly when I gave her a "watch it" look.

Bella lifted her head. "Because it would be just as awkward as this is now," she stated, resting her head back against me. I hugged her tight.

"You can talk to me about this!" my mom practically whined, hitting her hands on the island for emphasis. But she smiled, laughing.

"No. We can't," I told her seriously. My father snickered behind her, squeezing her hips once. "I mean, it should really be illegal."

She scowled. "Edward Anthony Cullen," she said sternly, but broke into a smile. "Okay," she sighed. "I get it. But just one question."

I felt Bella brace herself tensely and I did the same without knowledge.

"How long have you guys been having sex?" she asked curiously.

You know your life has stopped to unbelievable levels when your parents are interested in your own sex life.

I nudged Bella, unsure if she was sleeping. "You get this one," I whispered, a fit a chuckles breaking out around us. Even Bella giggled, hiding her face further.

She lifted her head but didn't meet eyes. "A few weeks, months – I don't know!" She shrugged. "When you took my parents to the convention thing."

For a moment there was silence, and I looked up to see my parents looking at us both with apprising eyes.

"Ahhh..." my father drawled. "When we left all the kids alone, together. I see what happens."

"Thanks, Dad," I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Just because they left us alone didn't guarantee a baby, did it? Fuck no! It just promised irresponsibility! "You really know how to be so supportive and positive."

He laughed. "Now, Edward, Bella, you know that's not what I meant," he said. "It was really only a matter of time before you two started being intimate – its completely normal. No big deal. All right?" Carlisle's eyes switched between the both of us, then landed on me. "Edward?"

"Honest to God, I'd rather not talk about this," I admitted.

Bella lifted her head briefly. "Yeah, me neither," she added quietly, resting back down.

My father cocked his head to the side and not pushing on Bella's and my shutting him off. His eyes seemed intent on Bella, inspecting her closely. With confusion, I glanced down, but didn't see what he had to be seeing.

"Bella, are you okay?" my dad asked carefully, leaning over the counter to rest a hand on her forehead. A worried look crossed my mom's face as she inclined to see it as well. "You don't look so well." The worry in his voice had me inspecting Bella myself, using the training I'd learned from my father and picked up at the hospital.

She yawned widely, lifting her head and my father's hand falling to the counter. Bella's brown eyes were tired, exhausted, and she continued to blink rapidly like she was trying to fight sleep. How could she possibly be that tired? I looked up at my dad quickly, but he didn't look nearly as concerned as I felt.

"Maybe you should get her to bed, Edward," my dad advised softly, straightening and reaching behind him. He pulled a bottle of Tylenol from the counter behind him and slid it across the marble. I caught it and glanced at the label, shaking it at him. "Give her two now, but no more because of the pregnancy."

I nodded, pushing Bella up to a sitting position and keeping a hand on her waist as I stood up. "Bella," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb her in case she was sleeping.

Her head snapped up and looked around frantically. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" she said quickly, loudly. We all burst out laughing around her and she looked around more clearly. "What's so funny?" she demanded, looking over her shoulder at me and frowning.

"Bella, I think you need so sleep," Esme giggled, patting Bella's hand delicately over the counter.

I smiled down at her pouty face and kissed her pouty lips quickly. "You will be delirious in seconds if you don't get some more sleep, baby," I told her gently. "I mean, your already turning a little loco." Despite her exhaustion, she jabbed her elbow into my gut with as much force as her little body could. The hit only made me winded for half a second, before I laughed along with everyone else and kissed her cheek softly. "That's my girl!" I chuckled.

She turned her head up to look at me and grinned devilishly. "I will be your _only_ girl," she warned seriously, quirking an eyebrow.

My parents didn't laugh – in fact, they only got more silent and gazed at me harshly. Obviously, they were thinking something totally opposite to the truth. My mom actually looked half-appalled. I laughed at both their shocked and confused expressions, looking back down at my one and only girl. Well, only for the next few months.

I knew exactly what Bella was implying.

Pressing my body up to her back, I wrapped my arms around her to settled them on her stomach, bending down to whisper in her ear, "Maybe for the next few months. Soon, my _next_ girl will be in this world and you can't say your the only one." I kissed her half-smile gently and as I pulled away, I noticed she was getting slightly irritated. "Oh, baby, don't be so upset," I said, rolling my eyes. Why was she so dead-set on a boy? Why not a girl instead?

She crossed her arms, pouting up at me. "Well, I want a boy," she said stubbornly. "And here is no way I will settle for anything less!"

I laughed. "So if we have a boy your going to make it a girl?" I asked, amused beyond belief. Even if I did want a girl, it didn't mean I would allow my child's sex to be fooled with.

"Ugh! Your such an idiot!" she snapped, throwing her hands up in the air and jumping off the stool. She started out of the kitchen, stomping her bare feet and being every inch the young, stubborn girl I love.

Turning to my parents I smiled at their amused faces and shook my head. "Hormones," I muttered, leaping off my own stool and jogging up behind Bella, who had only made to the doorway of the kitchen. She ignored me, pouting and looking away. As soon as I caught up with her I bent down, knocked her legs out from under her and caught her as she fell back. Bella screamed, flailing her arms like she actually thought I would just drop her. I caught her easily, lifting her up to my chest. A chorus of laughs rang behind us.

She was panting in my arms, clearly terrified by the motion. I smiled down at her as she squirmed.

"What the fuck, Edward?" she snapped, slapping my chest angrily. But a smile was playing on her lips.

I leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Your tired and if I don't carry you there, you won't go," I told her matter-of-factly, shrugging once.

"Well, that's the point of having fucking legs, Edward!" Bella snapped, smacking my chest again, but then leaning in to kiss it. She cradled into my arms, and as soon as I made it up to my room, she was long gone.

After putting Bella down – God, now I sound like a fucking parent – I went back downstairs to sit on the couch and think. It's all I could do at this point. I liked to think Bella and I were going through this the right way, but I couldn't help but feel something was missing. There were a dozen different paths that could happen from the path that Bella and I chose, and I didn't know which to take. What Bella was feeling. Certainly there were no second-guessing my child inside of Bella, but my concerns started after the baby would be born. Bella would be pregnant for the rest of our senior year, all summer and some of September, too. That would put a damper on college for her. Hell, that's if she wanted to go to college.

We'd never really talked too much about our career paths because we'd chose to stay with each other for the rest of our lives, and that we would follow the other to college. That probably would have changed slightly – say a long distance relationship – if we weren't going to have a baby.

But we were. Bella and I, teenagers in high school, were going to bring a little life into this world. One that we would have to take care of all by ourselves.

I rubbed my hands over my face, feeling totally spent and wasted.

BPOV

As soon as Edward left the room, thinking that I was sound asleep, I bounded up from the bed and kneeled beside it. Reaching under it I palmed around until I found the hard surface of the scrapbook. I plopped it down on the bed and sat down with my back to the headboard. I'd made this for Edward when we were fifteen and still deeply in love. I hadn't looked at this in the longest time, and seeing as I couldn't sleep, though I was see-stars tired, I seemed totally perfect.

I opened it slowly, greeted by the first picture of us as kids. The book had pictures from way back when of us both. A few were embarrassing, but I couldn't help but add them in – they were significant.

I flipped through all the young pictures, the times when we didn't have these feelings. Ones of us running around in our diapers together, many of us in the bathtub, completely naked, together. I momentarily gaped at the way my mother used to dress me, but I could admit my style never really improved. Edward looked adorable beyond belief, being nothing but a younger version of him now. I traced over a picture of his face at fourteen years old, thinking _That's what my son is going to look like one day_.

Edward would kill me if he knew I was still thinking of our baby as a boy.

There was a really pretty picture of Edward and I on prom of last year. He looked so _sexy_ in that tuxedo! I could almost see myself melting in the picture. Alice had put me in a layered halter dress, a deep shade of blue, and curled my hair and done my makeup. The girl was an artist. This is probably the only picture I will ever admit to liking.

We'd been such good friends when we were children.

And seeing that picture from last year's prom, I realized just how much my life had changed.

I'd gotten pregnant after being under pressure to have sex, then my parents abandoned me. They shut me out because of my beautiful accident. The people that made me and gave birth to me kicked me out and forced me to live with my second family.

There was no amount of complaining with that, though. I was okay that I was now in a secure household, but that my parents didn't want their grandchild...it hurt. I didn't care that they didn't want me, but my baby was a different story. What had _he_ done wrong? What had _he_ done to get that kind of neglecting from my parents when he wasn't even born yet. Hell, I wasn't even showing yet!

I tossed the book back under the bed as my eyes started watering. It was too much at the moment. I couldn't take that much.

* * *

**So do you think its a boy or girl? Names? Start telling me in your reviews -- my mind's a blank slate for the gender and names for their baby!**

**Help me out, people!**

**-Mickey**


	17. The First Day

**Yay! You guys are getting many updates now!**

* * *

BPOV

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

I looked at Edward.

"I can't do this!" I whined.

"Bella," he laughed. "Its not like we're asking you to donate a lung. Its just school. No one knows."

"But they're going to," I snapped. "Everyone will know and make fun of me."

Edward frowned. "Sense when do you care what people think?" he asked.

I sighed, glancing at the school. "I don't. Its just...Edward, I'm sure its out by now." My arms, which had been crossed, dropped as I placed my hands flat against my stomach. Could I ever do this?

There were only two people I was scared of: Lauren and Jessica. They'd made it their job to make my life hell and then some, and I knew my being pregnant would only fuel their fire. I would have to live with these people for the next six months or so until college...

College, I sighed. Was I even going to—

I couldn't even think about those things now. There were many other things I had to worry about.

"C'mon, Bells," Jasper finally put in, shaking my arm and pulling me out of my thoughts. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, we'll kick their asses if they try to pull any of that shit," Emmett agreed forcefully.

I just stared at them all.

"Bella?" Alice waved a hand in front of my face. "We're all here to support you, okay? There's nothing to worry about."

"'Kay," I breathed, non-believing. Everyone, even Rosalie, gave me a sympathetic look, which I just looked away from. It would be no use trying to fight them. People would find out I was pregnant and no one could stop that.

Edward gave me a long, measured glance. "You guys go on," he finally said, turning to look at Emmett first, then Alice and Jasper. "We'll catch up."

Every all left us alone, walking toward our small school. I'd been dreading this day for so long and now that's here...I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward whispered, resting a hand on my cheek.

I shrugged him away. "I'm just..." I started, but stopped uncomfortably. "This is just too much, Edward."

He embraced me, pulling me close to him as he set a hand on my stomach. I thought I was going to cry. "Bella, everything will be fine," he whispered. "It doesn't matter of everyone knows. It just doesn't. They'll all know eventually."

Pulling away, I looked up at him. "That is so _not_ comforting, Edward," I laughed, before reaching up to kiss his lips quickly. I wiped my eyes gently so I wouldn't have big red marks all over my eyes.

We started toward the school slowly with Edward's arm around my shoulders. I looked around with every step we took, sizing up every set of eyes I met. In seconds I came to the conclusion that no one knew. Naturally, girls were checking Edward out, which I grew to ignore a little more superiorly, but there was nothing knowing about anyone.

Everyone is in the dark, I thought, smiling slightly.

I felt a weird relief about it. Like I could finally breath fully without holding back. But a small part of me wondered how everyone would find out.

"I can transfer to all your classes, Bella, if you want," Edward suggested, paused with his hand on the door to the English building. "So you don't have to be alone," he added.

I shrugged. "I think I'll be fine," I told him. "Your in two of my classes, Alice is in one of my classes, and Emmett's in two."

No matter which class I would be in, I would have someone.

My smile seemed easy, too easy. "Let's go," I said, nudging him forward.

"Someone's happy," he laughed as we entered. I laughed with him, feeling too euphoric for my own sake.

As we smiled, still giggling for no apparent reason, entering the crowded room, everything went silent.

The room was ghostly quiet, like there wasn't nine other people in there. My smile faded and my heart dropped as I stood in the doorway, eyes fastened on the glassy staring faces.

Fuck. My. Life.

When Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the back, where we usually sat, I barely registered it. You didn't need to be a genius to realize that _they all knew_. I sat down in my seat numbly, taking in the eyes that followed me. When I met them straight on, they all looked down, ashamed. But something told me that I should be the one to feel ashamed.

Ashamed to show my face in public with my new teen pregnancy. Ashamed that I would be a teenage mother, struggling to get by with a child. Ashamed that I would continue my schooling while I made my way through the trimesters of my pregnancy.

And I did feel a small ounce of shame and pity for myself – what was I thinking? What kind of person in their right mind would put themselves through this slow torture? The stares hurt like a thousand beestings and pierced my skin. I watched my lap, avoiding eyes as slow murmurs erupted. I was a second away from hyperventilating and sobbing as tears started pooling in my eyes rapidly.

I felt Edward's arm go around my waist again. "Baby, your crying," he murmured, running his hand over my cheeks and collecting the wetness there.

I nodded bluntly. "I want to go home," I whispered, leaning against his side for support. I could have fallen asleep right then and there, if I hadn't been so upset.

As Edward continued to whisper sweet nothings and I tried to calm my raging nerves, I noticed Angela Weber walking down the alleyway. She looked like the only one ready to brave any contact with the pregnant teenager, to which I was grateful for. I'd always been on a good terms with Angela – she was sweet beyond belief, nothing like the first-class bitches, Lauren and Jessica.

I didn't want to get myself excited or worked up in case Angela actually wanted to talk to me, in case that actually _wasn't_ the right fact.

"Hi, Bella," Angela said softly, quietly, leaning near the edge of the table closest to me. I never felt unsafe with Angela or worried about her insulting me, but for once I felt nervous and on-guard. "Edward," she said much more quietly, nodding once.

He returned the gesture bluntly, still holding me and turning away like he was giving us privacy.

I smiled at her as best as possible. "Hi, Angela," I said weakly, leaning forward and out of Edward's grip so I didn't feel like I was broadcasting my words. "How are you?"

She smiled, more amused than anything. "I think the real question is, how are you?" she asked.

Yes, she is very, oddly, amused.

I opened my mouth for a witty reply, but only a half-laugh, half-gust of air escaped. I looked down shaking my head, because this is the confirmation I'd been waiting for. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but avoided them at all costs.

Angela's voice was quiet, a whisper that I would be shocked if Edward even heard.

"Your pregnant, right, Bella?" She seemed like maybe she'd been doubting this.

"Yes," I mumbled breathily, nodding once.

She grinned with genuine sweetness. "Well, congratulations," Angela said, voice hushed. "I know you can do it."

The last time I smiled so simply, happily and just so...exultant and delighted, was beyond me. "Thanks," I said earnestly. "That means a lot."

"I know you both can do it," Angela added, glancing over at Edward briefly. Then returning to me, still smiling brightly.

Our teacher walked in then, ceasing all chances at any more stares or conversations. Angela turned quickly and as she started toward her seat, but I grabbed her forearm and pulled her back. I whispered quickly in her ear, "How does everyone know? I mean, I know it's a small town and all, but..." I sighed.

She shifted uncomfortably, looking at the floor to my face.

My heart felt so heavy.

"Alice kind of..." she hesitated. "Alice MySpaced and tweeted it on Twitter," she confessed. "Plus this is a small town," Angela added, making her way quickly to her seat.

I sat in my seat numbly, frozen and hyperventilating as quietly as possible. My anger was bubbling with heat on my face and neck, and I couldn't see the room around me; its was all blurry and a mess. My heart was racing too fast and furiously. How could she do that to me? How could she use those fucking social networking sites to tell the world I'm pregnant?

"Bella!" Edward whispered quickly in my ear. "Baby, listen to me. Are you okay?"

I shook my head fast.

Alice is going to feel the wrath of a pregnant woman that is pissed off.

**

* * *

**

I think a few reviews are in order. I'm sure a lot of us know what its like when a pregnant woman is so

_**not**_** happy. **

**Review!**

**-Mickey**


	18. Fighting Words

**Thank you to all the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Yay! Its Friday!**

* * *

BPOV

Next period I had with Emmett, and Emmett only. He took the same protective role I'd been tackled under sense I was little by him, Jasper and Edward. It was quite annoying back then, but now...oh, I'd never been so grateful. I'd never been so glad Emmett failed his senior year the previous year. Forks High was not a religious school by any means, so I don't quite understand why _everyone_ didn't take too well to my pregnancy.

"Ready, little sis?" Emmett asked, catching me under his arm. I nudged his ribs in annoyance.

"No relation," I snapped, but shrunk into his side at the looks I got from people passing by.

"Ah ha!" Emmett pointed at me, grinning like the fucking idiot he is. "But you are having my niece of nephew. There's a relation there. That's what happens when you fuck my brother." My cheeks burned hard at his words, because it actually _was_ somewhat embarrassing to hear aloud.

We usually met everyone in the cafeteria for lunch if we hadn't met in the hall, but I stopped Emmett before he could drag me there.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, trying to calm my anger. "I need to..._speak_ with her." I used the word carefully, knowing fairly well that my words and tone would not be light.

Emmett shrugged, releasing me from his grip. "I think she just went outside with Jasper," he said, still towing me to the cafeteria.

_Oh, of course – Emmett's always hungry. _

As I was about to yank him back and give him a piece of my mind for being a monstrous eater and let listening to me, I felt a hand on my waist and then an arm around me. I could feel his breath on my skin as he leaned in and whispered, "Hey, baby."

I sighed. "Hey," I replied, turning in his arm to face him and wrap my arms around his waist. I snuggled into his chest comfortably in the middle of the hallway, feeling so much relief of having him near me. "I missed you," I whispered.

He chuckled, "That's good." Using his index finger he coaxed my face up, so I had no choice but to face him. I knew I looked tired and worn. "I missed you, too," he added.

Before I could show him just how much I _did_ miss him, Emmett interrupted.

"Okay, you two, let's get a move on," he suggested, tapping my shoulder persistently. "I'm hungry and time's wasting."

Looking at Edward, I sighed pointedly. "Actually," I said to Emmett, "I need to speak with Alice immediately. Where is she?" I turned to Edward, asking him.

"She just went outside with Jasper and Rosalie," he informed. "Now, are you hungry or not? Something tells me you have to be starving," he laughed.

I scowled. "I'm not at that point yet – I still feel nauseous," I admitted reluctantly, turning away from them and heading for the front doors. I didn't care if they followed or not; it would probably be best if they didn't, actually. Alice was about to feel the wrath for spreading the news of my pregnancy and I didn't want Edward to see it, though I may want someone to restrain me from hitting her.

The air was pretty cold for late November and I wrapped myself further in my sweater as I caught sight of Alice's spiky head. My anger seemed to build as I saw her there, completely at ease and laughing so carefree. Even if she didn't have to go through these stages, why did she think it right to spread news that was not her's to share? I wanted to slap her upside the head and then punch her in the face – and I was usually a non-violent person! But Alice had it coming and coming hard.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, jogging up beside me. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

I just shook my head, heading toward my destination. Edward kept up steadily, confused and annoyed _because _of his confusion. I made my way to where Jasper, Alice and Rosalie stood at the bumper of Emmett's grand jeep.

I stepped in front of Alice's line of sight as Edward stood back, looking from my face to Alice's.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I snapped, my face only inches from hers. I didn't give her the chance to continue. "Why the hell did you do that? What the fuck were you thinking? That was a bitch of a move!" My voice had risen to a yell, shouting the words when she wasn't that far away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a small voice, clearly confused and uncomprehending.

I laughed dryly. "Oh, don't play that shit with me!" I yelled. "Angela told me that _you_ were the one to tell everyone! Why did you do that? Do you have any idea – even the faintest idea – of what that's done to me today? I have put up with all these comments and names and stares and all this shit _because of you_!"

Her jaw shook at my tone. I noticed a people around glancing over and I realized how much attention I had to be attracting, but I didn't care in the slightest.

"But I didn't..." she started, but stopped as a look of realization dawned on her face. "Oh, my God," she breathed. "Bella, I—"

"You fucked this up, that's what you did!" I shouted, and without any warning, like my body had a mind of its own and took its own instinct, my hand reached out and slapped her across the face.

My own hand tingled with the contact, but it was nothing compared to the red mark on her face. I was shocked when I realized I felt no regret for the motion – in fact, I wanted to do it again. And again. Teach her a lesson. But when I'd hit her and she fell back against the jeep, Jasper ran over to her, stepping in front of me and protecting her form another hit. Edward had grabbed both my arms, pulling me back and putting space between Alice and I while I continued to throw yells and shouts and cusses at her. "Bitch" had fallen from my lips one too many times.

"Bella!" Edward snapped, standing in my line of view from seeing Alice as she told Jasper she was fine.

I shook my head. "What?" I demanded, trying to move from his grip.

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean, 'what?'" he said incredulously. "You just bitch-slapped my sister!"

"Because she told everyone, Edward!" I told him loudly. "She Myspaced it or whatever – that's how everyone knows." I could feel my lip quivering as tears started filling up my eyes, and Edward reached out to me, embracing me to hold me upright.

I was beyond frustrated, beyond upset, beyond confused, and beyond emotional about the situation. Sure I had hit Alice, pretty hard, and it was wrong, but I couldn't regret it. She had it all coming. She needed to be taught a lesson. Hasn't she ever told anyone a secret that wasn't theirs to share? That's the problem I was in.

And most importantly, I'd allowed myself to act like a maniac in front of all my friends, plus people I hated.

Chances are, I looked like a fucking physco.

With a sigh I stopped struggling against Edward, melting into his form. Hesitantly, his hands went to the small of my back. Slowly I was starting to come to terms with what I just did with a small ounce or regret. Certainly she deserved it, but maybe I shouldn't have hit her. But no matter the wrong I just committed, I knew I had to seethe a bit to make her seethe just as much. I couldn't forgive her that fast.

After a few moments Edward suggested, "Why don't we go get you something to eat?"

I shook my head, fast and jerky. "I-I'm not hungry. I just...think I need to vomit."

As if on time I pushed away from Edward when I had that familiar taste of tin in the back of my throat. I lurked over the pavement, realizing I wouldn't be getting too far, and spilled the empty contents of my stomach. Naturally, it brought out my tear-reflexes. I wiped at my face, suddenly feeling even worse. I had no idea what to think at this point, like my mind wasn't working on the right schedule.

His hand was on my arm to help support me before I could fall forward into my mess.

I thought you were supposed to be happy when your pregnant, all...feeling beautiful, and just so damn happy!

Where was that feeling?

EPOV

I hated that we had to be at school when Bella got sick again. It attracted quite the attention and only proved the pregnancy, really, to those who weren't completely sure of that rumour. As much as I was so not impressed with Bella's attitude and her actions, I held on to her as she started shedding a few tears with her vomiting. I pitied her instantly, knowing this was half my fault.

While I held onto Bella I noticed everyone crowded around Alice as she cried on Jasper's shoulder. Uh-oh. Something told me that Bella would be getting her own wrath back at her by someone at sometime.

Shaking my head, I nudged Bella gently. "Baby—" I started, but was cut off as Rosalie walked over.

Okay, so here comes Bella's attitude back at her.

My first instinct was to protect Bella before Rosalie could start firing off uncalled for questions, but for the first time in all the years I'd known that self-centred girl, she surprised me.

She stopped in front of us and gently put her hand on Bella's back. "Bella," she said quietly, "let's go get you cleaned up."

Bella's shock mirrored my own as she lifted her head, looking from me to Rosalie and back again. I urged her to go, clean her mouth out, and she hesitated as Rose put her arm around Bella's shoulders. They started off toward the school doors and Bella shot me an incredulous look. I forced a tight smile back as I headed over to where the other three stood.

As soon as I entered their little semicircle, still in shock over Rosalie's unusual behaviour, Alice pounced with tears still in her reds and her cheeks red. "Edward," she sobbed, nearly running into me, "I was just so excited – too excited! I didn't mean to, I didn't even think about it when it happened!"

"Alice," I said calmly, "it doesn't matter. Bella will get over it in a few hours."

"But I have class with her next," she complained. "She won't forgive me by then."

I shrugged, shaking my head. "I honestly don't know what to say," I admitted.

---

We made it through the first day with a few bumps, and the first week with a few more. So people should have been slightly more gracious to the news and less accusing – I'd heard the most amusing rumour on Thursday. Emmett came to me between first and second periods to convey to me what he heard: It was going around that Bella slept with the entire football team and that I wasn't the father. When I'd reluctantly told her that night, because she thought something was bothering me, she had the worst mood swing. Bella cried and screamed and even got angry at me. I didn't return the fury and let her give it to me because I knew she needed to get it out. And she really did. Let's just say that my phone will never work the same.

Bella was still edgy about staying at my house, but it eased throughout the week. It seemed so natural for Bella to be at our residence, though it was a little tense between Alice and Bella. Otherwise, it all went smoothly and so natural. Jasper spent more and more time over at our place, comforting Alice and spending time with Bella. He never spoke of their parents to Bella, but to me, however...it was a common subject. But Bella still never spoke of the people that threw her from their lives.

From the sounds of it, Bella's parents didn't care of her non-existent presence. I knew that had to really hurt her if she knew, but we never spoke of it; I knew better then to bring it up. A part of me was upset, though, that they would miss out on their first grandchild.

It was Friday night and it was about to be a beautiful ending to the slow, horrible week. My mom and dad were going to some resort in Seattle to "get away from all the hectic drama" that was reality. In other words, "have sex where the four teenagers in our house cannot hear."

Ew.

I wasn't too keen on having my parents away from us so soon – you know, _vomit_ – but I knew they needed this. Hell, I also thought Bella could use some time away, too.

Hell, we all could.

"No commotion," my dad said firmly. "No guests, no alcohol, and more importantly"—he looked at each of us equally, mostly at Emmett and Alice and their non-present partners—"no sex." He said the word firmly but unsurely, and I knew it was of response to Bella's pregnancy.

Again I felt deflated my parents were leaving. Of course I wasn't that much of a Mommy's or Daddy's boy, but I did, however, know when there's a good chance I can't handle things that parents can. Say four teenagers and a pregnant girlfriend? But I let them go without assault, knowing they deserved their time away, because eventually there wouldn't be any time for that.

Emmett exhaled as he plopped down on the couch beside Bella and slugged his arm over her shoulders. "So what's the plan for tonight?" he asked. "Rosalie's coming over, Jasper's coming over, so what are we going to do?" He looked around for any ideas.

Alice spoke up first. "Actually," she said matter-of-factly, "tonight we're going to be having a party."

We all turned to look at her. Had she not heard what our parents just said?

"Alice," Bella said reluctantly, 'what are you talking about? I believe Carlisle said no guests." She paused. "And sense Rosalie's going to be here, there probably will be sex, too." Her eyes turned to Emmett.

Bella and Alice had yet to make up, and I knew Bella never wanted to talk to her again in her life, which was very surprising. They even fought a few times here and there, but I was there to make sure Bella didn't rip Alice's head off; Alice didn't have the strength to do it back. Whenever they spoke to each other there was always a slightly sarcastic note.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Alice snapped, turning away sharply with a scowl on her face. "_Anyway_," she continued, "I already have the whole thing figured ut, top to bottom. Everyone will be here around eight, so we all have to pitch in." She looked at Bella during her last sentence harshly, narrowing her eyes. "And Bella, that means you too. Plus, we'll be breaking another rule." My sister paused. "Rose is bringing the alcohol."

Bella lifted her head from my lap slowly, testing her dizziness levels I guess. "I think I will do what I want," she said without missing a beat, "which includes me laying here to prevent myself from vomiting all over you." She smiled sweetly before dropping her head back in my lap. I couldn't help smiling myself.

It was too amusing when these two girls went at it.

"What, sit there and look at a washed-up whale?" Alice snapped.

I gave her a warning look that she didn't see.

Bella sat up abruptly at the comment. "No, sit here like the fucking pregnant woman I am!" she yelled back.

"And not enjoy the party I'm about to throw?" she asked sarcastically.

"With all the people you told about my pregnancy and have been spreading rumours about me? And while everyone around me drinks while I can't? Yeah, I don't think so," she snorted. Trying to calm her down – I could see she figure shaking slightly, something I knew only happened when she was angry – I ran my hand up and down her back that was dressed in a thin black tank top. She leaned into my touch.

Alice snorted. "Well suck it up! What are you doing to do for all those hours?" she demanded.

I sighed. "Alice, would you just give her—"

"Shut up, Edward!" Bella snapped, elbowing me hard in the ribs.

"Shutting up!" I said quickly, holding my hands up in surrender. Emmett bellowed a laugh.

"Well, Alice," Bella said coolly, "I will be trying to hold down my food, probably take a nap and watch TV all night. _You'll _just have to suck _that_ up."

"Okay, girls!" Emmett interrupted as Alice was about to open her mouth for a comeback. "That's good. Alice, why don't you start doing what you do best? And, Bella..." He gave her an appraising look. "Yeah," he said, shooing her off, "just don't vomit because I'm not cleanin' it up!"

With an eye roll Alice stood and left the room, skipping as she went for the stairs. Emmett did what Emmett does best – went to the kitchen to fill up. I wondered why Bella hadn't returned to her position. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked, noticing how she was hanging her head with her legs curled under her. "Bella?" No response. "Isabella?" I tried more firmly.

She sighed on the other side of that dark curtain of hair. Raising her head, she took her bottom lip in her mouth with nervousness. "I..." she started, and failed. Then tried again. "I...I'm not getting fat, am I?" she asked quietly, nervously gnawing on her lip

My hand reached up to brush her hair from her face and pulled the lip from her teeth. She giggled slightly and I joined in for a second. "Baby, your not fat," I said honestly. "I promise not to lie to you. Your still sexy as hell."

And _damn_, was that true!

She sighed, still non-believing as she lifted the hem of her shirt. We both examined her flat stomach, but there was not even a slight bulge. Bella sucked in air between her teeth, making it sound like she was hissing. It was almost a sound of indecision.

"Fine," I said stubbornly. She looked up at me calculatingly. "I'll prove it to you tonight," I told her, leaning into her ear and whispered, "When we're all alone, in my bedroom..."

Bella eyes seemed to get darker. "And let me guess," she said. "In your bed?"

"Actually, no," I teased. "But now that you mention it, I think I could possibly, maybe...hmm, I don't know." I pretended to think for a second. "Maybe fuck you?"

She moaned and her eyes clouded in lust. "Please do," she begged, turning my own teasing on me like the little vixen I loved.

Yes, I'm so getting laid tonight.

* * *

**Interesting ending, interesting ending. Review?**

**-Mickey**


	19. The Talk

**A pretty short chapter, I know, but there's meaning to it!**

BPOV

Vomiting can really kill a mood and turn off both people, so I tried to take my mind off that little downfall of pregnancy as I laid in bed with Edward. Music blasted from downstairs, nearly shaking the ground underneath us, mixed with many high voices and laughs. Alice's party had been in full swing for a good half hour now and Edward and I had been hiding out in his room, door significantly locked. I'd made a quick visit to see my brother, where we talked about my parents and how I was doing. I'd seen Jasper a lot during my week's stay at the Cullens, so I wasn't missing any of my time with him.

The act my parents didn't miss me was sickening; it hurt me to know they didn't care enough to wonder what was going on with me and my baby. They would miss out on so much and they didn't seem to care in the slightest sense. I tried not to let on to how much that hurt, but I tried not to think about it.

Edward's hand caressed my bare hip as he pulled me to him, massaging my lips with his. I giggled at his eagerness, pushing against his chest to get him to loosen the hold on me and let me breath. Reluctantly he pulled his lisp from mine and placed two chaste kisses on my lips.

Grinning at him, I reached down to rub my hand over the slight bulge in his jeans. He smiled, unashamed. "You know," I teased, "I'm a little worried about how easily turned on you are."

He laughed as he nuzzled my neck softly, blowing warm air over my soft skin. "You're the only one that turns me on," he whispered earnestly. I ran my hands up and down the expanse of his hard, bare chest.

"Should I be flattered?" I asked curiously.

"Hell yeah," he laughed.

I laughed once. "Okay, why don't you get off of me and put in the movie I brought?" I suggested, sitting up beside him to slip his shirt over my nearly bare body. During our time of fooling around, he'd slipped off all my clothes but my bra and panties. He was only in his jeans.

"Because your making me watch _P.S. I Love You_?" he suggested. But I gave him the you-better-do-it look, which made him stand up immediately. My scowl slipped into a smile when he made his way to set up the movie.

I knew I would cry during this movie but it was a personal favourite. I loved the whole concept of it, though; to me, it was a beautiful, emotionally perfect movie.

Edward crawled back into bed with me, slipping the blankets over us and wrapping his arms around me. In the beginning I'd been so worried about Edward accepting both me and a baby, but his change in attitude had been so dramatic that I couldn't be slightly concerned. He treated us like we meant the world to him – and I was beginning to think that we were just _that_. Lately he'd been offering his love to both me and out baby, but it wasn't like he said "you are the world to me." I guess he kind of said it much more subtly.

Just like I'd said, I cried. And naturally Edward objected to my tears, not understanding what was so sad until I put it in different contexts, and it was us and not them who were being torn apart. He didn't say another thing throughout the movie. I kind of felt bad for what I said, because maybe it was harsh, and I knew I had to apologize for how blunt I had been about it.

As the movie came to a closing and I sniffled, wiping my nose and eyes as I turned in his arms. His face was blank as he watched the credits running over the screen.

"Edward?" I whispered, watching his face. Could he be that mad? "Hey, Edward," I tried again. "What's wrong?"

His head snapped back to look at me as his green eyes finally focused. It was like he hadn't actually seen me. "I...I'm sorry, what?"

I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, worried. What would have him so distracted?

"Bella, I..." he started, but stopped. His eyes dropped, like he couldn't stand to look at me. "Bella, I love you," he said quickly.

His mouth was on mine too fast for me to respond to his unusual statement as his arms wrapped around me, his body pressing to mine. I rolled further onto my back, weaving my fingers through that gorgeous hair of his. I wondered if this movie had provoked this from him. Not that I was at _all_ complaining...

Edward's hands wandered down to my panties, playing with the silky lace that covered me. Instead his hand travelled down my leg, trailing a line of goose bumps until he reached my calf and hitched my leg up on his hip. His tongue probed my mouth roughly as his arousal pressed into my stomach. I felt that familiar heat in the pit of my stomach as I rolled over on top of him, pulling my lips from his and attached mine to his neck. I sucked on his skin as hard as I could, drawling a moan from deep inside his throat.

My hands pressed to either side of his head as I pressed my hips against his, grinding into his erection as I continued to suck. I pressed open-mouth kisses along his jaw as I slowed the rest of my body's movements. His breathing was laboured, his chest brushing mine with each intake of air. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and sitting on his stomach.

He just stared at me blankly. After a few moments it started to get uncomfortable and I shifted my weight from one knee to the other.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break the thick atmosphere.

Snapping from his daze, he shook his head, grinning. "Yeah, sorry," he quickly apologized. A hand ran through my hair softly, smoothing down my back. "I love you."

I laughed once. "I love you, too," I said, kissing his nose quickly. I smiled down at him again, laughing yet again at his stunned expression. "Are you okay?"

"I don't really know," he admitted. I gave him a confused look, laughing once, confused. "Can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

I nodded, tracing my finger over his eyebrows to smooth the creases of thought. "Yeah, what it is?" I asked.

He sighed, debating on whether or not to actually speak. I could see it all over his face as he ran his hand up and down my bare thigh. "Do you want to go to college, Bella?" he questioned softly, curiosity ringing in the words.

Shifting, I looked down at his chest, his hand on my leg, anywhere but his face. "I...I don't know, why?"

"Well, I've been really thinking and all, Bella, and I know what I want to do, but I don't know what you want." He paused, taking the hand from my leg to capture my chin in his fingers. "We can't make all these decisions if you don't tell me what we want to do or what you want."

"Oh." I'd never thought about us having to talk about this because it'd never even crossed my mind. "Well," I struggled, "what do you really want to do?"

He shook his head. "No. I want to know what you want, Bella."

"But I don't want to ruin what you want, Edward," I told him. "You want to be a doctor, I know that, but what college? What university? I'll work around and with what you want. I know this is your dream and not going to let myself, or the baby, get in the way of that. Tell me," I insisted, earnestly. "I need to know."

"You first."

I sighed. Sense we were little, Edward knew I wanted a journalism career. He knew my passion, he knew what I was good at, and we'd made the promise to follow each other to wherever we wanted to go for college. But that had to be sorted out because of the baby on the way. "Edward, I'm perfectly fine with staying home with the baby, okay? I am perfectly content with not going to college right away," I told him truthfully. "I'll go wherever you go."

"Bella, that can't be what you want," he objected.

"But it is," I disagreed, raising my voice when he tried to talk over me again. "Being a stay-at-home mom wasn't my first choice five years ago, but now that its an immediate option...Edward, I don't want to leave my baby alone with some stranger, even if I do trust them. If I want to go back to college later on, I will. Just when he's older." To lighten his mood I threw in the reference to our baby's sex, and he broke out into a huge grin.

"For the last time, Bella, it's a girl!" he laughed. I gigged, shaking my head from side to side. "You'll see soon," he added much quieter, running a hand through my hair gently. "So you really don't want to go to college?" I nodded. "And you really just want to stay home with the baby?"

"Its what I want."

"And I always give you want."

I grinned like a total fool. "I hope so." Cupping his face in my hands, I brought my lips down to his and kissed him gently. It expressed my feelings for him, it reassured that I wasn't just lying that I all I wanted to do was be a stay-at-home mom. I had no problem with it. And he shouldn't either.

"Let me guess, there's something you want right now?" Edward asked, a smirk firmly on his face. His hand moved around my hip to cup my butt.

My smile widened, more seductive now. "Absolutely."

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. Disagreement

**Yay, we reached chapter 20! Success! **

**By the way, check out my new story, **_**Responsibilities!**_

EPOV

I didn't believe her for one second, but I also wasn't about to push her. How could she _not_ want to go to college? I knew Bella had wanted to, and I did expect her to tell me the absolute truth about everything, but I knew she was lying.

She wouldn't admit it. Bella never admits it when she's wrong. So what was the point in pushed her on it? I would do everything I could if she wanted to go to college as soon as the baby was old enough that she would feel comfortable leaving it with someone, but she wouldn't even admit to going at all. I couldn't help but think that maybe this baby was what was keeping her form what she wanted to do. That would equal that its my fault.

Bella's panting slowed, her face flush from her release as I crashed down beside her. Her hands threaded through my hair, lightly brushing over my scalp a few times. I groaned as I nuzzled my face in her neck.

"I love you," I mumbled, feeling a wave of fatigue.

"I love you, too, baby," she giggled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "So much for the no-sex rule," she commented, her giggles becoming more pronounced. I had to laugh with her.

Nodding, I said, "Hopefully no one rats us out."

"Nah, we can nail Rose and Emmett for doing it too. God knows they will be up all night." We both groaned as we anticipated what that would be like, having to hear them all night and all day.

"Yeah, because _Emmett_ will be nailing Rose!"

She smiled. "Obviously." Her hand travelled down to rest over her bare stomach and I set mine over her's, smiling. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you really want?" Bella asked. "Like, if your life depended on it, which one? Boy or girl?"

I really had to think about that. I don't think it was a matter of what I wanted but what I _preferred_. "Well, I _want_ a girl, but I think a boy will be so much easier. If my life depends on it, it's a girl hands down."

"What's so bad about having a boy? Its what I want." I could almost hear the pout in her words.

Letting out a gust of air, I replied, "There's nothing _wrong_, I just want a girl."

"Okay, but why do you want a girl?" she asked. What was this, twenty questions? "They have all that princess stuff and the periods and all that girly, feminine stuff. That's what you want? Finding twice as many tampons in the garbage?"

Though I could tell she was teasing me, I didn't like that idea. At all. In fact, it made me almost sick to my stomach. I mean, it was bad enough to see the tampons before use, and after's a whole different story, but seeing Bella's in the past had been bad enough. But enough to change my vote?

Hell no.

"I can do it, so long as you pop me out a baby girl." We both laughed and I could see the blush covering her cheeks at my statement. I grinned at her mockingly, running my free hand over her warm cheek.

"No," she replied sharply. "I am popping out a little baby boy named...uh, named..." A look of concentration crossed her face as she thought of what to add. I smirked at her, gloatingly. "Well, I'll figure it out," Bella shrugged. "But nonetheless, it's a boy and your just gonna have to wait until I feel like having a girl or your gonna have to go somewhere else."

I raised an eyebrow. "Somewhere else?" I challenged.

"Okay, I didn't mean that," Bella said quickly, not even flustered at what she implied. "Your gonna have to wait until next time." Oh, so she wants another baby after this one?

"So you want to be my baby momma again, eh?"

Bella laughed, pushing me away from her playfully, but rolling on top of me immediately. She tapped my chest with her finger as she started at me, still giggling. Placing my hands on her back I slowly moved them down until I cupped her ass and squeezed. She squealed, ducking her face into my chest and kicking her legs. Sometimes she could be such a girl. And I wanted to know if my daughter would have the same attitude.

My hands travelled down to the backs of her thighs and brought both of them up, forced her to bend them on either side of my thighs so she was straddling me. Her bare chest was still pressed against mine and as I pulled her face to mine, her breasts rubbed against mine. I was literally hard in seconds, and I hoped she knew that it was all for her.

And then it happened.

BPOV

There was a loud rough knock on the door, just as I was so ready to take this further. I knew it was either Emmett or Jasper.

"Hold on!" I shouted, my voice strained. I rolled off of Edward and we both jumped under the blankets. There really was no point in fully covering up because it was no secret what we'd just did or planned to do again and again. I pulled the sheets up to my chin to cover everything while Edward was pretty bare. There was another knock before I granted them entrance.

The door open and Emmett walked in, his eyes closed as he held his arms out in front of him. What was he, a blind man?

"Emmett, we're covered," I snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

His eyes opened and a cocky grin replaced his face. "Well I was just wondering if you two plan on coming out of hibernation? People keep asking where you guys are."

"Why?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Actually," he scratched the back of his head, "people are bringing gifts."

I shot up from the bed, nearly letting everything fallout from my abrupt movement. "What?" I snapped.

"A few kids from school brought you baby stuff."

"You can't be serious!" Edward gasped.

"For Christ's sake, it true!" Emmett exploded. "A lot of people bought gifts for the baby. I'm not even joking. Their all looking for you too. Like Angela, Mike, Eric, Whitney, Anna, even Jessica! Fucking Jessica! They've all brought shit, so get your asses down there and don't look like sex-crazy maniacs." Emmett turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Edward and I were silent until I turned to him and said, "I thought you locked the door."

"I did too." He shrugged. "Well, I really didn't expect that."

"I know. Remember all that shit Jessica said to me, and everything everyone has said about me?" I asked, and he nodded. "Why the hell are they bringing gifts?"

"Can't you just appreciate it?" Edward asked gently, obviously trying not to hurt my feelings but trying to get the message across.

I sighed, playing with the blanket that covered my body. It didn't feel right to accept gifts from people who had been so rude to me about my pregnancy. Well, it hadn't been so bad later in the week, but it seemed kind of awkward. People had seen me run from classes or the cafeteria to vomit up everything.

Shaking my head, I said, "But I don't think I really can. Its just...it doesn't seem right."

"Baby, when someone offers you something, don't hesitate to take it," he laughed.

"You know I'm not that kind of person, Edward," I objected. "I just...can't."

"Bella, please," he begged, tugging on my arm. "Don't be such an ungrateful person."

The word surprised me. "Ungrateful?"

"Yes."

"I am not!" I snapped. "The last thing I am is ungrateful. I'm _apprehensive_."

"Well, don't be! I promise no clowns will jump out at you. God, Bella, I'm not asking you or donate a lung."

"Well, you might as well be!

"Bella, your so impossible," Edward said as he jumped out of bed and started dressing. Of course he was never one to miss a party, and neither was I, but in the condition I was I doubted that I could stand to dance and move and drink...Well, I couldn't drink. I couldn't be around people that could because it wasn't fair.

Wait, we were fighting? Were we actually fighting about this shit? It was a dumb topic for us to bicker about, but I didn't want to accept gifts from people who hadn't taken to kindly to anything about me. Especially Jessica. I couldn't even fathom what would have brought on that kind of emotion or generosity from her. I mean, _bitch_ didn't even begin to describe her. It was nearly impossible that she had a soft side. What was so wrong that I knew I couldn't trust her?

"I'm not impossible," I objected. "I'm being reasonable. Why's that so bad?"

"Because your being so fucking unbearable!" he snapped. Actually, he yelled.

"Don't you swear at me!" I screamed back, sitting up and holding the sheet over my body. "Your overreacting!"

He shook his head as he pulled on a T-shirt – which looked _soooo_ hot as it clung to his chest, by the way. "No I'm not." He turned around and headed for the door, slamming it behind him.

I stared after him, gaping at his attitude. How could he act so ill-mannered to me. What had I done? Merely taken precautions from the people I _knew_ have never meant well? Ohh, big crime there.

Ignoring the urge to go after him and yell like hell at him, I slowly got out of bed and started toward the bathroom. I'd always loved the Jacuzzi bath Edward had in his bathroom, and it was times like this that I could really use it. I ran the bath, maybe a little too hot for my liking, but it was somewhat soothing. It zapped my thoughts and surprisingly cooled my rage.

And I'd need all that relief I could get if I wanted to keep my negative emotions under control before I snapped at the wrong people. Or person.

**Ta-Da! Reviews? I mean, it **_**is**_** the 20****th**** chapter...a little celebration, perhaps?**

**-Mickey**


	21. Weak Resolve

**I feel the sudden need to remind the lovely readers that this is **_**fiction**_**. FICTION. As in, no real. Fake. Made-up. So abruptly are those reviews getting to me, the ones that showed so much angst to what I've been writing. **

**And if the reminder seems necessary... I know what your going through! Or went through!**

**My sister was pregnant as 14, had her baby at 15, is now 16. I've watched the adorable little dude grow up, I've watched my sister fuck up. Having a baby as a teenager is no walk in the park, and I know that. I don't want to hurt anyone. **

**And here is the product of my ramble. **

BPOV

I always hated fighting with Edward because it was always so pathetic of what we fought over. But shit happens. And this was a lot of shit for us. We weren't usual ones for fighting but sometimes something would come across that would push at our control. But I did nothing wrong. Sure I should be accepting of other's generosity, but wouldn't you be cautious if people that pretty much hate you are offering you things?

The music and laugher and conversation drifted through the floors below me, and I couldn't bring myself to go downstairs. As much as it infuriated me to think of other females near Edward, I didn't want to go down there only to get in another fight. So I stayed in our room, snuggled in the bed and listening to my iPod.

Certainly this wasn't my room, but I thought of the room I was actually staying in as a spare to me. This is where I belonged. As far as I'm concerned, this is mine as much as it is Edward. Maybe I would have to speak to Esme about that small arrangement. Have it fixed to accommodate what best fit me. And frankly, that was Edward's cock, so.

I sighed as I curled my arms under the pillow that my head rested on.

Truthfully, I didn't know how we were going to do this or how we would make it through all this. Edward and I had to grow up first, which meant putting an end to childish fights, before we could even do anything. The worst part had to be the fact this baby would come whether we were ready or not. And so far, we were far from ready.

Secretly I'd been considering Edward's and my options for the future, and I's come to one single conclusion: we had to move. I hadn't quite told him yet about what I'd planned out in my head because I was nervous for his reaction. If the baby is due in August then Edward and I would be headed off the college. Well, he would be because I only wanted to stay with the baby, so. Certainly I would go with him wherever he wanted, and so would the baby, but it was a matter of where. Edward wanted to attend the University of Washington because Carlisle had connections there that would be of assistance to Edward's education – I'd always thought I was the one holding him back. Now I could be sure that what I was doing wouldn't effect Edward in the slightest.

We needed a place of our own. We needed our own apartment before this baby comes. It was as simple as that but I didn't know how to tell Edward. Would he think it was too soon? But what other choice did we have. He would be moving out for college and I'm going with him. So obviously we did have to get out own place eventually. I just wanted it to happen before the baby is born so we'll be ready. There's nothing worse the being unprepared.

I'd nodded off a few times here and there during my thoughts, but continued to bring myself back to consciousness. I didn't want to fall asleep yet. I was fighting to be awake to see Edward.

The clock continued to tick and the bed frame slightly shook with the hypnotic beat from below, lulling me to sleep.

When I woke the next morning I felt a weird pain when I noticed I was alone. Edward never joined me last night, er, this morning. I pushed the blankets off me and climbed out of the bed, wondering where Edward was. Certainly our disagreement couldn't have been that bad that he had to sleep alone.

Like every morning I felt nauseous upon standing up, but tried to ignore the feeling. I got as far as the door before I ran into the bathroom.

After heaving out something that probably shouldn't have left my body I brushed my teeth and started for the door again. Either we did fight a lot, or Edward was to wasted to make it up the stairs.

When I made it down the set of stairs – slowly but surely – I got my answer. And it wasn't pretty.

It wasn't surprisingly that the large living room, the makeshift party room, was a complete mess: red cups scattered the room, along with a range of different colors and sizes of glass bottles, and two empty kegs occupied a corner of the room. One was tipped and a slight liquid had pooled around it. There was a number of objects that I wouldn't even identify, some of which I probably didn't even want to know. It was obviously a wild night. The huge stereo system was providing some weirdly slow music, something like a piano piece, which I knew had no part in last night.

Edward always sleeps good with soft music, I sighed. I was beginning to feel horrible and even more upset about Edward's and my fight. This was all my fault.

And the product – or should I say product_s_ – of our disagreement was sitting in the far corner, taking up so much space that I felt a wave of uneasiness. It couldn't be... I took a step closer to get a good look at what sat before me. It was this that that had kept me up most of the night.

An assortment of baby items decorated the corner, lit by a single ray of the bright sun through the window, and I didn't even know what to do as I looked at them. They made me feel lost in my own world. It made me feel like I was drowning, that I couldn't do this.

I swallowed hard. "What was I thinking?" I whispered to myself, voice strangled. There were so many things here – in gender friendly colors – that it made my head spin. So many things that hadn't even crossed my mind. Things that made me want to rewind the last few months.

Tears threatened my eyes and I turned around before I became a blubbering mess.

Edward was flopped down on the sectional, completely stretched out, and even in his sleep I could tell he was drunk. His mouth was parted slightly and his body was relaxed. He looked like a god, as always. I felt another twinge of guilt. My brother was sprawled on the carpeted floor, looking just as wasted as the next, while Alice was cuddled in the fatal position the other side of the sectional. _Alice_, I sighed to myself. I don't know where we went wrong, or when we would make up, but I knew that we both needed to bathe in our annoyance a little longer. I almost laughed out loud when I saw Emmett on the coffee table, practically straddling the thing. A beer bottle was clutched in his left hand that was skimming the carpet and the toes of his shoes were planted on the floor. He was a sight to see, that's for sure.

Rosalie was nowhere to be found. Hopefully the bitch went home.

I snuck up to Edward's sleeping form and gently jostled his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over, nearly landing on the floor. "Edward?" I whispered hoarsely. I cleared my throat and tried again, keeping my voice quiet. "Edward, wake up!"

"Mmm-hmm?" he hummed, his voice sounded slurry for the minimal of words.

"Wake up," I repeated quieter, bending down to his level before he could open his eyes. He never did, though, and only yawned. "Edward, please, I'm sorry," I mumbled, deflated, as I fell back on my butt beside the couch. This situation was wearing me down. I just wanted it to be resolved.

His eyelids twitched but did not open. "Bella?" His voice was quiet and groggy.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"For what?" His body turned toward me and settled into he couch. Clearly there wouldn't be much of a reaction from him. I sighed, twirling the end of my hair around my finger.

"For being a bitch," I admitted reluctantly.

He laughed quietly, still to groggy to really do much. "You...your not a b-bitch, Bewwa," he slurred, patting the top of my head like I was a five year old.

Obviously I wasn't getting a reaction, much less the one I wanted.

With a new found resolve – one quite bland, I might add – I looked back at him, ready to start over again. But he was out. His mouth was open and he was snoring heavier because of his intoxication. I exhaled sadly, shaking my head as I stood up from the floor. Edward wasn't a lost cause, but when he was drunk he might as well have been.

**Its been so long sense the last update... I'm so sorry. A bit of a very bad writer's block. Too much going on in life to focus. Hopefully that's over with now and the next chapter will be out soon. **

**-Mickey**


	22. Agreement

**You all can see Bella's progression in her pregnancy right now, so you should be able to tell that this isn't going o be any short story. The chapters will be getting longer possibly and I think we're looking at a 40 chapter story, maybe more. **

BPOV

"Bella..._shake_...Bella..._shake_...Bella, get the fuck up!"

I moaned and rolled to the side, pulling the blankets over my head. Though I knew it was way past noon and past the time that I should have been somewhat vertical, I was tired after I'd put myself back down. I didn't want to wake up. But some idiot was shaking the hell out of me, probably about to cause me some serious brain damage.

"What?" I drawled groggily into my pillow.

"Get up is what."

"Edward, what the fuck do you want?" I snapped, pushing myself up to sit. A dizziness overtook me and I settled back down in bed. Edward sat on the bed, legs crossed and looking worn down. I sat up again, slowly gaining my sense of the world.

"Afternoon, baby," he said sweetly, cocking his head to the side and smiling innocently. The hangover was evident in his eyes.

I fought the smile that wanted to edge its way on my lips. "So now your awake," I murmured throatily.

"Yeah, just woke up," he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Though I have a bit of a hangover, I do remember fighting with you last night and a certain someone waking me up this morning. Care to explain it all? My memory's a bit foggy."

My face fell into a scowl while I watched him. "How much did you drink?" I asked hesitantly.

"Clearly too much," he mumbled. "Uh, no, I had a lot. It was a fun party, Bella." He smiled cockily.

Whatever was different this time was a mystery to me, but I didn't like seeing this side of Edward. The hung-over one. Sure we had a fight and all last night, and he'd walked away from me to the party, but he didn't need to get so delusional drunk. This was uncalled for. He should have known, if I can't drink, he can't drink. We should have been on the same boat. I wondered what else he did last night besides drink.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm just kidding!" He laughed. "I came to say sorry!"

"I thought you didn't remember, Edward," I replied dryly.

"I do, I was just kidding!" he repeated, smiling widely and happily. Did he see how serious this is? "I'm sorry I got at you for it all, but you have to admit that you were being a bit of a hard-ass."

"Your right – you shouldn't have got at me for it. And I have nothing to admit, asshole."

His eyes widened, but he didn't seem upset in the least. "Oooh, someone's not having a good day!" he cooed, tapping my nose delicately with his index finger.

I scowled at him and slapped his hand away.

"Stop being such a drunk!" I snapped. "Your acting like a total bastard! After last night, do you really think I want to deal with your shit?"

Shaking my head I jumped up from the bed and left him there, going for the bathroom. With my strong facade I didn't want to lurch forward and vomit in the toilet, where he would then comfort me and we'd talk about our future and I wouldn't be angry anymore. I needed to stay angry enough to give him hell.

My hands braced against the counter and I arched my body backward, stretching and releasing my anger. I looked up and met Edward's eyes in the mirror.

"Would you go away?" I snapped.

"Nope." He leaned against the doorframe.

I turned to him sharply. "Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend? This is just getting so pathetic."

"Bella, seriously, I thought you were done being a bitch." He _whined_. He practically whined!

I shook my head, trying not to cry, but the wetness was piling up. "What is wrong with you? God, Edward, you know I'm pregnant!"

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and then through his hair. "I'm sorry." His voice was quiet, deflated.

"And you—what? Did you just apologize?" I said lamely.

"You've heard me do it before," he said dryly. "And yeah, I did." He sighed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor and pulling his knees up to his chin. He looked like a sad child. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

I also sighed and leaned against the counter. "You know, Edward, it was a really dumb fight."

"Yeah, I guess it was," he admitted reluctantly, scratching his head. "Definitely wasn't that big of a deal."

I nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you're still not mad?" I asked weakly. "At me, I mean."

He shook his head, smiling slightly. "No," he said quietly. "You?"

"I'm still a little mad," I mumbled, picking at the hem of my shirt. My anger was slowly dissolving but there was still a little bit there. "Sorry," I added sheepishly.

Edward shrugged. "You've never been one to hold grudges, so I'm not too concerned."

Narrowing my eyes at him I said, "There are a million other things I could do to you that would be as effective, if not more, as a grudge. Thank. You. Very. Much."

He broke out into a smile at the attitude my words had. "I love you," he said, his smile widening.

"I love you, too." I walked away from the counter and he moved his legs down as I sat in his lap. Edward's arms curled around me, capturing me close.

We sat in silence, our breathing matching each other's. The thoughts I had last night replayed in my head and I wondered if I should bring it up. I shifted in between his legs uncomfortably, thinking it through. What's the worst that could happen?

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah." His face pressed into my neck, his breath bathing my skin.

"Are we going to get our own place?" I asked curiously. I held my breath, preparing for the letdown. Edward shifted underneath me, clearing his throat a few times – the classic sign of his discomfort. I hurried to continue. "Look, I didn't mean to just bring it up really, um, fast, but its just been on my mind, but it...uh, it doesn't mean me have to..."

He laughed, "Bella. Shh. Calm down. Breath." I made a show of taking a deep breath. "So you want to move?" he asked reasonably, sounding like he was actually considering this.

"Yes," I said carefully, turning my head to look up at him.

"If its what you want..." He shrugged like it didn't matter.

My mouth dropped and I pushed away from him, turning on my butt on the tiles to face him. "Are you serious? You're just going to agree to it?" I demanded in surprise and bewilderment.

"Of course." His tone implied this should have been obvious. "Bella, I've been thinking about it too lately. I'm just glad you brought it up." I stared at him. "Earth to Bella." He waved a hand in front of my face. "If you want it so bad, why are you asking questions? Bella, we already talked about this: don't question, just accept."

"So, your just going to say yes to moving out on our own without thinking twice?"

"I've thought a lot about it. I have it all figured out."

I stared at him, surprised and calculating. I should have known they he had been thinking about something like our future. "So when have you decided?" I wondered.

"We'll move after graduation, but find a place in a few months. Just to be ready," he shrugged. I nodded in understanding, my hand going to my stomach. Though I'd been doing that a lot lately it still felt weird. Like when I was little and I used to pretend I was pregnant with a baby, which just so happened to be one of my dolls.

Edward's hand joined mine. We sat for a few minutes basking in the feel of the little creature me made.

**I'm so glad I could update this! What'd you think? **

**-SeraphimXOX **


	23. Make Up

**What will happen now...?**

BPOV

"I'm done," I decided.

He gave me a look of confusion. "What?"

"I just want to forgive her already. I'm getting bored not having anyone to talk to."

"Talk to Rosalie," Edward advised darkly, shaking his head as he looked away. He was still pretty hostile toward what Alice had done, and I didn't blame him, but I was done fighting with her. Sure she really pissed me off and made me want to kill her, but at this point I was tired of fighting. Edward was better at holding grudges than I was and I knew it would take a lot of time for him to loosen it. "Alice is a bitch, Bella, I can actually say it. What she did was a totally inexcusable thing. Fuck, I don't even want my child around that!"

He was fired up.

"But she's your sister! You can't just ignore her, pretend she doesn't exist."

"The hell I can't."

"Edward, I'm going to forgive her. It'll be easier than you think."

He rolled his eyes. _I want my son to have those eyes..._ "That's 'cause you forgive easily. I don't. I won't. And besides – when we move out we won't have to deal with her. End of story. Now, are you hungry?"

This time I rolled my eyes. "I'm disappointed – usually your so much better at subject changes. That one just _sucked_." He scowled. "C'mon, Edward, why's it matter? It'll make things that much easier if Alice and I can get long."

"You don't need my permission," he grumbled, seeming to find distaste in the idea.

"But I don't want to make you angry," I told him truthfully. "And right now your almost pissed, so."

"Bella, I'm not mad."

"No, your pissed."

"Would you stop?" he snapped, rubbing a hand over his face. Frustration was clearly written. "Just shut up for five minutes..."

I sat up and frowned. Edward never acted like this, only when he was dealing with someone he despised or with a pointless situation. But never _me_. "Sorry," I muttered, dejected, as I sat back. Something about the way he talked to me was upsetting. Edward hardly lashed out at me. Ever. "I just...wanted to make this better for us all."

He groaned, falling back on the bed. The sound was one of giving in. Of giving up.

"Look, Bella, I didn't mean to say that," he apologized quickly. "Its just...I _like_ not having my sister so involved. Its nice when she's not right in my face or getting into things that don't have anything to do with her. _That_, Bella, pisses me off. Other than that, I don't have a problem."

I sighed loudly. "Never said you did. But I have a problem with the fact you don't have a problem."

He smiled, confused. "That makes this much sense," he said, pinching his thumb and index finger together.

"I mean, I have a problem that your only problem is because your selfish," I told him, then added, "Because you don't want to share our life with her."

"Are you saying I have more problems?" Edward was getting into this now.

I stopped, suddenly confused myself. It had made a lot of sense in my head. That he just didn't want to share me and the baby with his sister, which is a problem, but now I couldn't remember the other points I was ready to make. I felt like someone just wiped my head clear.

"Um, I forget," I admitted. I rubbed my head slowly, trying to remember where I was going with that. "But I was just trying to make the point that you should be just slightly happier that I want Alice back."

He groaned. "Why?"

"Because I miss her," I whined uselessly. "I really do. I have no one to talk to and...I love her, Edward. She's like my sister." I gave him my best pleasing look.

Something about making up with Alice and having Edward against it seemed pointless.

"Talk to me," he said simply, picking up the remote and flipping on the TV, reclining against the pillows of his bed.

"Its not the same," I said dismissively, shifting so I could look right at him. Edward didn't really look at me though, eyes fixed on the television screen. "I need a girlfriend to talk to. A boyfriend isn't enough, Edward, I need Alice. _I need her_."

Edward finally looked up from the TV and looked at me blankly. Maybe a little serious too, but fairly blank. He set the remote down slowly, never breaking the eye contact and folded his arms behind him head, leaning back into them and watching me like I was doing something of interest. Edward's eyes seemed to darken while we stared at each other.

I wondered if he thought we were telepathic.

"Edward?" I finally asked, when the silence and his stare was getting to me. "No comment?"

He sighed, setting himself in motion. "A boyfriend's a neutral as ever, Bella. They can listen, give advice, and give pleasure. It's a win—win—_win_ situation." He leaned in and I leaned back. I knew immediately that he was trying to persuade. That, or change the subject. "I think I do most of those pretty well too, so..."

"Could you be serious?" I demanded, appalled.

"Whatever, Bella," Edward said, frustrated. "I don't care what you do, and obviously you don't care what I say. Go – go make friends with the devil."

I frowned, though I was content with the invitation. "Are you going to be mad at me? 'Cause I don't want you to be."

"No," he sighed, and forced the smallest of smiles. The fakest of them too. "Just do it. I don't care. But I promise you if she makes one more mistake, I _will_ kick her little ass."

"Edward, I bet she's sorry," I told him truthfully. "Look," I said, reaching for the remote and turning the TV to mute, "you know just as much as I do that she doesn't mean to harm. Alice can't hurt a fly, that's how caring she is. I can see now, that it was in pure excitement..." I trailed off uncomfortably, cringing at the look that came to his face.

His eyebrows rose. "You're telling me that you forgive her actions? Bella, there's a fine line between forgiving her and forgiving what she did. Are you seriously going to let her think what she did was okay?"

"God, your making this so hard," I mumbled, looking down at my lap. To me, there was no difference in forgiving Alice and forgiving her actions, but Edward had his strong opinions. Alice and I had been fighting for too long now. All I wanted was my best friend back, and Edward was making it seem like Mission Impossible. "I just want her back, Edward, it doesn't matter what she did anymore. Alice and I are inseparable!"

He sighed, turning away from me. "I don't care, Bella. Just...go," he shrugged, shaking his head, lips pressed in a tight line.

Edward was being childish.

I wondered if I was betraying his trust in a way, as I walked down the hallway toward Alice's room where music thumped from. He was definitely wrong in this situation and as soon as Alice and I are buddy-buddy again, he will see it.

What if she doesn't want to make up? I thought, pausing outside her door. The techno beat music was loud and I thought I could see the door shaking a little, and there was a noticeable clicking on the other side. Like high heels tapping against the wood floor. I smiled, remembering all the times Alice and I danced in her bedroom with her sound system as loud as it could go. Those were fond memories.

With a deep breath I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Even I couldn't hear it over the music, so I tried again louder and louder until I heard her shout, "Coming!"and the sound of heels clicking faster.

"Bella?" Her black eyebrows rose in shock, rather anger. I exhaled in relief because she didn't yell at me yet. "What are you doing here? I mean, _here_." She quickly gestured to the threshold of her room.

I sighed, not bothering to even ask if I could come in so this could be more civilized. "Alice, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say! I just...I just want you back," I admitted in a rush.

She was still for a moment, looking through me. When she came to, she said, "You shouldn't be sorry. I'm sorry. I just got really excited..."

"I understand."

"You do?" she said in shock.

"Slightly," I admitted. "But I really don't care anymore. I just want my best friend back, seriously, Alice."

Alice's eyes softened as she leaned against the doorframe, a smile taking over her face entirely. She hasn't smiled at me like that for a while, I realized. "This is my fault, Bella," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear over the music, "and I'm really sorry. I disowned Edward's and your trust with that, and I really didn't mean to." She paused. "I really hope I used 'disowned' in the right context," she mused, suddenly deep in thought.

I laughed, happy to have my Alice back. "You did," I said, but paused. "Well, close to it, but that doesn't matter."

She looked up and smiled. "I know, but this does." An evil glint flickered in her eyes as she bit her lip through a huge smile. It was far from innocent but still close to it. My eyes widened in feigned worry. "HUG!" she shouted, dulling out the music and jumping at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and nearly strangling me in her happiness.

**Yay, they made up!**


	24. On the Couch

**Sorry how long this took! I have a slight writer's block with this chapter, so its short. **

BPOV

"Wow, that was fast," Edward said, somewhat dry. His eyes roamed over the both of us, our arms linked and nearly hugging each other. I could admit that I was still apprehensive about our making-up, because Alice could go and hurt me again, but I tried to put faith in her. In a few months I would be having her nephew. Sigh. Or niece.

"What can I say?" Alice said rhetorically. "We were meant for each other." She said it in a gushy voice, locking her arm around my neck and pulling me down the inch to her level, planting a chaste kiss on my cheek. I laughed, pushing her off me.

I smiled at Edward, willing him to loosen up a bit. But of course, he was better at holding grudges than me. All he did was stare, stare daggers at Alice or avert his eyes in some way. I frowned.

Alice seemed to take the hint.

"Well, I'm going to go see what Jasper's up to," she said causally, but somewhat awkwardly. "Catch cha later."

When she closed the door behind her I walked slowly over to Edward.

"Is it that bad?" I asked pleadingly. "You can't just be happy or something, instead of acting childish?"

Edward groaned, tossing himself back on the bed. "I'm not being childish, but I don't want to fight with you right now, either," he mumbled. "Can you leave so I can think?"

I tried not to feel too hurt. "If that's what you want..." I reluctantly complied, taking a step back. If he needed time I would give it to him.

"No, Bella, don't go." I just looked at him, and he beckoned me forward, toward the bed. "Come here," he confirmed.

"Listen, Edward, if you need to think...I'll just go." I paused. "Temporarily, of course."

"Of course," he echoed. But gestured for me come sit by him. I did but he pulled me onto his lap. "You know I love you, right?"

"Edward, that's the cheesiest thing to say. But yes, of course I know that." I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. "And I love you too."

His hands were under my shirt. "And I love _her_, too."

"Movie night!" Alice shouted, waving the DVD in the air like a prize. I smiled at her slightly but cautiously. It was so long sense we last did our little movie night. I guess the tension was more of a bitch than we'd expected. We were all huddled in the living room again, Edward and I taking up the entire love seat and sending everyone else on the floor.

Slowly I was noticing a change in Rosalie's attitude. Though she would always be egotistical and rude, it was like an angel flew down from heaven and splashed "happiness" and "kindness" on her in her sleep. The one change that I noticed most was toward Emmett rather anyone else. She didn't just show him overdramatic affection, but _love_. It was weird enough to think of other people my age in love besides Edward and me, but now I was feeling like I was intruding on things. I knew from the beginning that they were in love but Rose never really showed _love_. More big ass and deep cleavage. I think Emmett was taking to the whole showing of the love thing too.

They were a dramatic couple. Kissing and touching every second they got. I tried to keep those types of things between Edward and I at bay because my brother was always around; I thought it awkward. But with the new addition I knew affection wasn't something most had to be concerned about.

Alice and Jasper were as...gushy-gushy as ever.

"And what's for tonight?" I asked.

"Well, because we all need a good laugh..." She stretched her arm over her head and waved the case back and forth.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "'The Hangover?'"

"Yesss!" Emmett hissed, pumping his fist in the air. I grinned at his idiocy.

As Alice started fixing up I leaned over the side of the couch to ensure that my bucket was there. Rolling back over on my side and so I felt Edward's chest against my back, tracing the cool plastic edge idly. Because we'd just had supper I was finding this was the point that I was more prone to vomiting. Well, that and everyone was munching on popcorn. It was just the sound...

I lurched over the bucket, gagging but nothing coming up. Everyone looked over at me instantly.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward whispered somewhere near my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, nothing's coming up."

"Good to know," he laughed, and I could feel the vibrations through my own back. After about a minute of dry-heaving I finally resided back to my original spot when I was sure nothing was coming out. This was probably the worst thing about pregnancy so far. One second I could be feeling completely fine and happy, then the next I'm sick as a dog and vomiting everywhere.

The movie was getting to the point where the four guys were heading off the Vegas when I was slowly dozing off. The other pregnancy issue: fatigue. Sometimes it just came at the wrong time.

I gently rolled my left shoulder back to nudge Edward's chest. "Talk to me, I'm falling asleep," I mumbled.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Anything," I whispered back. His arm that was resting just under my breasts tightened, his fingers forming around the curve of my right one. I pressed back against him.

"But what if I don't want to talk?" Edward said huskily. He released that arm and his hand roamed further downward, pausing briefly on my flat stomach and continuing down.

My breath audibly caught when I felt him put pressure on the drawstrings of my sweatpants, but he tugged the strings loose and slid his hand in. I let out a heavy sigh as I felt him rubbing his palm across my mound. I pulled the blanket up further to cover my mouth, mask any sounds that could escape, but everyone seemed really absorbed in the movie.

Edward seemed pretty damn smug too, so I reached back and fingered the button of his jeans until it snapped open. I pushed my hand in, the inside silk of his boxers running against my hand as I fisted his forming erection. The angle was pretty bad but judging by the low moans in his throat, it was doing just fine. Edward's fingers gently parted my lips and dove his fingers in, going straight to dip deep inside me, to rubbing my clit in hard, tight circles. When he hit the sweet spot right on my clit I instantly propped my left leg up to offer myself completely to him.

Meanwhile, everyone stayed completely oblivious: laughing at all the funny parts and making me jump in anticipation.

My hand run up and down Edward's shaft, taking time to gently stroke his balls. He dug his face in my hair and growled when my nails raked up and down his shaft, along his balls and back up to the head. I shifted more onto my back to get a better view of Edward's expression, completely forgetting that we were in a room with other people, not to mention my own brother.

Edward's face was contorted in pleasure, ecstasy, the height of an approaching orgasm.

I let out a choked breath when he stuffed two fingers inside me, rubbing my clit with his thumb. My stomach started to ache, a mix of pleasure and fatigue and sickness. I was getting so close when he suddenly stopped.

_You're a dead man_. I turned around, angry at the loss I just received, when he gave me a dazzling grin.

"Let's go upstairs, Bella," he whispered, lowering his face down to mine, just barely ghosting his lips over mine.

I pursed my lips in a feign of thought. "Okay."

**Lemon-ish feel... Sorry it was so short! But it's the writer's block. Maybe a load of reviews can fix that right up!**

**Only one way to find out....!**


	25. Bad Morning

**Glad you all loved the last chapter, so close to 200 reviews! XD Anyway, the banner for this story is now up on my profile! **

BPOV

Our naked bodies were intertwined like vines on vines. Because we were so close and wrapped around one another I woke Edward up when I was awakened by the feeling of acidy sickness. I detached myself in time to lean over the side of the bed and deposit the contents of my empty stomach. It was a forming routine that whenever I vomited Edward would rub my back and provide semi-soothing words, and when he was sure nothing else was coming up, would go to the bathroom and clean it out, disinfect, whatever. I followed after him every time so I could clean my mouth.

This time was no exception.

"This is getting really gross," I gurgled around my toothbrush. Edward nodded his head, bent – _completely naked – _over the bathtub with garage can in hand. As I rinsed and spit, Edward handed me a spare shirt that happened to be laying around the bathroom.

While he went back to his disinfecting I wondered back into our bedroom and snuggled back into the bed. Something about it was so smooth, so comfortable to lay on...like taking a piece of heaven and stuffing it into polyester. It was an especially spacious bed for rolling.

A few minutes later Edward emerged wearing a pair of sweatpants, crawling back into bed with me. He hovered over me, supporting his weight with an elbow. "You know, we're the laziest teenagers ever," he laughed.

I sat my hand on my still-flat stomach. "Obviously not _that_ lazy, because we did make a masterpiece."

He laughed again but harder. "A true masterpiece," he corrected softly, leaning down to give me a sweet, love-filled kiss. It almost made me emotional to have such a supportive guy with me, to have a child with. Edward pulled back with a wide smile. "I'm glad you brushed your teeth."

My hand pushed at his chest. "Hey, be nice. Its not my fault you didn't even realize it before it was too late."

"Well you could have told me that you just threw up, instead of letting me lay one of you."

I smiled guiltily at the memory from late last night, when I'd awoken to that feeling. "Well, you should have realized it earlier," I told him. "Plus the look on your face..." I erupted in giggles as I remembered how disgusted he looked when he realized that I'd just thrown up. It was the first time I didn't actually wake him up, and in the after recovery of vomiting, he woke up and must have thought that I just couldn't sleep. Edward had leaned over without a word and gave me a kiss. I guess I didn't think I was in my right place to stop him.

I mean, it was Edward sticking his tongue in my mouth.

"Forgive me?" I said dramatically.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled, rolling onto his back.

I grinned. "Oh, brighten up. Don't rain on my parade."

"What parade?"

"The happy one. I'm not feeling very..." I waving my hands in front of me, searching for the right words. "_Unpleasant_ today. There is a very good chance you may want to take advantage of that."

"Sexually?" Edward asked, now more interested.

"Um, no!" I laughed. "I was thinking more...maybe going out and doing the baby thing," I said quickly.

"As in baby shopping?" he asked, not a hint of disagreement. I nodded. "When?"

I shrugged. "Soon?"

And just like that he agreed. I didn't do overly well with the whole out-and-about thing, but I could manage this because it was really tying to the baby. We got dressed casually (which was hard to do because Edward slowly put the moves on me over and again), and I took just slightly longer than Edward, which did not impress him too much.

"Please hurry," he begged, agonizing.

"But I don't know what to wear," I complained.

"Jeans, sweater, done." He turned away and headed into the joining bathroom of "my room." I looked after him briefly, thinking what a little inconsiderate child he was being.

It didn't feel right already wearing regular clothes and finding something that I felt comfortable in was harder than it should have been. On top of that, every woman spent countless hours trying to find something to wear on a daily basis. He should have been more generous to this.

"I can't just put something on and feel comfortable, Edward," I called out the him. "Its not that easy."

He poked his head around the corner and didn't look amused. "Jeans, sweater, done," he replied stiffly.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion over his harsh attitude. "What are you doing?" I wondered, starting toward the bathroom. As I entered the doorway I saw him stuff something in his pocket quickly, but I couldn't see it enough to identify it. "What was that?" I demanded.

"What was what?"

"That." I gestured to his pocket, full of something. "What are you hiding?"

He gave me a very measured look. "I'm not hiding anything. What's your problem?" he snapped.

"Then why are you being so defensive?" I demanded, storming into the bathroom and up to him. Edward has always stood so much taller than me, so I strained to look up at him and be angry at the same time. "What's in your pocket, Edward?" I asked seriously.

"Nothing," he replied quietly, ashamed it seemed. I bit my lip hard.

"Let's see it." I held out my hand, wiggling my fingers at him.

Edward stared down at it for a minute before raising his eyes to meet mine. I watched as his hand reached into his pocket slowly and dug around in his jeans. I frowned as he stopped moving his hand around. What was he doing?

What was in his pocket that he had to hide from me?

"There's nothing there," he mumbled.

I groaned in disbelief and annoyance. Clearly he was hiding something from me. "Whatever," I snapped reluctantly, storming out of the bathroom and taking his advice: Jeans, sweater, done.

I pulled on my clothes and stuffed my feet into the sneakers that were sitting beside the unmade bed. If Edward and I were having a fight, that meant an iPod could be of use. I stuffed the little object in my right pocket and pulled my hair back, while I heard Edward fumble around in the bathroom. It was relatively probable that we wouldn't be on good terms for a while, but I knew it was too late to back out.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea, I allowed. Of course I did want to get a head start on this and be completely prepared for the baby, but maybe it was too soon. Maybe it would be too much in one day. I thought again about backing out, but thought better of it; I mean, it was my idea.

It came to my attention that Edward was standing in the bathroom doorway, staring at me.

"Jeans, sweater, done," I said sharply, starting toward the doorway. I saw him frown briefly, but knew he could feel a little emotional discomfort. I wasn't too impressed either.

I hugged my arms around myself as I descended the stairs and started toward the kitchen, which led to the garage. Edward was somewhere behind me.

"Hey, chicky!" Alice shrieked, dropping the knife on the cutting board she was using. I smiled at her slightly, trying to push through the anger I was feeling, but she didn't buy. "What's wrong?" Her eyes flickered over my shoulder.

"Nothing," I said dismissively. "But we're going out, okay?"

"Where? Shopping?" A smile lit her face.

"No," I said carefully. "_Looking_."

"For baby stuff?" Alice demanded.

"_At_ baby stuff," Edward replied, grabbing his keys off the counter and heading for the garage.

I rolled my eyes after him and fought the urge to stick my tongue out after him. "See ya later, Alice," I called over my shoulder as I followed Edward out.

But if Edward didn't straight up, Alice wouldn't be seeing him ever again.

**Threatening, Bella, very threatening. It's a little short-ish, but I had to update!**


	26. I'm Fine

**So sorry that the banner isn't working right... I'll try to fix it soon!**

**I know, I sucked with this update. But the updates now will be very stingy. I am so sorry in advance. **

I looked over at him briefly and turned back to the window. I knew the habit of swearing had to stop because of the growing baby, but the only word that came to mind was "prick." Edward was being such a prick that it wasn't even funny.

Did he not understand the ritual of a girl and grooming?

He wasn't even being very considerate.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly.

"No," I mumbled back, and that was it. I didn't say anything, he didn't say anything. It was silent until he broke it by telling me I needed to eat something. "I'm not hungry," I said clearly. "Stop bugging me." I pulled the iPod out of my pocket and placed the earbuds in my ears.

We didn't talk much. A few times he tried to talk but I didn't return the gesture. He tried to touch me and I shrugged him off instantly. The hell he deserved to be forgiven for his un-thoughtfulness. Humming to the music in my ears helped to distract me from him. We were kind of doing the whole silent treatment thing to each other, but it didn't last too long when Edward jostled my arm.

I was ready to turn on him and, well, bitch him out for disrupting my music, when he pulled the earphones from my ears. I frowned, speechless.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked casually. It wasn't what I exactly expected to hear him say to me at this point.

"You were being so inconsiderate," I muttered, turning off the iPod. I knew this would be a long conversation.

"How?"

"Edward, you know a girl takes forever to get ready," I told him, close to snapping. "Just look at Alice. For-ev-er. You can't rush that kind of thing, and this morning you were so crabby and snappy, trying to rush me." I pursed my lips. "And your hiding something from me. What is it?"

He shook his head, lips in a tight line. "I'm not telling you anything, Bella, and you know that."

"Why not?" I demanded. "Is it some horrible secret that I will drop your ass because of?" I was only partly teasing.

"Its no exactly a secret..." he said slowly. "But that doesn't matter anyway. Look, I'm sorry about this morning. Its just..." He didn't finish but looked like he was searching for words.

"Manly PMS-ing?" I offered.

"Sure, Bella, whatever you want to call it," he waved me off. "But I'm sorry, okay? Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you will tell me what's in your pocket."

"Then I guess we're still fighting," he said sharply. He was scowling angrily out the windshield.

I sighed. I didn't want us to fight – who would want that, anyway? – but I also did want to know what he was hiding from me. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, but how was it right for there to be secrets between us at this point in our relationship?

"Fine, Edward, it doesn't matter," I allowed. "I forgive you. I think," I added as an afterthought.

"I'd hope," he said, glancing over at me. His face was mostly cleared of the anger and annoyance. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly, finally able to put a smile on my face.

Loaded with Starbucks, Edward pulled into the parking lot of the mall. I didn't quite know how ready I was for this.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know if I can do this," I admitted. "It so scary to see what a baby needs, what has to be provided... Bet lunch that I will have a mental breakdown?"

He gave me a disappointed look. "We're not betting on your instability, Bella. Please, this should be fun." He tried to sound excited, but I just _knew _he was as insecure as I was feeling now.

"I hate shopping, Edward, and you know it. It doesn't matter if its clothes shopping or baby shopping, I hate it. And I don't like the idea that I have to provide for something else," I told him seriously. "I don't feel that secure with my own mental state that I won't just...that I can't just break down totally."

"Listen to me." But I wasn't; my eyes were glued to the cup of coffee in his hands. How I envied the ability he had that I didn't. I began to wonder why men didn't have any effect during a pregnancy, and knew immediately that I would make sure he suffered from some loss of sleep. "Bella!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Listen. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty, okay?"

"Challenging," I muttered sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. I'll take care of everything, you just focus on growing my baby."

I felt my eyebrows push together. "'Grow you baby?'" I asked, astonished by that way he worded. "What the hell does that mean?"

He was slowly losing his patients as he kicked open his door. "Sit on your ass all day, sleep all night, and I'll wait on you hand-and-foot."

I sat there pondering those words as Edward opened my door and offered his hand. I took it numbly as I sipped on my hot chocolate, thinking hard. "Anything?" I checked.

"Don't think I don't know that this will bite me in the ass," he laughed, "but yes. Anything. What is it that you want first, Bella, because I know you must have something on your mind?"

"I did have something it my mind," I admitted dryly, "but then I realized that men aren't capable of carrying a baby."

Edward glanced at me but didn't say anything; I don't think he overly took kindness to my statement.

We walked across the parking lot, crowded with cars and a lot of people. I didn't overly like the fact that the mall with be so insanely crowded. I didn't feel embarrassed over the whole pregnancy, I guess because I wasn't quite close to that showing part now, but I did have that feeling of being on display. By now I was so used to it, though, that I could easily forget about it.

I leaned into Edward's side as we started through the mall. A small part of me may have been bubbling quite a bit. As much as I did despise shopping, that didn't mean I got out of it: I knew exactly where all that baby-pregnancy related junk was.

"Bella, could you please loosen the dead grip?" Edward asked sarcastically, showing our linked hands to me. I frowned at where are skin had turned white from the pressure and loss of blood flow.

"Uh, sorry," I grumbled, flexing my fingers away from his hand. I guess the apology was fake because I really had been doing that for reassurance.

He laughed. "Would you please lighten up? If you don't want to do this, we'll find something else to do," he said easily.

I sighed. "No, we're just looking. Nothing to be worried about or whatever."

"Exactly." Edward pulled me in front of a display that I hadn't really been paying attention. I stared inside the store, which was decorated in many different fun colors and decorations, attractively showing everything a baby needed. Up until this point, I thought I knew what a baby needed, but then again, there were many things I hadn't even considered. My heart started racing. "Need new clothes, Bella."

There was a teasing edge to his voice that made me look up. "I can still fit in my jeans, Edward!" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. Sure I was feeling many different things in my body now, but I could still fill out my clothes right. All the feelings were more inside. I didn't need these stretchy pants of tank tops to help hold my breasts up.

"Maybe you need more sleep," he said gently, maybe a little unsure.

I shook my head after a moment of silence between us, people busting around quickly. "No. I'm fine, really. I'm okay with all of this, I will not have a breakdown or snap at you. I promise everything is fine and _I_ am fine," I said surely.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was cut off by a loud and familiar voice. "Edward!? What are you doing here?"

I looked up at Jessica and then to Edward's kill-me-now expression. "But this I ain't so crazy about."

**There won't be another update for awhile, so treasure this. Hopefully it will happen soon!**


	27. Author's Note :

Everyone knows that an Author's Note is never something exciting.

And that's just what this is: Nothing exciting.

This is being posted to every one of my stories because I need to take a much needed break from it all. As you all can tell the updates are getting short and lifeless, and I absolutely feel horrible because of it. Some stories are marked today as a month sense the last update, and as an author, that it kind of a bitch to think of. All stories are being put on hold. Its my fault for writing five stories at a time, so all you can do is blame me – just don't make me feel bad!

Um...there was more to say...Oh yeah. There may be a few updates here and there, but I think right now the story I am going to put all my focus into is Lost and Gained ( which may be this story, I don't know where this is posted right now ) , so please just forgive me for no updates.

I've been sick lately, school's getting tough, annoying and a total bitch, and ( if you follow me on Twitter!!!!!! ) last night was probably one of the scariest in my life, and I'm still trying to get over it.

Anyway, I am sorry for everything, hopefully I will get back on the writing track soon. Lost and Gained with probably be the first on my updating list and there may be a few here and there.

Sincerely,

SeraphimXOX/Mickey


	28. Blue or Pink?

Sorry its been so long... I feel bad. Please show some love, darlings!

As you can see I've had a pleasant name change. More suiting, eh?

Okay, so, it's a little sweet and teasing here, but also a little serious at the end, and I have a feeling that I'm going to get more abuse for this. So, I shall repeat the following for all slow and/or forgetful minds:

This story is _**fictional**_. F-I-C-T-I-O-N! If you were adopted, good for you, this story has nothing to do with you. If you gave up a baby, good for you, this has nothing to do with you. If you were a teen mommy, you know how hard it is. If you weren't a teen mommy, try to relate instead of having a stick up your ass. These are Bella and Edward's points on adoption, and all that. Not necessarily mine.

I don't want those attacks anymore, because they're unreasonable. Seriously.

I hope those bashing reviewers read this!

So, yeah, onto the story.

BPOV

"Just be nice, Bella," Edward said, his eyes trained on Jessica. "She won't be sticking around long."

I looked at him angrily. "Really? 'Cause this whore would go to the ends of the earth to 'stick around' with you," I spat. "Can we just duck inside, Edward? I'll even take maternity clothes into consideration." I turned to walk, but it was too late.

"Hey, Edward, Bella," Jessica said. I had this intense feeling to claw her eyes out, which were flattened on Edward. Did hormones show up this early? I wondered. "What are you guys doing here?" Jessica continued, oblivious to the way I was glaring her down. Her eyes shifted up to the display. "Oh, right. Your pregnant, Bella."

I swallowed hard. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I snapped, stepping forward. Her eyebrows pulled together as her eyes squinted to synchronize me. My own eyebrows rose. "Look, we're a little busy here, Jessica, so if you could just...go away?" Desperately, I was trying to be nice. At this point in my life, I didn't want her to be mad at me; that would feel like a living curse at school. Having to deal with what she would put me through and pregnancy, I knew I would be a goner.

"That's okay, Bella," she snapped back, "because I didn't even want to talk to you, anyway." She gave me one of her famous poisonous smiles before turning it on Edward, but less grating. "Edward, do you think we could talk in private for a minute?" she asked, biting her lip.

The action left a sickening feeling in my stomach. _Like I could compete with her, even if she has been around the block more than twice. _

"No, Bella and I are a little busy right now, maybe another time, okay?" Edward said, more politely than she probably deserved. He was really too polite for anyone in this world.

"Really it'll only take a minute," Jessica objected.

I bit my lip, tapping my foot for this girl to go away. I would have gladly helped her, had I had the guts. Edward said, "Not now, we're busy."

She sighed. "Okay, we can talk at school," she agreed. "Well, I have to go so I'll see you, Edward." She smiled, that poisonous look, and turned on her heel, heading away.

"I hate her," I told him. "I hate her so much. She's doing this just to bug me and hurt me, Edward; she knows it'll get to me and I can't do a stupid thing about it!" I knew I was overreacting, and maybe even coming to the brink of hysteria by the way my voice was rising. I rubbed my forehead at the spot where it was suddenly throbbing. "Okay, let's just go. I need some kind of pregnancy book," I decided, not that I needed reading material but that I _really_ had to read up on this stuff.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"How are your jeans fitting?" Edward asked seriously. "Still fitting into all your clothes or not?"

I frowned. "Not," I whined childishly. "Alice can take me shopping for that kind of stuff. Really, its not that big of a difference, just a little fuller in the jeans and my bras feel small, but you probably don't want to hear about that, so." I shrugged. "Edward, can we please just move on already?"

Edward grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you don't want to take a look?" he drawled, trying to get me to cave and look at pregnancy attire.

"I'll Google it when I get home," I told him, then asked sarcastically, "Did you know Google comes with pictures, Edward? Yeah, I know, it shocks us all."

"You suck at being condescending," he huffed, pulling me away from the maternity store. "It was merely a suggestion, Bella, you could have just turned it down."

"Oh, I did alright."

No matter how many times I've been through this mall I didn't realize how many baby stores there were. Ones I would now get to experience. I pulled Edward to the book store, joking that I hoped he had his wallet, and to the pregnancy section. It covered rows and rows of pale wood shelves across one wall, a large blue sign hanging over top: PREGNANCY/PARENTING. I shuddered at the words.

Edward's arm settled over my shoulders, and I bit my lip harder.

"_What to Expect When Your Expecting_," he said aloud. "A classic." He nudged me forward. "Go for it, baby."

I shook my head fast. "I think I'm going to be sick," I said automatically, though I felt no discomfort. Yet.

"Just get it, Bella. Its not like you to not take advantage of someone offering to buy you something. You feeling okay?" he quipped, putting a hand to my forehead.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm not feeling one hundred percent, but I don't think you really want me to take advantage of your buying." He shrugged like it meant nothing to him. "Fine," I mouthed, reaching for the thick book on the shelf. I shoved it against his chest and went back to scanning the selection. My eyes feel on another one. "You'll want this," I said, mostly speaking to myself, picking up _When Men are Pregnant._ It was more out of comedy then actual use. "Happy? I took advantage," I said smugly.

His eyebrows creased as he looked at the title of the book. "This isn't what I had in mind, but whatever," he said dismissively. "Are you done then?"

"Yeah, before I realize all the stuff I _don't _know about babies, let's get out of here," I agreed. He laughed as he pulled on my hand, but a big colourful print caught my eye. "Wait, Edward, I already got distracted!" I pulled the book off the shelf. He plucked it from my hands. I'll admit that it wasn't an appetizing book, but this was one thing that I was so clueless on.

Edward's nose wrinkled. "These books are graphic, Bella, are you sure?"

"I need it, Edward," I begged. "I've always wanted to look at pictures of women pushing babies out of their va-jay-jays!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Your so sick," he smirked, rubbing my back with his hand. I smiled as I pushed him toward the register.

"I'm not sick, Edward, I'm just _curious_."

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "Curious enough to buy a book of pictures and explanations of labour and all that?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Not completely, but close."

Edward agreed to the purchase but he didn't fully agree on me owning that type of book. Heck, I wasn't too keen on it either, but I had to be informed before I pushed this baby out of my vagina. I was still scanning around the selection when he came back and handed the bag to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the store.

Next, we found ourselves in a baby store. This time I felt more excitement when I saw all the clothes and baby items sitting on shelves. Of course, though, we were just looking.

In the whole store the most dominant colors were blue and pink. I steered toward the blue, but Edward grabbed and dragged me toward the pink. "Edward, we don't even know yet," I objected, even though I'd just been trying to do the exact same thing.

"I really don't care," he laughed.

In all our years, I don't think I've ever seen him so excited, which twisted my heart. A good twist, definitely. In a way I was excited too, but more nervous than anything. This wasn't like getting a puppy, where all you did was let him out when it was time to go to the bathroom or dump some food in a bowl. This was something that involved so much attention that Edward and I both had to give.

"I'm going to put in your head, Bella," Edward said, "that this is a girl. All the pink will be embedded into your brain, until it haunts you." His voice turned into a creepy tone and he wagged his fingers in my face. I slapped them away, but couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"Aah, Edward, your not as smart as you think," I said. "You see, we're having a boy! A baby boy." I pointed a finger at a blue sign that read "BOYS". "That."

"This." He pointed at the pink sign above our heads. I scowled. "Oh, give it a rest, Bella. We'll find out in a few short months."

But Edward kept leaning toward all the pink stuff, and as much as the boy-or-girl debate was a fun game, that's all it was. A game. He really wanted a girl, and I saw that. It actually made me what to give him a girl. Something about having a boy first was more appealing though, in terms of a family expansion and thinking for the future.

So I let him pull me to all the pretty pink things that, I had to admit, were really pretty. In a biased way, pink was prettier than blue.

"Baby bath...boy bath _toys_...bottles...diapers – Edward, we're screwed!" I turned to him, throwing my hands up. He stood behind me, hands in his pockets and watching as I walked by the shelf. "Like we have the money for a this. I should just go make amends with my parents!" And right now, it didn't seem so bad, now that I was seeing all the baby items.

"Now, now, there's no reason to resort to the inevitable, Bella," he said easily. I didn't understand how laidback he could be. "I've got it covered. One more time, its called the Cullen Wages. There's nothing to worry about." He shrugged.

Has he already done this math?

"Sure," I drawled. "But Edward, I didn't even include the crib and the car seat and all those little swingy toys."

He raised an eyebrow. "_Swingy_?"

I frowned, turning away to look at the jars of gross-looking baby food. "Swingy" just proved how not ready I was for this. What kind of word is swingy anyway, for a soon-to-be mommy? I felt immature, though it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Bella?" Edward's hand was on my back.

"This is going to be a failed attempt," I mumbled. "Edward, what the hell were we thinking? That we could really do this?" I didn't think I would have second thoughts about this baby sense I first told Edward about it. "Maybe we should consider adoption."

The words burned and sizzled on my tongue, and I tasted iron in the back of my throat. This was my baby – it was because of me that she or he was alive. But a teenager...a teenager can't provide everything a baby needs. Not even two teenagers. All children deserve a chance, and I didn't want to take that away from mine.

"No, stop," Edward said, swinging me around to face him. "Listen to me, we're not giving this up, Bella. That's crazy...stupid talk!" He seemed flustered now, all laidback-ness gone. "Everything is going to go perfectly, without a hitch. We're not giving _him_ up for a adoption."

"But, Edward..." I struggled. But I was complaining to say that I didn't want to keep him or her. I didn't want to make a mistake.

"Bella, I promise everything will be fine. I swear on my life, nothing bad will _ever_ happen." Edward sounded so sure and looked so convincing. He squeezed my shoulders once, pulling me closer to him.

I tried to struggle, but I knew I needed this reassurance. Soon or later, before I just cracked.

Certainly not a cliffy, but review worthy, don't cha think?

Now before anyone gets hyped up, I will say that my beginning Author's Note was not mention to offend anyone.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and the more reviews the more motivated I am. xoxo


	29. Car Ride

I have to thank for all the understanding from the reviews – I didn't expect it. Especially from the teen mothers. That means a lot too. You are all so nice and so wonderful, and I love you all.

And a special congrats to lovelovelove22 for the birth of her baby girl!

Okay, and before I forget, I will be posting a one-shot in a few days, so keep your eyes open. It will be juicy!

BPOV

"So how much does the Cullen Savings have?" I asked curiously, running my hand over the price tag under the row of car seats.

"Enough that you don't need to have a panic attack," Edward laughed somewhere behind me. "We'll do fine."

Of course we just had this conversation not twenty minutes ago, but I needed more reassurance then just words. Money couldn't buy everything, not everything even a baby needed. "But Edward, it can't be that easy. Like...I know I don't know what I'm talking about, but it can't just _happen_ like that. There has to be some twist or something."

He frowned. "What, do you think I'm lying? Bella, be real here. Its all good."

"Edward, your saying that now, but what about when—"

"Bella," he interrupted. "Relax. Seriously, you just focus on growing that monkey and I'll do the rest."

I was getting the feeling that we were spending too much time in this baby store. It was almost sprouting fights between us. I shook my head, trying to hold in tears. Why was I getting emotional over this? "Edward, can we please go?" I asked quietly. "Seriously...I don't want to be here anymore."

Without his response, I turned around and headed for the front of the store. I avoided the displays of pretty baby clothes because it gave me a sickening feeling. I still had my doubts about this. I was scared. Really scared. Who would want to raise a baby only to mess up? I didn't want to hurt my own flesh and blood.

A sudden wave came over me and I felt nausea sweep like a tidal wave. I dashed into the nearest bathroom, shoving past the men and women coming down the hall. "Sorry!" I gasped when I hit into a blond girl, sending her into the door. She scowled, but I didn't have time to elaborate on my apology. I made it into the washroom and fell to my knees in time to puke.

Goddamn. I hated morning sickness. Hated! I couldn't handle just puking all the time, it was disgusting. I just couldn't do it like a lot of women could.

After a few moments I cleaned up and went to the food court.

Edward still wasn't showing up after my fifteen minutes in food heaven. He probably didn't know where to find me, but I was just fine sitting here without him. I mean, food is food – even though I just vomited. I think the grease fills voids.

After another ten minutes of filling my face with French fries – probably more than I needed even pregnant – I saw Edward across the room, glancing around the sea of tables and people. I watched, for my own amusement, as he scanned over the tables and finally settled on me.

I gave a little, sarcastic wave.

"Very funny, Bella."

"Uh, hell no! Hands off the greasy, fattening French fries, Edward Cullen," I snapped. "Mine."

He sat across from me. "Bella, how did you pay for this?" he asked, sceptically.

I rolled my eyes, picking at the lettuce that fell from my burger. "I had a little cash. I just gave you the privilege of buying things for me," I said happily.

Edward reached over and pat my cheek. "Your too cute, Bella. I'm glad your mine." His hand fell down to my shoulder and twisted a piece of hair around his finger. "All mine," he said distantly.

Oh God, those statements just did things to me.

I wasn't far along in my pregnancy – how was I feeling these effects already? The morning sickness made sense, but the hunger and the lust... Usually I wasn't like this. I didn't even so much so fast, and words like "mine" didn't make a fire start between my legs. It shouldn't have, should it?

"Do you want to go home?" Edward asked after the odd silence.

"Mmm," I shrugged, "not yet." My eyes fell back onto the food in front of me, but suddenly I wasn't hungry for it. "But I do want to get out of here."

We ventured out of the mall and I never felt so grateful to be away from all those racks of clothing and pointless sales. I had the urge to touch him – obviously very intimately – but I resisted and settled on putting my arm around his waist.

For a few minutes we just drove around. I was more or less pretty bored, but I was actually feeling fine despite the vomiting and then eating. We drove around for awhile, taking things in and I don't think either of us wanted to go home. Port Angeles is definitely a beautiful place, especially when the sun is at its highest. Edward took us by the water as a detour to going back to Forks. It looked like millions of royal blue acrylic gems piled atop each other, waving up and down, and the whitecaps like rolled cotton.

I didn't want to leave this beautiful place for a second, but I knew we had to get home. After all I was getting somewhat tired now, dazed by the high sun and gorgeous water.

Edward's hand fell on my leg, and it sent a shock through my body. "Bella, how are you feeling now?" he asked coyly.

I looked at him with interest from the tone of voice. "I'm feeling okay," I said carefully, watching the way his hand was set on the steering wheel. Why did that seem so erotic now? I shifted in my seat, squeezing my legs together. Edward noticed the movements.

"You okay?" he asked teasingly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I shifted again so my left thigh was slightly over the right, creating more pressure that seemed to lessen the other feelings. It wasn't calming the burn enough though. "Just a little," I looked at him, "horny."

Just admitting it out loud sent rushes through my body, going straight downward. It wasn't like me to say something like that, but saying it to Edward was a different story. I was too comfortable with him now that I couldn't hold this kind of stuff in.

After a moment of silence, the words hanging in the air, Edward looked at me once and back at the road. "Then are you going to give me a little show?" he asked darkly.

A froze as a shiver pasted over my skin, raising goose bumps. He didn't just ask me to... "What?" I breathed.

"Feel free to relieve yourself, Bella. I'd love to watch."

My breathing was shallow, the erotica of this so overwhelming. He couldn't be serious! He really wanted me to do _that_ in front of him while he drove? What! "But your...your driving..." I stuttered.

"Bella, just do it," he growled, ripping with desire. "I can multitask."

Without another question I pushed the button through the hole on my jeans. I released my seat belt and kicked my shoes off, lifting my hips to slide the jeans off along with my underwear. By how fast I was doing this, I realized I was just as excited about this as Edward. I was already breathing heavily and the action wasn't even started.

I spread my legs wide and turned on angle. My eyes trailed on Edward's as I slipped my hand down and parted my outer lips. The breeze that rolled over me made me suck in a deep breath. Edward's eyes alternated between the road and the action down below. My right index finger moved back the hood of my clit and made slow, small circles on the sensitive area.

My whole body shuddered under the intense feelings this elicited.

Edward's right hand – also his dominant hand – reached over between my legs and he twisted his middle and fingers inside me. The release of pressure was amazing. My head fell back on the head rest. I fisted my left hand around his forearm, mostly to quicken the movements into my core, and my other grabbed the door beside me.

"AHHHH..." I groaned, moving my hips and Edward's arm in time with my needs. My chest was heaving and I wasn't holding back. Not one bit. "Oh, fuck me now, Edward!"

"Damn, Bella," he groaned back, slowing the vehicle and moving his fingers in and out of my pussy faster. I released his arm because his pace was just fine without my rough help, and went back to my clit.

The pleasure was building inside me, simmering to the building peak. My hips were trying to move faster and gain more friction with every part of his hand, but the seat limited the attempts. When Edward and I had sex, I didn't always let loose like this, being so incredibly loud, but this time I just couldn't care. The risk of being seen heightened the feelings, and Edward's hands on my intimate parts were killing me.

His fingers slammed in and twisted around, rubbing my insides. I was so close... I focused my eyes on Edward's arousal – because that really made me hornier – and lifted my hips, extending my arms behind me with my palm flat on the seat. One foot was propped on the floor and the other on the seat. I gave Edward a view of _everything_.

My hips were more frenzied now, moving up and down and side to side. I resisted the urge to scrunch up my abdominal muscles to bring me closer to orgasm, and fingered my clip harder.

Sweat was forming on my forehead and even Edward had a little moistness from all his hard work. So close, so close...

I was so close to the edge now, relief from the burning and need, that I let my head fall back to release everything. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah – AHHHHHH!" I screamed. My body shook from being dropped from such a big height, my hips jerking roughly but much slower. Edward moaned as I clenched around his fingers.

The car swerved on the road and someone honked their horn.

I panted, "Edward, watch the road," falling back onto the seat.

With his fingers still sheathed deep inside my folds, gently rubbing the inside of my pussy, he said, "Your never that loud, Bella. Maybe we should do this more often."

Ha ha, okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that little bit. This is your..._reward_ for how amazing you guys were to me last chapter! This was really interesting to write and even more interesting to visualize...

*rolling on floor laughing*


	30. Horrible AN

You guys have caught me in a bad mood. Just let me say that before you hear all the cusses and shit.

First off, this is not an update. Second of all, this story is on hold for awhile.

Look, I'm so sorry. I was getting back into the updating mode and getting my shit together here at home. Everything was going great. Just perfect. I'm in the middle of writing chapters for every story of mine and making it just...as amazing as I can. That's all I try to do. That's all I want to do. I want to make this as perfect for all you guys as I can.

You may be wondering now what has spiked this whole note and all you have to do is check my reviews for this. Should be the latest one.

After the last update, I believe it was, you guys were all being so understanding that I was happy and motivated and just absolutely ecstatic that people love it. Like...I'm sure a lot of you guys know what its like to get that satisfaction when you do something right and you get more than one praise for it. That's exactly how I felt. Tonight I've felt so damn motivated with my stories that words were perfectly flowing. And how I'm wasting my time writing this.

I don't understand why I need to justify myself to all of you. If you guys remember, I've had to do it a lot in Three's a Family. I am fed up. Read my Twitter – I. Am. Fucking. Fed. Up. I didn't come here to write a story and spend my time on it, to be bashed on words I use, sentences or ORIGINALITY. I don't want to be verbally attacking anyone either, but why don't you get some fucking balls and post a profile link with the review? Okay, whatever.

This is how much I love this story: I am about to give you the whole fucking idea and point behind it. Where it came from. And to you, anonymous reviewer, yeah, You, Me, and a Baby did get me thinking to write a story of the same PROBLEM. Not plot. Check your facts. I am writing on experience here, not hunch or research of interpretation. Thank you _very_ much.

So to start this story, if your still reading this clearly you care of TaF's future on at this moment, and I am happy to give any answers to questions.

So here is the Behind the Making of this story and this is all real. This explanation HAS to put a stop to all bashing on intent or family issues you guys have. I am so frustrated...

My sister is 17. Once upon a time, she thought it was fabulous idea to have unprotected sex. She got pregnant at 14. Of course she is not as conservative as Bella is in this story, but she is in a similar situation. Bella's disapproving parents came from the fact that my parents didn't agree with this, and they divorced. Simple as one, two, three. This story is based on what happened with my sister. The good news is that Bella is having an easier time than my sister is now.

There are differences here, there are similarities in between here. I have made this story how I wished it would have gone for my sister, or how someone would wish upon themselves if the problem rose.

I am writing this story plainly on my imagination, what I've seen happen in real life – I've based this on my sister's life! What I wish she would have had, what the _perfect_ teen pregnancy would be like.

No one can keep bashing me like this, or I'll just delete the story. I am about ready to punch something right now, I am so angry.

You want me to be original? Okay, does original mean that Bella gives the baby away? A lot of teen moms end up having to go that route for their own reasons.

One More Run Down:

-This story is fiction.

-The characters are my puppets; they do as _I_ say.

-This story is fiction.

-This is based on true events/situations.

-F-I-C-T-I-O-N.

-I am no copying other's work.

-FUCKING FICTION.

-I am not fucking original because I am me; I don't do what you say.

Now, in addition to that last one, over half of this is real. Sometimes there's no originality in real life.

This whole thing was jumbled, so if you want some answers review or PM me, I will reply. Um, let's see, what else – I would prefer if you all reviewed with your opinion on this. Reasonable, unreasonable? Is this story worth the trouble or should I just delete it?

At this moment, I am not scared to pick a fight. However, when I wake up in the morning, I am scared of the reviews. This will probably be the first time I will be scared of reviews.

So just to add, there may be some similarities to You, Me, and a Baby, but TaF is based on both true events and my imagination. Definitely, the sex scenes are my imagination. Ew. And, there are quite a few teen pregnancy stories out there – they will always have more than one thing in common.

So I have wasted over a half hour of valuable writing time just as I was peaking. Not happy about this. And this is on hold for a while, hopefully I will make a huge comeback soon.

So yeah, just review or PM. Let me know. I do know, however, that there are some teen moms that agree I am doing this right...

Oh, and by the way, I don't remember You, Me, and a Baby having a scene where Bella finger-fucks herself in the car and in front of Edward. *snaps fingers* That's what I thought.


	31. Road Head

**You guys...this is a fucking update. All I have to say is haters be damned. Seriously, guys, grow a pair. Girls, go stick a dildo up your ass or whatever sick shit you like. I'm over your bitch. But I must say I do wonder who it was that made that comment. For all I know I could be talking to them right now... But I think the person I'm talking to has more class and respect. **

**To any other criticism, I would have welcomed it. But this wasn't to help improve my writing – it was just a bitch move. So to you, secret reviewer, go fuck Santen's big red dick and then take it up the ass for me. **

**With bitchin', Glitter.**

**Oh, and by the way, my lovelies, this is a smut chapter. All hot and groping just for me to get back on the track and thank everyone who helped me to get my shit together. Thank you so much. Here is your 'Three's a Family' smuttiness. **

BPOV

I pulled up my underwear and then my pants, pulling myself all back together. Though it did take a lot of effort for Edward to keep his hands off my, he finally conceded and put both hands back on the steering wheel. However, the seat was soaked. Completely drenched, and I didn't know how to tell him this. This Volvo was like the Bible to a Christian – Edward would kill me.

"'Kay, its your job to take care of this right now, Bella," Edward in all seriousness, wiggling around in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm so fucking worked up, please do something."

Looking at the bulge in his pants I was really feeling the heat, really feeling the ache again. And when I moved I felt and heard the squashing sounds. "What do you want, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Stop playing all innocent, Bella, and do something!" he snapped. "I'm in so much pain here!" His voice was loud, and when I didn't move, he took one hand off the steering wheel and unzipped his pants, releasing himself in front of me. His head nearly fell back in relief.

"Well what do you want?" I demanded, frustrated. "Seriously, what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck Bella, touch me."

It warmed every nerve in my body to hear Edward beg. I shifted in my seat to face him and reached over to fist his erection, the car immediately jerking forward as he bucked his hips up. "Edward, you have to keep control, seriously. Don't crash." He nodded bluntly, moving one hand back off the wheel to lay it over mine. I watched as he forced my hand to squeeze around him and slowly start to move. Only a few pumps later he started to move my hand faster and faster, so I gently pushed his hand off mine.

I took a deep breath and leaned over the console. I'd never done this before – because before Edward broke me in I'd been a virgin in every sense – but I was ready to try. After all, what was the difference between giving head and giving road head?

The head of his dick was swollen as I took it in my mouth. I moved my head to the side so the left side of my cheek was pressed to his pelvis and started to suck on the purple knob. Edward was breathing heavily with one hand on the back of my head, not quite guiding me but feeling it. My left arm was under my torso to help support me over the console while my right hand was working the rest of his shaft.

Edward was never the loud one when we did it, but I could hear him groaning and moaning above me. The liquid between my legs seemed to pour as the heat rekindled and my entire body tingled.

He tasted so good.

"Suck me, baby," Edward chanted breathily, getting lost in bliss.

I felt the car swerve and him curse. I took my mouth off of him long enough to tell him to watch the road, before returning to my actions. Under my hand his shaft was hot and throbbing from the excessive flow of blood; it beat like its own big pulse.

My left hand came up to work his shaft while the right went to his balls, my knees supporting a lot of my weight. My body was starting to feel the exhaustion from this position. I worked faster to make him come.

The hand around his dick squeezed and twisted, like I could pull the cum right out of him. My thumb ran over the seam of his balls, gently massaging them in my palm. The way he was moaning really started to kill me. I felt that shift in the weight of his balls and the hard, rapid pulse in his dick before he shot in my mouth. The first hit straight to the back of my mouth, making me cough, but I put my tongue up in time to stop the next three shots.

Edward was swerving madly on the road, people honking the horn behind us, so I quickly pulled off of him and sat back. Edward breathed heavily, his head pressed back against the headrest and barely going forty down the road. We'd barely made progress down the road that I had performed my little show on; you could still see the glistening water stretching out, and in the distance the ferry coming back from Canada.

"Edward, your going so slow," I said, trying to hide my smile. "Just pull over."

When the car was completely stopped, halfway on the grass and nearly on the road. He reclined his seat, still hanging completely out.

I graciously reached over and wiped off the few drops of white of the tip of his penis, before zipping him back up. Edward groaned. "You wanna drive?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

Edward looked over at me with serious eyes. "What happened to you, Bella? First there's the loud masturbation session, and then you give me road head? This is not you, and you shouldn't be feeling pregnancy effects like this."

I shrugged, embarrassed. I could still taste him on my tongue and lingering in my mouth. "I don't know. Why are you complaining anyway? If anything I thought you'd already be hard again."

He snorted. "That was too hot, Bella, doing that while I was driving...Makes for one powerful orgasm," he laughed, closing his eyes. He never acted this blissed-out after sex.

A smile spread over my face. "Uh, but we have one more problem." He made a noise to say he was listening. "Now, I need some more attention."

His eyes snapped open in an instant with an animalistic look. "Giving road head gets you that hot?"

"I'm soaked all over."

**Its very short, I know, but you got a little hotness. I planned on adding in the coming up sex scene, but I just wanted to get this to you all so you know that I'm not giving up. **

**I love you guys so much for what you've done for me and this story. XOXOX to you all.**

**Now, because you have to be all hot'n'heavy and happy for the update, review and tell me what your thinking. **

**Love, Glitter.**


	32. Phone Call

**Tell me something... Can I please get some major lovin' here? **

BPOV

I tossed the final bag into Edward's closet. "And that is how it is done," I said, grinning at him. "Are you sure your mom won't kill me?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "I swear she won't lay a negative hand on you. Plus she already knows that you've been sleeping in my bed."

"Mmm, and your sure we won't get a lecture on safe sex?"

"Not when that's already flown out the window," Edward laughed, flopping back on his bed and picking up his Nintendo thing. "Worst come to worst, we wake everyone up with the headboard banging against the wall."

I sat down on the bed beside his head. "I heard babies enjoy the motion of sex," I admitted, remembering one of my mom's magazines.

He groaned, at his game or at the words, I wasn't sure. "They can also hear music in the womb, and voices," he added, still entranced in his game. "Why don't you go put something on?"

Going to his stereo I looked through the CDs there, trying to find someone that I actually knew. I considered Interpol but it was one of their first CDs that I'd never heard, so I put it back and picked up Incubus. I slipped the CD in the tray and pressed Play and skipped to my favourite track: "Pardon Me." I grinned over at Edward as a smile spread on his own face.

Ever sense Edward and I had those sexual activities in the car yesterday, I didn't want to leave his side. Sure it seemed needy and clingy, but it wasn't like he could keep those big hands off me long enough to realize this. Naturally school had been a bit of a rocky ride with Jessica and Lauren's snobby attitudes, it helped just to ignore them. Between classes I listened to my iPod so I didn't have to hear it.

When I got to Gym class my teacher pulled me aside and said he knew about the pregnancy. At first I was just embarrassed into silence, until Coach also added that I could take off this week if I was feeling ill. I didn't even know a teacher would be this understanding about a teen pregnancy. Just a typical thing for me to do, I put on the act of feeling incredibly nauseous.

The stress of school didn't weight on me as much.

I laid back and watched Edward play his game, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

"Edward, when are you going to put that down?" I asked as my interest started to fade.

"You don't have to watch," he replied slowly, still in his game haze.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to." I stood up from the bed and kissed his cheek, leaving our room.

Alice was sitting downstairs in the living room on the couch, reading a magazine, while Jasper and Emmett were watching something on TV with strippers. I made gagging noises behind their backs, sitting down beside Ali.

"Did you and Edward get your things moved into his room?"

I grinned, nodding. "Its our room now," I told her, resting my head on her shoulder. Things were so good between us now that I felt so much closer to Alice. Maybe things wouldn't brake us apart again, because I really needed a stable friend.

"Mom's gonna have a heart attack," Emmett commented.

"Well I'm already pregnant, what else can happen?" I asked, completely serious.

"Well we could hear the bed rocking," Jasper started.

Emmett added: "And 'fuck me harder' all night long."

A frown pulled at my lips. "We're not going to have sex all night long," I told them. "We're not all about sex, you know."

"You're here because your pregnant, Bella. Sex made the baby."

Instead of rebutting, I turned away. I knew Edward and I were not based solely on sex; we knew exactly what we wanted, and it wasn't the upper hand on someone else's body. It wasn't long ago that we were finally intimate and we used to life day by day without sex; we didn't live by it.

We ended up going out for dinner, the entire family, to a restaurant in Port Angeles. It felt so nice for all of us to finally be together for whatever the occasion was, and I think everyone else was feeling it too because they were all damn loud. People were looking over and scowling and a few even jumped when Emmett laughed, which in turn made me laugh.

At one point, some lady asked us to tone it down. I laughed and then everyone else started up again.

A ringing started up just as dessert was coming around and everyone started riffling through their pockets and flipping open phones. I went to grab mine but then I remembered, it was long sense dead. The ringing was Edward's and everyone fell silent for a few moments.

"Uh, its for you, Bella," he said, handing me the phone. The ID said "Bella: Home".

Suddenly, I felt pale. Very pale, and like the night had just died away.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled before jumping out of my chair and heading for the door. Outside I leaned against brick wall and finally put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, bells."

I scowled at the use of the nickname at a time like this. "Why are you calling me? Well, why are you calling Edward's cell?"

"Because your mom disabled your phone," Charlie said like this should have been obvious. "And I really need to talk to you about something."

My eyes closed. He sounded sad and as much as I wanted to say "you deserved it", I couldn't bring myself to even say it. "Can you please hurry, we're having dinner in Port Angeles right now."

"Bella, I want you to come home." As I opened my mouth to decline and possibly throw around a few cusses, he continued. "Your mom left me, Bella."

"She...she...what?" I stuttered.

"Your mother left me for another man in Florida," he said, sounding reluctant to admit this. "Jasper left too, you know. Didn't he tell you this? He's been staying at a friend's, I've asked him to have you call me... Please come home."

I drifted into thought. Under "bitch" in the dictionary would be a picture of my mom's face and a description: selfish, useless, a pain, etc. How could she just up and leave like that, like a...? So selfish. So damn selfish to her own needs. And why hadn't Jasper told me? Shouldn't I have been eligible to know this immediately? Especially if he was staying at some random friend's house? Damn, filter overload.

"Look, I have to go, I'll call you later," I said quickly, closing the phone and sliding down the wall.

I had always seen my family as a somewhat together type group, even though we didn't spend much quality time together, but it all just fell apart with a baby. My baby. It was all my fault that my mom ran off and left my dad. I picked up the phone and texted Jasper to come out. A few minutes later, the door swung open.

Jasper looked down at me. "You know?" he guessed sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, playing with the hem of my jeans.

"I didn't know what to say," he admitted, sitting down beside me and slugging an arm over my shoulders. "_'Hey, Bella, mom just left dad and moved to Florida with her lover, you want fries with that?'" _

I scowled to hid my smile. "That's stupid." I put my head behind my knees. "This is all my fault, Jasper. If I wouldn't have gotten pregnant..."

Suddenly he yanked my face up to his. "No Bella, this isn't your fault," he snapped angrily. "Mom and Dad have been having problems for forever that have nothing to do with you, okay? This isn't your fault or mine. And certainly not this baby's, so don't regret your choice. Got it?" He was only acting fierce for a reason – to get through to me.

"Thanks, Jazzy."

"Welcome, pumpkin."

"Pumpkin?" I laughed, nudging his ribs.

He grinned down at me, gently nudging me back. "Or do you like sissy?"

My eyes widened. "I'll stick happily with pumpkin, thanks."

We headed back in after that as everyone was packing up to leave. I handed Edward his phone as he trust a Styrofoam container at me. "Dessert, baby," he whispered.

I grinned up at him. _Could I possibly love him anymore? _

**Drama is comin' back! Hmm, do you think Bella should forgive Charlie? I want reviews, let me see how many of you care, please.**

**Love sfm, Glitter 3**


	33. Desserts and Desires

***drawled intake a air* I did get some very nice lovin' there. Well, let's see what Bella thinks of her asshole father. **

**Oh, and I know for a fact a lot of people don't review. I have the "Traffic" page up and refresh it whenever I'm bored. The numbers are going up but the reviews aren't. **

***Insert angry face* =)**

BPOV

"Edward?" I turned over in the bed to face him.

"Mmm?" he hummed, still sleeping.

I inhaled, holding it as I told him. "My dad wants me to move back home because my mom left him for her lover," I said in that one breath. I squeezed my eyes shut, just in plain confusion and worry of his reaction.

There was silence before he asked, "Are you going to leave me then?"

"No. I don't want to... After all, while my mom bitched and chewed me out, all he did was sit there like a statue and subject himself to it all. I don't know if I even want to forgive him, Edward. What do I do?" I asked helplessly.

Edward groaned, sitting up in bed, the sheet dropping to his clothed lap. "Whatever you want to do, Bella. I can give better advice when it isn't two in the morning and I have school tomorrow, though." He fell back and was back asleep in seconds. I frowned but knew I couldn't keep the poor kid awake day and night.

But I never fell asleep, instead I was bent over the toilet and puking the contents of an empty stomach. I mean, seriously, what is there to puke up without any food? Esme kept me home from school and took care of me; why couldn't she be my mother? Oh, yeah, that's right. That would mean Edward and I would have a incest relationship and that's just _wrong._

I slept most the day away until I woke up at two-thirty and decided I really needed to talk to Esme. In my pyjamas I went downstairs to the sweet smell of cinnamon to see Esme on a baking-roll.

I planted myself on one of the stools.

"Afternoon, Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked, pulling the mittens off her hands.

"Sick," I admitted, "but much better than before, thanks."

"That's great." She kissed my forehead. "Your going to need to start to persevere through this, though, if you want to finish high school. Especially if your following Edward to college."

I sighed. "Can I talk to you, Esme?"

She sat down beside me and gestured for me to continue.

"I talked to my dad last night, when he called Edward's phone, and he said he wants me to move back home with him. My mom left with some lover-affair thing." I paused. "But I don't want to leave. I know I'm a burden to the family, but I love it here. Its just so...homey. I don't want to go back."

"Oh, Bella, you're the least of a burden. The boys are the burden." I laughed. "But what do you think is right? Do you think it's the right thing to do to move back home or is it better for you here?"

"I feel like there will be more stress at home," I admitted, "and I don't need stress. I want to say that its better for me here but I'm just naive to it. What do I do?"

Esme nodded. "What is best for the baby?" she asked softly.

I looked down. "I...I don't know." And then I just burst out crying.

Esme stood up and wrapped her arms around me, holding me when I sobbed. "W-what a...am I g-going to do?" I sobbed. "I-I don't even know wh-at's best for m-my own baby!" Had I really expected anything easier? Anything different from the pain of deciding things that would impact my future? She put up with the crying and continued to whisper "it'll be okay" to me. I'd long sense lost the meaning of "okay" when I'd conceived. I really, _really_ needed Edward to tell me everything was okay.

Esme didn't know half our plans for college and things, and I knew Edward would know just the right things to say sense...well, sense its _Edward. _

"Thank you," I laughed, pulling away and wiping my eyes. Why was this happening? Wasn't it too early for hormonal changes?

"Oh, dear," she sighed, wiping the hair from my forehead and kissing my cheek. "I love you like you're my own child. Whatever choice you make, I know it will be the right one. Even if you don't think it is, you do know what your doing. You're a very bright girl, Bella." She smiled softly.

"Thanks," I repeated, smiling down at the floor.

She continued to bust around the kitchen. I didn't quite get the occasion for all the pies and cakes and little desserts I had no name for.

Finally, I couldn't take it. "Uh, Esme, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

She laughed louder, throwing her head back. "I was so bored this morning, after taking care of you, that I started looking through my grandmother's old cooking recipes and suddenly..." She looked around the room. "I have _alllll_ this."

I grinned. "A lot of this looks really good," I commented. Though the taste was more in the sight for me with my flipping stomach, it did look damn good.

"Oh, I need more chocolate," Esme muttered, looking through cabinets. "I'm running to the store, Bella, when the kids get home don't let them touch ANY of it."

"Got it, Esme," I laughed. I lounged around on the couch and watched "House" for only twenty minutes before I heard a door slam. A few seconds later came the voices and then the front door.

Even after all these years I still got that excitement in my stomach when I thought of Edward. Or maybe I was still feeling that sickness. I looked up as Edward and Emmett came into the living room, laughing their asses off.

"What is that damn good smell?" Emmett asked, looking down at me.

"Touch any of it and die: Love Esme." I smirked as Emmett went to investigate in the kitchen.

Edward leaned over the back of the couch and gave me a majorly chaste kiss. "How you feeling?" he laughed, trying the pout of my lips.

"Mehh." I wrinkled my nose. "Puked a lot. Slept a lot. Ate very little."

"Then let's get you something, baby," he offered, stepping back. I sat up, groaning in exhaustion. My whole body was threatening to just shut down and leave me stranded. "C'mon Bella, you have to eat something. Anything, please?"

I managed to get off the couch and held his hand into the kitchen. Emmett was leaning over a lemon marang pie, waving his hands over and inhaling deeply.

"Emmett!" I shouted. He jumped almost doing a nose-dive into the pie. "Get away from it!"

"But its perfection! Do you smell that, bells? Shit, its like finally smelling heaven after being kicked through the goalposts of life."

I looked at Edward. "Is he high?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, stifling a laugh. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

"Em, your mom'll kill you when she sees you sniffing her pie," I told him seriously, and as if to punctuate my statement, I heard another door slam outside. I grinned up at him as he backed against the counter. "Ooh, someone's gonna get it," I taunted.

The front door opened then closed, and Esme called out: "How was school?"

"Boring!" Emmett shouted, and I swore the cupboards shook.

Suddenly Edward lurked forward and stuck his finger in the foamy whipped-cream before sucking it off. He hummed, winking down at me. My first thoughts was a a bunch of dirty words and images, before I realized what he just did. "Edward!" I snapped, but couldn't even keep the damn smile from my face.

Before he could respond Esme came into the kitchen setting down a few bags. "There's a lot of work to be done, let's get to work. Everyone's helping," she said as she started unpacking one bag right beside the pie. But then she stopped and sighed. "Who dug into the pie?" she demanded.

"Emmett," Edward and I said in unison.

Emmett's eyes widened and he threw his arms up as Esme turned on her heel. Even though she wasn't as tall as her son by a far, she was just as menacing, especially when it came to her baked goods. "I didn't do it, Mom! It was Edward!"

"Then why is it two against one?" she asked.

An instant smile spread across my face. I really loved her.

"I...uh...but it wasn't me!" he whined.

She sighed. "Emmett, start mixing the chocolate for the chocolate pie now. Edward, start peeling and cutting apples for the apple crisp. Bella...sit there and look pretty." I laughed at loud, nodding at her.

I felt a breath at my ear. "Your good at that," Edward murmured, kissing right under my ear. I shivered as he went into the refrigerator.

Edward started to cut the apples, Emmett was mixing a huge bowl of chocolate and glancing over his shoulder at Esme before dipping his finger in. I decided against ratting him out. Esme started breaking out the pie shells and I started to worry.

"Can I do anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Just keep Edward in line." She grinned when Edward gave a mock appalled gasp.

"Mom, what's with all the baking?" Emmett finally asked, splattering chocolate on the front of his shirt, which he readily licked off. "Are we having a party?"

She looked at each one of us before finally landing on me. I smirked and raised my eyebrows, ready to hear the "bored" and watch both boys storm off.

"Your dad's having a going-away party Friday night for someone at work," she said slowly. "There are going to be a _lot_ of people."

My eyebrows pulled together. "I thought you were just bored," I recalled.

"Boredom can't make all this," Edward snorted, looking at the desserts that literally almost completely filled the table. "How many people?"

Esme rubbed her forehead like she was thinking. "Well over a hundred. I don't know what he was thinking to be honest. Its going to be so loud and crowded in here."

"Kids allowed?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Its kind of formal, Emmett. Not a let-your-hair-down-and-get-drunk thing."

Emmett and Esme continued to talk back and forth about the party, Emmett begging for an invitation for some friends, but Esme declined. Strictly Emmett, Edward, Alice and I, the only kids in the house. This reminded me about something I'd forgotten earlier.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked Edward as he finished cutting. He leaned on his forearms and yawned.

"I don't think I want to know what they're doing," he muttered. I nudged him, rolling my eyes. "He's at his friend's house or something."

I pursed my lips for a moment. "And where is this 'friend'?" I demanded.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone, "don't go all protective-little-sister on his ass."

Slouching forward, I frowned and pouted. How did he know that was exactly what I was going to do?

**I don't know how I wrote this so fast...I don't get it. Aha, so Responsibilities will be updated in a few too, for those of you that care. Also I will be publishing a new story called "Behind the Camera". I just have to write it :S . Ah, and add my Author's Alert if your interested or check back in a few days. **

**Love Glitter **

**AND REVIEW!**


	34. Unfit

**He he, as always, thank you to reviews. **_HSBxoxo95_**, my mouth watered too with those desserts ;) Mostly because I was thinking dirty thoughts...**

**And I should make you all aware of this: I have a viral illness, and no I'm not telling you this so you can be careful and not catch it through a damn screen; I just need you to bear with me through plot, grammar, length and so on. I'm trying to do my best here all hyped up on codeine and orange Gatorade. **

**Okay, I posted the above paragraph about two weeks ago, I'm better now, but I just don't feel like erasing it, just so you guys know...**

BPOV

"Uh, Emmett," Esme groaned, "go change. You're a mess for baking!" Emmett glanced down with a devious grin at his dirty T-shirt before shocking out of the kitchen. "Some children..." Esme muttered, taking over the chocolate mixing. "Well, now that he's gone, I need to talk to you both quickly."

I bit my lip. "Mhmm?"

"So I see you two are sharing a room now?" Esme looked up, quirking an eyebrow at both of us. Edward laughed straight out. "Something wrong with the guest room, Bella?"

Before I could speak, Edward spoke up like the idiot he is. "Yeah, it doesn't have me."

She looked pointedly at me.

"Its just more...comfortable being with someone else," I muttered, gaining a new fascination with with the tiled island.

"The door stays open then, at all times. And I don't mean ajar, _wide open_. All right?"

I nodded while Edward continued his prodding. "Even at night? It'll let all the sound—"

"Especially at night," Esme told him sternly. "I understand the seed has been planted and all, and now we have a baby on the way, but that doesn't give you two the right to frolic around on Edward's bed. Are we clear?" She looked between the both of us, daring us to contradict her. I nodded, my face heated with embarrassment of talking about Edward and I having sex.

When everything was either chilling in the fridge, cooking in the oven, simmering on the stove, or just covered up on the table, I grabbed a box of crackers and found my way back onto the couch. Edward objected to my food choice but I told him that unless he wanted food vomited on him, he would shut up. So he did just that. By the time Emmett emerged from upstairs, he was glad that everything was done and sat himself on the floor before turning his video games on.

When I saw Edward's excitement, I decided not to complain.

While I chewed on on my cheesy-salty crackers, I took it upon myself to make fun of whichever one lost. Edward lost first and then it was Emmett twice, and with a close-call, Edward again. Soon I just lost track and counted the little dots of salt on my crackers. Sixty-three on five. Impressive. I continued to count until the numbers started closing in on four digit ones and I heard a laughter too distinctive to not look up at.

Apparently I was counting out loud and it was pretty damn funny to the Cullen brothers.

"Oh, shut up! What else am I supposed to do while you idiots play video games?" I snapped, throwing the cracker I was working on – nine hundred and ninety-three – back in the box, tossing them on the table. "I'm sorry I'm not too concerned who wins the race!"

Emmett's eyes widened. "Holy damn, spaz attack!" He nudged Edward's ribs. "Keep control of your baby momma before I knock her one."

"You can't hit a pregnant woman. Duh, asshole."

"There's no witnesses!"

"The fuck there aren't! You can't even hit a girl," I said smugly. Wow, I really started to warm up to the idea of being pregnant.

"Damnit, you guys, shut up!" Edward covered his ears and fell back on the floor. Emmett rolled his eyes before swinging his elbow down to hit Edward in the stomach. My mouth gaped as Emmett laughed and Edward yelped, coughing to probably cover the pain.

They started fighting on the carpeted floor, _Mario_ and friends forgotten, and throwing childish insults around. I had to smile. Edward fully believed in the baby being a girl while I believed in a boy, but I was beginning to think Edward could really use a little boy. I saw him, thirty years from now and the spitting image of Carlisle, and erasing Emmett from the picture, you could almost see the future in front of your eyes. It would be Edward wrestling with a teenager.

I wondered who would win.

When they finally backed off of each other and Emmett was attracted to the kitchen, I decided that now was my best bet to ask.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, would you be mad if I gave you baby boy instead of a girl?" I asked slowly, afraid for the answer. He wouldn't really tell me to take a hike, would he? To my surprise, he laughed.

"Mad? Be mad if you still gave me a child, just a different gender?" He rolled his eyes, he actually rolled his eyes. Edward stood from the floor and sat beside me, hugging me to him so hard that it knocked the breath out of me. I readjusted into his side and spread my hand over his abs. "Bella, a baby is a baby. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I only want a girl because it sounds like fun to chase boys around the front yard with a gun. That's all," he chuckled, earning a small laugh from me.

"Okay," I said, still a little undecided. "If you insist..." Edward's lips pressed against my neck, somewhere behind my ear on a ticklish spot. I burst into laugher while pushing him away gently.

"Can I tell you something?" Edward asked, lips against my in a more sensual way. One more of comfort than sexual. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes, basking in the feelings. I made a small sound to let him know I was listening. "Well, I've been researching, and I think I want to go to Washington State University."

My eyes opened and turned to him. I think he expected me to be happy, but I wasn't feeling it. "Edward...are you sure? I know you talked about going to college in Washington, like University of Washington, but I didn't think you'd want to stay here. Don't you want to, I don't know, go somewhere else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...a different state." This made him smile in a very mysterious way. "What are you thinking?" I demanded firmly, albeit a little worried for the answer.

"You want something," he replied, sounding like he was having a dream. "You want something that has to do with college; everything has been about where I want to go and what I want to do with nothing about you." He turned to me. "What are thinking, Bella, what do you want? Is there a college you want to attend too? Tell me," he insisted.

My eyes widened as my brain tried to separate sentences. "W-what? I don't want anything, Edward, this _is_ all about you. Like...don't you want to go to a college in a place you've never been, where everything is fresh and new?"

"Which would make things harder tenfold, but whatever." I waited for him to answer my question, not babble on about useless stuff. "I guess I want to be close to home, Bella," Edward admitted. "Close to my parents and family if we need help." He glanced at me. "And we are going to need lots of help."

My eyebrows creased with my frown. "Help? Are you doubting my ability to take care of a child?" I demanded, pulling away from him to the point where we weren't touching at all.

"Bella, I know we can't do this by ourselves," he protested soothingly, but I wasn't having it. "We need help—"

"Maybe you need help, but I don't!" I snapped, standing up. "I know what I'm doing when it comes to babies, and I can do it with or without your support. I don't need someone calling me an unfit mother!" By the end of my loud talking, I knew I was being controlled by moodiness. The smallest things annoyed me at this point and I got easily ticked. I must have sensitive hormones to feel pregnancy effects like this already, because I knew that that wasn't what he was saying. His face betrayed his shock at my words, and instead of apologizing, explaining and probably listening to what he had to say, I left him on the couch and headed upstairs to our room.

XXXoXXX

I must have fallen asleep on the bed because suddenly, someone or something was pushing me awake frantically. I knew immediately, that if Edward didn't stop, he would lose his balls and wouldn't be getting that daughter he wants so bad. But he didn't stop and I could hear him saying things, things that I couldn't understand even though I was becoming more lucid.

"What do you want?" I said around a yawn.

Edward finally let up on his shaking. "Its Jasper, he's in the hospital!"

**This was really short but I was getting some stupid writer's block about this chapter that I had to add in the whole college ordeal and then the Jasper thing. So a little plot-changing here, but nothing major. **

**So, questions: do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? Do you think Bella should still attend college, even though she doesn't want to? (Now, I don't believe in giving shit up for a man, so just remember that.) **

**And last thing: I need baby names for both genders! Tell me what you think is cute!**

**Love, Glitter**

**By the way, I had to add this: I have 303 reviews! Get it? 3oh!3 ! LOL anyway...**


	35. Waiting in Silence

**I hate to say this, but...I'm disappointed! Disappointed in my readers and reviews! Where did you guys go? I'd certainly hope its on vacation and you're going to review like mad men when you get back!**

**HOWEVER:**

**Dear **JasperWhitlockHaleFan **, if you are reading this, I love your name suggestion: Jordan Reece Cullen ( and I would do it if my sister wasn't named "Jordan", I'd just find it too weird :S). Plus your review made me laugh! Just because of hoping Jasper's okay and your unsigned in pen name... LOL **EdwardCullen4eva1 **you always review and it makes me smile; you always give such praise. **HSBxoxo95 **you just made me laugh! **

**But you all made me smile in one way or another, and I love you all for it!**

BPOV

Forgetting, or so dealing with the fact that I didn't really like Edward at that moment, I jumped out of our bed and grabbed one of his gray sweaters off the floor and pulled it on. "What happened?" I demanded.

"I don't know. Dad left five minutes ago after a call from the hospital but he didn't tell us what was wrong," Edward said as he followed me into the bathroom. I bent down beside the toilet and thought of the grossest things my mind could come up with, as fast as I could. Sour milk, dead kittens, "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"Trying to throw up," I said dismissively. "It'll save time in the future." After a few minutes, and nothing coming up and out, I got up from my knees and washed my hands before Edward nearly tugged me out of the bathroom. Down the stairs, I barely even saw any of the family before he tugged outside to the Volvo idling. At least he was prepared, I thought.

The drive was nearly silent while my head spun. This whole stress thing and lack of sleep wasn't working with my body, nor was the fight with Edward. I wanted comfort at a time like this, but arguing with Edward seemed so easy and the hormones were making me enjoy making him mad. So I didn't even attempt with conversation, being too focused on my brother.

What could have possibly happened? Was it a freak accident – like a wrong place, wrong time thing – or was it planned? But no matter what had happened to him, the only thing I cared about was if he would be okay. That was the only thing that mattered now.

Once the car was parked we both headed for the ER ward, Edward leading the way. The receptionist was quick to give out the room number and I was running to the elevator before Edward even had the chance to turn around.

The lift wasn't coming fast enough and as I went to turn for the stairs, Edward grabbed my shoulder with more force than necessary. "You need to calm down," he said quietly.

My mouth dropped. "Calm down? _Calm down!_ Are you kidding me? My brother's in the hospital, I don't have time to calm down!" I pushed against him as the doors to the elevator slid open and I slipped in.

He followed, clearly not approving. "Just listen to me, Bella. Jasper is in the OR right now, we won't even be able to see him tonight."

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice cracking. Sense the fallout with my parents, I knew my brother and I weren't on the same page anymore, but at this point I really needed him. I wanted some kind of support from my blood family and it certainly wasn't coming from my mom; Dad was debatable, though I doubted I was ready to get back into that.

Edward opened his mouth but closed it before he said anything. _Oh no._ "Um, Bella, this is too much for you," he said hastily. "I'm worried of the stress this will put on you." I shook my head quickly. There was no way I was leaving without my brother. _No way_.

"Just tell me what happened!"

He exhaled reluctantly. "He was in a car accident, Bella, a hit-and-run. He's in surgery now and there's a chance..." I felt faint as I gripped on the railing for support. The elevator jerked to a stop at that moment almost sending me on my knees, but Edward was right there to hold upright. "There's a chance he could die or..."

The suspense was continuous and eating at me at a fast pace. "Or what, Edward? What's going to happen to my brother?"

"Memory loss."

I stared at him and yet I didn't see him either. His eyes looked dead, a feeling we were sharing, and slowly started leading me off the lift. My right foot tripped over my left before I just gave up and sunk down to the ground, moving against the wall. My heart twisted like God just reached through my skin and bones to grip the muscle and squeezed.

But I felt the pain in every vein and nerve. It hurt so much.

"So my own brother," I said quietly, voice thick with unshed tears, "my own flesh and blood isn't going to remember me? He's going to forget everything – he's going to forget Alice? An...and he's not going to know I'm pregnant. He's going to wake up and we're all going to expect him to know who we were. His best friend, his father, his mother, his girlfriend, his sister..."

"I know, baby," he murmured into my hair. I didn't feel comforted here, sitting on a hospital floor with Edward, because I wanted, _needed, _to know exactly what was going to happen to my brother. He _had_ to live. There was no choice! Jasper had to live and remember his life. It would ruin everything, break our family apart when Jasper asks, "Who are you?" If not anyone else, it would break me.

I didn't rely on Jasper as much as I used to but I still needed him. He was the only piece of my real family I really had left; he couldn't just leave me!

Edward helped me up off the floor and took my hand down the hallway. I don't know if he was putting on the whole strong facade for myself or him, but I could feel how fake it was, the amount of stress he was putting into this seeming like a burden in my own eyes. _Edward, just relax, its okay. _Is it okay? Jasper, he could be on his death bed and no one was saying a single word about it. Where was my right to know? Where did it go?

Sure we'd grown apart slightly but I did want to believe that we were on the road to recovery.

Right?

Damn it, my mind thought. We _will_ be on the road to recovery once he's finished his recovery. And if I ever meet the person that did this to my brother...

"Edward?" I asked, hopefulness edging into my voice. "Do they know who did this? Are they, like, put away or something?"

He shrugged, and tense muscles in his shoulders lead me to believe that he was reluctant to share this. "I have no idea, Bella." I nodded though it wasn't in understanding. Something bordering acceptance. "Relax," Edward whispered, laying his cheek on my head. "You need to relax, please Bella, I don't want to start fighting with you over something so stupid."

My eyebrows pulled together. "Fight? What are you talking about, Edward, we're not fighting," I replied quickly. We certainly could not fight at a time like this, our previous disagreement behind. "Yeah, we had a little fight before but it was nothing. We're not fighting. Not gonna."

Edward scratched the back of his head. "Which reminds me, I'm sorry about how harsh I was, but not sorry for what I said. 'Cause its true, Bella." He didn't elaborate and I knew it had to be for the sake of my emotions.

A tear fell over my cheek. "I guess, Edward, I...I want to believe that we can do this by ourselves. Like adults. You see all these adults with their families and they don't have lots and lots of help. I _do_ want to be able to do this by myself. By ourselves."

Edward stopped us in a deserted lounge room, gently pushing me down into one of the chairs. I reluctant sat and the cushion brought back my fatigue, which I fought back. I had to know everything that was going on before I even considered sleeping.

"Look, maybe we should have this conversation later," Edward suggested lightly. "Its too deep for a hospital room." I nodded slowly, looking down at my lap. "What I meant when I said I didn't want us to fight was just that. We fight so easily now and I don't like it. Its feels..._weird_." He squirmed in the chair a little, shifting his eyes away in an uncomfortable gesture.

"I don't want to fight either," I mumbled, feeling pain from the words, "but it comes so easily now."

Edward grabbed my hand, leaning into me. I smiled sadly. "One day it'll get old," he said reassuringly, but I knew it was useless. We sat in silence for a few moments before he had to speak again. "Please relax, you are so tense."

His hand tightened in mine and the other trailed up and down my thigh. If anything it did excite me, not calm. We barely talked and every time I said something, it was always a question or two, mostly some he couldn't answer. It was quiet and the noise-less room was not something I could quite trill over. Too quiet. Deathly quiet.

My eyes literally started counting down minutes on the clock overhead. No one ever came by the room, save for a few nurses, but nothing about Jasper. Where are the rest of the Cullens anyway? Where is Carlisle? When my eyes started to grow heavy I knew it had to be time for some action, as I started to doubt we were in the right place.

"Edward, I can't keep sitting here," I told him, gently nudging him. I think he was on the verge of sleep. "I need to do something. Can we go to Carlisle's office or something?"

He rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly. I smiled slightly. "Uh, yeah sure. I can sleep on the couch instead of this stupid chair."

**And I'm going to leave it there. I am impressed that I updated, wrote quite a bit in the last hour; you all know my chapters are on the shorter side, so. 20 reviews, 339 reviews total, for new, longer update. Maybe a week for an update. With school, there's a chance I can only update on weekends. **

**For those you are reading Responsibilities, there will be an update tomorrow. WILL. No issues. If you aren't reading, then I suggest you do!**

**Love Glitter =) **


	36. Hey Everyone

Hey everyone, its Glitter. I fucking hate Author's Notes but I have a very good reason, I promise. This isn't happy AT ALL.

**Long story short, my mom pulled my laptop cord and ripped a piece out from the inside. Needless to say, my laptop has 30 percent battery, which isn't enough to write a decent chapter, so. I'm completely screwed with getting this repaired. So, fuck my life. **

**Um, nothing much else to say. Fuck. My. Life. **

**My laptop fell on the floor too and it needs major repair, so. I am so upset, in tears, I don't know when the next update will be. **

**With lots of love, Glitter. **

**P.S. Don't feel the need to comment/review. Only do so if you love me. :'S **


	37. Great News: REVIEW!

**Hi guys, its Glitter obviously. I'm just posting this to let you all know that I have a new laptop and it is the bomb, literally. And right now I'm listening to A Dark Congregation by The Hush Sound. Just thought I'd announce. LOL. Anyway, seriously I need some kind of review from you guys, because I have a chapter up for Three's a Family and Responsibilities, but I can't seem to make myself write the words I already have written down onto the computer. I'm serious. I have the next Three's a Family chapter sitting here, right beside me and Microsoft World open right beside this note. I **_**can't focus**_**. But I know I owe you guys SO MUCH. **

**I need you guys to boost my confidence here, and review something. Anything. Even a smiley face. Please something to lift my spirits about writing right now. **


	38. Let's Complain

**I GOT A NEW LAPTOP, EVERYONE! I'm so excited right now; it's like a material high. She's huge and beautiful and I've been having problems with getting into writing sense I got it yesterday. I wrote this chapter on paper so it is quite long, compared to some others. However, the beginning of this chapter has been lost of my old laptop with is now totally MIA, so screw that shit, I'll try to remember what it was. For now, read my one-shot, **_**Conversing with a Gay**_**, a little blurb for gay appreciation. **

**I wrote it fast so it's not perfectly, but I'm kind of satisfied with it. And review it, lovelies. **

**Now, please REVIEW this chapter for this author's motivation. I have tons more to make up on, so please, do me, you, and every other reader/reviewer a favour and review this chapter. **

**I worked SO hard. **

**BPOV**

I closed my locker and clicked the lock in one fluid motion. Apparently that was too much of ease for me, because the second I heard the _click_, my books hit the floor with a clamp that echoed. Gah. Life sucks.

Jasper was still asleep in a hospital in Seattle. He hadn't woken from that coma yet. Over those month periods, we had a few scares of a low beating heart or some movement, but it all turned out to be nothing. A few times I really thought my dad would order the plug to be pulled on him, but it never happened either. Jasper still slept in the hospital bed. They swore he would wake up one day but I didn't try holding my breath. I mean, I did believe that there was a possibility he would one day wake up, but subconsciously, I just knew that with each day going by, the chances became slimmer and slimmer.

My pregnancy was progressing faster than I would have ever thought a pregnancy could go. It felt like just yesterday, I was looking down at the pregnancy test and wondering _what the hell?_ But, still, I didn't know what I was going to do. Years ago, this was never how I would have imagined what I would feel like or that I would be in a school setting too.

I guess this is what happens with teen pregnancy.

I reached down to grab my books and as I started to stand, two steel-toed boots stepped into my view. "You know, I really wish you would stop bending like this," Edward said slowly, grabbing the top of my arm to help straighten me.

"Well, I wasn't about to _kick_ them to class," I muttered, shifting the books so they rested more comfortably on my hip and watching Edward. He hardly became fazed now a-days by my behaviour. "I'm late," I finally sighed, brushing past him.

He caught my arm before I got that far. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath and tapping my foot impatiently, I squeezed my eyes shut. All I wanted was to get this day done with and get out of here; but before I could do that, I needed to get to class. "Edward. It's just pregnancy. It's just one of those things, okay? In four months…" I trailed off, because I really didn't know what it would be like in four months. "Edward, I hate this."

He gave me a weary look. "What are you talking about?"

I gestured to my face, my breasts, my stomach, to Edward and the locker-clad hallway. "_This._ Damn, I hate everything right now." His face was moulded in confusion and sadness, but I couldn't bring myself to care because he had no idea what I was going through. "I'm a bitch!" I whisper-yelled to myself, clenching my shaky hands. "I've turned into a whiny little bitch, and I know it has nothing to do with hormones. I'm lost, Edward. I have nothing to do these days, I'm getting laughed at and teased, Gym class is a hell-brought course, and I don't feel like myself."

This did not please him.

"Damn it, five months along and now you decide to confess this?" he demanded, stepping forward and towering over me. "We are months from bringing a baby into this world and now you tell me this!" His long fingers raked through his hair, tugging and pulling in anger.

"No don't do this," I told him, pointing a finger at him. "I'm going through a life-changing even right now and I am so scared, so…worried, and even insecure. No, I'm very insecure!" I corrected quickly. "I'm not eve myself anymore."

I had no more to add and it seemed he had nothing to rebut on.

Should I stay or go? My absent days and lates were building by the breath. I couldn't keep hanging around. I shifted my books against my side, which were pressing against my baby uncomfortably, and started around his frozen body.

His arm swung out to stop me before I could get far.

"Look, I know the changes you are going through," he said gruffly, not looking at me. The anger was evident. "Physical, mental, emotional, but if you have…concerns we can speak about them at a later date."

"Don't sound so formal," I muttered, gently pushing his hand away.

"Once we get home we'll talk and sort everything out. But not here." Edward's voice was firm, no non-sense.

I shrugged indifferently. "Whatever." When I started walking again, Edward stopped me. Again. "What, Edward, I have to go…"

"Give me your books." Not waiting for an answer, Edward shifted my books on top of his in the crook of his arm. I was about to protest when his free arm went around my shoulders, pulling me against him. The muscles in his arm and side felt unruly tens, but I guess I was quite tense too.

Edward escorted me to my class, pausing outside the door, and when I tried to pull away, the grip only tightened.

"You have Gym next?"

"Uh, yeah."

"They making you participate?"

I bit my lip. "Today…yes." Who knew our school had such a low tolerance for teen pregnancy.

"I'll be there before it starts, okay?" he asked, voice still gruff. I hated his no non-sense voice, it was so…non-negotiable. "Don't even change."

With one look at his face I knew there was no fight. "All right," I answered automatically. Through my relief, I still felt apprehension over how much trouble Edward or I could end up in.

To my surprise he reached in front of me and opened the door to English. Everyone's eyes bore over the threshold while conversation became quiet. The stinging of blood in my cheeks was numbing and being frozen in spot, Edward pulled me inside. He, silently and swiftly, ushered me to my seat, ironically in the center of the room.

The way people stared…it hurt. It brought tears to my eyes.

Edward pushed me by my shoulder don in the chair, slid my books on top and leaned down to kiss my head. The fingers of his left hand just barely grazing my stomach. "Love you."

He swiftly straightened and walked up to the teacher, whispering something quietly before leaving.

Voices rose and swirled again, leaving me in the open.

The last few months had changed everything. I used to have friends in English, but they turned on me. Was I dirty for getting pregnant so early in my life? In the whole room I was the only one not talking to someone. The only comfort that I could give myself was that I wasn't really alone. That people weren't staring at me, that I wasn't being centered out like I was some circus animal. I had my baby. I wasn't alone. Mentally at least.

The teacher continued on like nothing happened. Two girls in the front row turned around and gave me the "up-and-down", then bowed their heads together. They're skinny shoulders shook with laughter. My emotions, already picked up, intensified tenfold, forcing me to wipe my eyes on my wrist. I hated being spoken about – not just behind my back but to my face. I didn't want to hear the ridicule.

This pregnancy had nothing to do with them; they've had no part in it. Why do they care?

"Isabella?" I looked up at Mr. Smith hopelessly and he sighed, tapping his desk. This brought more attention. Oh my… "Question fourteen?" he prodded around an exhale.

Did he have the will to fail a pregnant teenager? "I, um, I didn't finish it," I admitted quietly, though it sounded loud in the lacking-of-silence room.

His eyebrows pulled together in an I-am-so-surprised-and-do-not-think-this-is-right kind of way. "And why not?" I didn't answer. "Everyone, who completed that page?" Every hand in my view rose but I refused to torture myself and look around. "Except you, Zach, your good," he added flippantly. Was Zach's excuse any better than mine?

Probably not. Edward and I had been looking at apartments in Seattle, Portland, Phoenix, New York and a few in LA. Edward still hadn't decided where he wanted to go.

"Isabella, I'll see you after class."

I hate him.

If I wasn't low on credits, I would have dropped this class; it wasn't even mandatory anymore.

Mr. Smith didn't bug me for the rest of the class, which seemed like a small gift then, maybe a little eerie. But I couldn't complain. Along with the teacher's silence toward me, my classmate's followed suite and acted like I was just a part of the furniture in the room. For once I felt better.

The second the bell rang I felt my stomach plunge when I met my teacher's eyes. What an angry man. I made my way up to his desk with my books in one arm and the other around my stomach. If anything the bum provided an ample distraction for me.

"Bella," Mr. Smith sighed, taking off his thick-rimmed glasses and pinching his nose with eyes closed. "You need to pull up this grade. I'm serious; I know you need this credit to pass." I nodded weakly. "Please study, please pay attention, that's all. Maybe look into extra-credit," he added.

"I do need to pass," I agreed whole-heartedly.

I left soon after that with Mr. Smith's promise of an extra-credit paper to help bring my mark up, which was exactly what I needed. I'd been apprehensive to bring it up, an extra-credit paper I mean, so I was glad for that push.

Being down to the last period I had a sense of relief in the pit of my stomach, though I knew with Gym it shouldn't have been there. Especially because of the reinforcements behind this choice. Well, it couldn't quite be classified as a choice because I had none ad it was a decision made by the principle. They needed me to complete this course because it was a mandatory credit for all four years, not exception. I really needed to put my best foot forward.

Edward wasn't outside the Gym like I had anticipated he would be. Pushing through the strong of teenagers and catching the Gym door before it hit me in the face, I hear him before I actually saw him.

"No, for Christ's sake, no!" Edward shouted, bringing his hands up to gesture animatedly. I didn't have a doubt in the world this conversation was about me. Coach looked annoyed and frustrated but ready to stand his ground. I'm so confident this angered Edward even more because his hands started getting dangerously close to Coach, though I couldn't bring myself to be worried for Coach's safety because I knew his skills in, er, self-defense. It was unit in grade ten. Edward's safety, however…well, that was debatable.

I quickly made my way over to the other side of the Gym before things got the chance to be serious. "What's going on here?" I demanded, carefully pushing Edward's arm.

His eyes snapped to mine and the raging fire dulled a bit, no doubt his effort for things to seem normal. Like he wasn't bitching out the Gym coach. "Nothing," he replied icily, shifting his gaze back to Coach. "Nothing at all."

"Bull," I said. "What's going on?"

"Well, Miss Swan," Coach said, glaring in Edward's direction with a smug smirk, "Mr. Cullen here has been harassing me for however long. He seems to think you should not be partaking in class today, but he doesn't seem to grasp that you will fail and will be one credit short."

Edward groaned and I was completely speechless. I shifted on my feet when he finally spoke up.

"She'll write a paper!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I shrieked. I already had an extra-credit paper, did I really need another?

Coach frowned but the wheels were obviously turning in his head. "This is gym, Edward, what would you expect her to write a paper about?"

He shrugged, though he was less rigid. "Something related to physical activity," he stated matter-of-factly. "Look Coach, I know I was pretty disrespectful just now, but know that all I want is for Bella to be safe. Would you make your pregnant wife work out?"

And I knew that question was nearly ninety-nine percent stupidity and one percent brilliance. I thought for one second that Edward could lose his life over it, but suddenly, it was like the world stopped spinning and the air just thinned. Like having a life-changing epiphany. Coach's face softened. Actually _softened._ The lines around his eyes and mouth smoothed, his mouth closed with the lack of stiffness. The veins in his neck weren't visible. His eyes held nothing but…understanding. Now I knew the world stopped.

Coach cleared his throat. "Well, Cullen, as much as I have an mounted distaste for you at the moment, I get it. I…understand where you're coming from. For the safety of Bella and also the baby." He paused for a second uncertainly, before going again. "I'll see what I can come up with, Isabella, okay?"

_Isabella_. He was definitely serious.

I felt too much apprehension to say anything, even ask what I would be set up to do. A part of me hated that I needed Edward to constantly care for me and support me, even though I probably wouldn't be where I am today without him. I was immensely thankful for him; he did things that I was too chicken to do myself. So I nodded and with my consent the tension seemed to go away. Edward made a run for it after a 'thank you', a kiss and an 'I love you', so I was left alone with Coach. He didn't say anything much, just gestured to the bench. Students had already filed out of the changing rooms and were doing routine stretches. Coach started giving orders on exercises, which pushed my boredom. I pulled out my binder to go over my notes in preparation for my Gym paper.

"So what are you doing your paper on in English?" Edward asked curiously as we walked to the Volvo. A few weeks ago I'd suggested we sell it for extra cash. Edward almost had heart failure.

"Ah, yes. An English paper and a Gym paper. Thanks for the last one by the way, Edward; massive help," I said sarcastically. "All I want to do is relax and now I'm working double time. Not cool, Ed, not cool."

He growled, pushing my head away. "Quit your complaining, I'm only trying to help. Remember the _Hamlet_ study a few weeks back?" he asked, hanging the words over my head. I nodded, wrinkling my nose. "I'll help you rewrite it," Edward offered softly. "Gym, write a detailed paper on healthy living, eating, exercise, throw in some pregnant-women stuff. I'm getting a 94 in English so far, I'll help you, 'kay?"

"Will you do all the work?" I asked hopefully, sticking my bottom lip out for a pout. But I already knew the answer.

"Is that how you want our child to grow up?" Edward asked carefully. I think he's been watching what he has to say around me more often. "With little or no independence?"

"I have independence!" I disagreed, stomping my foot. "I just like to save it for a rainy day!" I stormed over to the passenger side and tried the handle. Locked. I gave him a dirty, level look.

Edward lifted the remote and the car beeped. I opened the door, just clearing the cute little sleek car beside us – which I was pretty gad about – and plopped inside. Before Edward was even in the car, I had my shirt pulled up under my breasts and exposing my skin. Ever sense I had this semi-circle attached to my stomach, I hated the feel of fabric against the stretched skin. It felt itchy and uncomfortable and awkward, and made me feel self-conscious. Running my hand over my stomach I noted that my skin needed some lotion.

"Does the skin look a little purple to you?" I asked Edward as he huffed in his seat.

A small smile played on his lips. "It's normal, Bella. Your skin is stretching. But don't worry; it's not going to turn neon purple or anything."

"And how do you know this?" I asked in a creepy, mysterious voice.

Edward laughed at me. "I've done my fair share of research. And if you edge up with a huge purple belly, well then I guess we make mutant babies."

I frowned, drawling the word "fabulous". Like I wanted a little alien baby – plus, Edward didn't have these kinds of genes. I just knew it. "So," I said, choosing a new subject, "I'm going to polish up my grade and attendance, bring up the whole English and Gym grades for the end of the year, and _bam!_" I sat back. "Community college," I said proudly.

Edward frowned this time. "But I thought…didn't you want to go to one of the universities in Seattle?"

"Let's face it, Edward. Colleges want students that are remarkable and can shine light on that school for their achievements. I don't have anything special to offer –and don't even contradict it. I'm talking academics." I took a deep breath. "We're nearing the end of the year here and there are so many things I would have done differently here, but I can't change them and this is what I want. I want to at least have a degree for when I decide to work. I just don't know when I'm going back."

"I want to go to UW," he said quietly, carefully taking a turn. He wouldn't look at me.

I smiled at his profile. "That's great, Edward, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked curiously. "I mean, I think I want to wait a year before going to college but I just want to be finished with high school right now; this is, like, the greatest news for all of us."

He didn't respond to me so I let it go. I didn't know his worries but I did know he would tell me when he wanted to let it out. He stopped at the pharmacy in town to get me some moisturizing cream and anti-stretchmark oil. The second one I didn't ask for which caused a little verbal disagreement, which made me start crying and repeat my entire speech from before English.

On our way home, Edward finally began talking. "Bella, all I want is to be able to provide for you and her. You don't have to go to school right after high school, but I need to so I can give you both everything you need and want," he confessed.

"Edward, it's a boy," I said, joking to keep my emotional tears at bay.

**A/N: Long chapter! Yay! You may not get another one like this, but I suggest you review for the possibility! Tell me what you're thinking because I must say, I really adore this chapter. **

**So onto something else. Apart from my above rec (my other story **_**Conversing with a Gay**_**), I also recommend you try out my newest story, The Crossroads. It is soooo different from my other stories and 3k 1****st**** chapter. Only one chapter is up but I will be writing a new one with more reviews! Ah, and I'll also recommend **_**Responsibilities**_**, my baby, my most popular story with AMAZING reviewers!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-xx Glitter**


End file.
